Zrywając łańcuchy
Prolog - Utracisz wszystko... Błyskawica przecięła zachmurzone, nocne niebo, a jej oślepiający blask przez krótką chwilę odbił się w tafli kałuży u stóp osobnika przedzierającego się przez leśne gęstwiny. Biegnąc, kątem oka dostrzegł w wodzie niewyraźny zarys swojej sylwetki, zniekształcony kroplami deszczu bombardującymi okolicę. Jego czarny, postrzępiony płaszcz doskonale zlewał się z panującym wokół mrokiem, czyniąc go praktycznie niewidocznym. Zwalniał. Czuł to z każdą z chwilą, tracił siły i zwalniał. Jego nogi stały się ciężkie jak głazy, a płuca paliły niczym ogień. Każdy kolejny wdech i wydech przychodził mu z coraz większym trudem, lecz on nie mógł się zatrzymać. Ujadanie goniących go ogarów przedarło się przez grzmoty piorunów i wycie porywistego wiatru. Na ułamek sekundy obejrzał się przez ramię, w oddali dostrzegł kilka małych, ognistych punkcików lawirujących między smukłymi drzewami. - No tak, pochodnie - przemknęło mu przez głowę - razem z widłami nieodłączny element łowów wiejskiej gawiedzi na wszelkie, plugawe potworności. Niestety, ci którzy go ścigali byli czymś więcej niż tylko bandą wieśniaków. A on doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. - ... twoja przeszłość, twoja przyszłość. Twoje własne światło. Wszystko to wkrótce będzie bez znaczenia, a ty nawet się tym nie przejmiesz... Świst. Bełt wystrzelony z kuszy przeleciał na wylot przez jego ciało, przebijając lewe płuco. Zakasłał krwią osuwając się bezwładnie na błoto i deszczówkę. Nie był w stanie ocenić, czy minęła zaledwie minuta, czy może jednak cała wieczność, nim z trudem powstał i oparł się o pobliskie drzewo, najwidoczniej drwiąc sobie z losu i mając za nic śmiertelną ranę, która powinna go zabić. Postawił ledwie kilka nieporadnych kroków, niespodziewanie bełt wystrzelony z kuszy przebił mu udo. Krzyknął z bólu, po czym zachwiał się i powtórnie runął na ziemię. Wydawał z siebie tylko cichy jęk. - Ej idioci, przecież wam mówiłem! Właśnie tak to się powinno robić! - wydarł się osobnik stojący na czele zbliżającego się tłumu - Na takich jak on pocisk ma zostać w ciele, żeby nie mogli się zregenerować, na Karzahniego! Pustka wypełniała jego umysł. Nie pamiętał nic, tego kim był, skąd pochodził, czym się zajmował. Nawet swojego własnego imienia. Pamiętał tylko bieg, pogoń i morderczą ucieczkę trwającą wiele dni, przez wiele miast i krain. Za każdym razem, gdy myślał, że udało mu się odnaleźć bezpieczną przystań, oni ponownie trafiali na jego trop zmuszając do dalszej tułaczki. Dlaczego? Czy był kimś złym? Złodziejem lub mordercą? Czym zasłużył sobie na to, że jego prześladowcy ścigali go z tak wielkim uporem i determinacją? Nie wiedział. - ... tylko dlatego, że pojawi się on. Symbol twojej klątwy, zapowiedź wiecznego mroku... W końcu pościg osaczył go ze wszystkich stron. Tłum dobrze uzbrojonych żołnierzy zachowywał bezpieczny dystans, nie kwapiąc się by od razu zbliżyć się do jeńca, w przeciwieństwie do kilku ujadających ogarów na łańcuchach, z którymi musieli się mocno siłować, by nie rozszarpały zdobyczy. Leżący na ziemi osobnik skupił na sobie wzroki wszystkich członków pościgu. Niektórzy spoglądali na niego z pogardą i wyższością, inni ze zmieszaniem oraz ciekawością. Znaleźli się też i tacy, przez których spojrzenie dało się dostrzec cień strachu. W końcu ktoś wystąpił z tłumu, po czym przyklęknął na jednej nodze nad unieruchomionym delikwentem. Po chwili wahania szybkim, zdecydowanym ruchem przerzucił go na plecy. Dołączył do niego kolejny towarzysz, w dwójkę zdarli szaty oraz zbroję z klatki piersiowej osobnika. Bingo. W miejscu, gdzie u każdej innej żywej istoty powinno znajdować się jego światełko sercowe była tylko ciemność. Okrągła dziura, ciemniejsza niż nocny mrok, zdawała się być nieskończoną otchłanią w ciele ich jeńca. ''- Pewnie zastanawiasz się dlaczego ten okrutny akt przemocy musi mieć miejsce, czyż nie? Dlaczego bierzesz w nim udział? Wszakże jesteś łowcą, czy to nie wystarczający powód?'' Fedar zmrużył oczy, gdy nawałnica jeszcze bardziej przybrała na sile. Wzmocnił uścisk na kuszy, po której spływały krople deszczu. Stał z boku, nieruchomy niczym słup i oglądał jak jego towarzysze zakładają więzy na ciało pojmanej zdobyczy. Ktoś pogratulował mu dobrego strzału, chyba dowódca pościgu - bez znaczenia. Nie robił tego dla chwały i uznania. Wszak Południowy Kontynent od dziesięcioleci zmagał się z plagą tak zwanych "Pustych", nieszczęśników, którym nie dane było zaznać największego z przywilejów żyjących - śmierci. A osoby zdolne do sukcesywnego eliminowania ich były bardzo potrzebne i pożądane. Puści, wedle popularnych opinii po każdym zgonie odradzali się, tracąc część siebie, swojego własnego "ja", aż w końcu stawali się bezmyślnymi potworami, które przybierały równie potworne kształty i stanowiły zagrożenie dla otoczenia. Co gorsza ich przykra przypadłość była zaraźliwa, więc każdy kto miał z nimi kontakt nie mógł już nawet się zabić, aby oszczędzić sobie cierpienia. Fedar wiedział jednak, że to bzdura. Puści faktycznie z czasem tracili rozum, nie musieli nawet umierać, ale był to tak długotrwały proces, że prędzej wszystkie znane mu miasta i metropolie obróciłyby się w pył, niż oni postradali zmysły. Śmierć faktycznie przyspieszała ten proces, jednak i ona musiała nastąpić wiele razy. Wszystko inne co o nich słyszał to kłamstwa, dezinformacje rozpowszechniane przez tych, którzy czerpali korzyści na walce z Pustymi. Bractwo Krwi, do którego on sam należał obiecywał ludziom ochronę, a przez specjalne rytuał miał zagwarantować im odporność na "pustkę". Kłamcy, oszuści i szarlatani były pierwszymi opiniami, jakie wytworzył na ich temat. Do czasu, aż nie poznał prawdy. Dawno zasłyszane słowa wciąż odbijały się echem w jego głowie... *** Fedar odetchnął ciężko i usiadł na pieńku przy ognisku. Spuścił głowę i złapał się za nią rękami. - Dobra, jeszcze raz, tak dla pewności. Mógłbyś to powtórzyć? Dokładnie, słowo w słowo - zapytał *** Czy zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, co czyni monarchę godnym? Niektórzy powiadają, że to potęga nadaje prawo do rządzenia, podczas gdy inni powołują się na mądrość i szlachetność. Są i tacy, którzy twierdzą, że to przeznaczenie. Być może to wszystko bez znaczenia, tak długo jak imię króla służy, by jednoczyć jego poddanych? Drżącą ręką popchnął spróchniałe drzwi, które otworzyły się bezgłośnie. Pewnym krokiem wkroczył do ciemnej komnaty, nikły blask pochodzący z rozświetlonego korytarza za nim wystarczył, by oświetlić mu drogę na zaledwie kilka stąpnięć. Gdy na dobre wstąpił w objęcia mroku, poczuł przejmujący chłód, mimowolnie zadygotał, gdy ciarki przebiegły po jego całym ciele. Odbył już wiele wizyt w tym pomieszczeniu, zdecydowanie zbyt wiele niż by sobie tego życzył, lecz mimo tylu odwiedzin wciąż nie mógł przywyknąć do dziwnej aury, która panowała w środku. Sala była pozbawiona jakichkolwiek okien, jedynym źródłem światła wewnątrz były szkarłatne kamienie świetlne zamocowane przy kolumnadzie biegnącej przez środek pomieszczenia. Ich połysk nie był za słaby, aby rozproszyć nieprzeniknione cienie, nie był nawet dość silny, by umożliwić przechodniowi wgląd na bogate zdobienia i glify, które wyryto na utrzymujących je filarach. Jedyne do czego można było go wykorzystać to drogowskaz, punkt orientacyjny, zaledwie mizerne światełko w tunelu, nakierowujące na właściwą trasę. Przechodząc ścieżką między nimi słyszał swoje własne kroki odbijające się echem po pokoju i ciężki, regularny oddech. Początkowo, gdy konieczność zmuszała go do wybrania się w te strony czuł się osaczony. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że komnata jest bardzo obszerna, lecz otaczający go mrok wywoływał w nim poczucie zaszczucia, sprawiał wrażenie jakby był w ciasnym karcerze i lada chwila miał zetknąć się z którąś z jego ścian. Po paru wizytach jego postrzeganie komnaty zmieniło się i to wcale nie na lepsze. To nie był już ciasny karcer, to była otchłań. Pusta i bezkresna, gdzie wystarczyło zapędzić się tylko przez chwilę, minimalnie zboczyć z ustalonej trasy i na zawsze przepaść w jej nieskończonych odmętach. Zacisnął pięści. Bał się? Bzdura, nie mógł się bać. Był przecież Skakdi. Cała jego rasa bez wyjątku była nieustraszona, kochająca wojnę, brutalna i niebezpieczna. Ich najazdy pustoszyły wioski i miasta, kładąc kres wszystkiemu co stanęło na ich drodze, gdy oddawali swe ciała bezmyślnej, pierwotnej furii. Był wojownikiem. Był zdobywcą. Ale nie był tchórzem, stawiał czoła armiom, dzikim bestiom i potężnym wojownikom. Więc dlaczego otaczający go mrok napawał go czymś, czego jego serce nie zaznało nigdzie indziej? Trwogą i niepewnością. Ani przez chwilę nie mógł odrzucić myśli, że w cieniach kryje się coś jeszcze, coś, co bardzo pragnie go dopaść i gdy dojdzie do konfrontacji, zrobi to. Bez problemu. Wreszcie dotarł do celu. Stanął przed czymś na rodzaj ogromnego, kamiennego ołtarza, otoczonego zewsząd dającymi karmazynowy blask kamieniami, takimi samymi jak w kolumnach za nim, lecz nieznacznie silniejszymi. Dzięki nim był w stanie dojrzeć długie, białe płachty i całuny, którymi pokryta była kamienna konstrukcja. Pośród pofałdowanego materiału, na samym środku dało się dostrzec pewne charakterystyczne wybrzuszenie, przypominające kształtem sylwetkę jakiegoś humanoida. Uważny obserwator - a owy Skakdi mógł się poszczycić takim tytułem - byłby w stanie dostrzec powolne, harmonijne ruchy pod płachtami, w górę i w dół, odpowiadające kolejno wydechowi i wdechowi. Skakdi zamarł. Chociaż logika podpowiadała mu inaczej, on po prostu wiedział, że skryty pod płachtami już dawno wbił w niego swój wzrok i bacznie mu się przyglądał. Zakaziańczyk zbliżył się do ołtarza i błyskawicznym ruchem zdarł z niego wszystkie płótna. Machinalnie odwrócił od niego wzrok, czynił podobnie już wiele razy w przeszłości. I tak jak wcześniej, tak i tym razem spodziewał się zastać tam czarną, małą, żałosną kreaturkę. Szpetną, pokurczoną, o okropnie powykrzywianych kończynach i ciałem pokrytym czymś przypominające ropne purchawy. Zamiast tego jego oczom ukazał się najzwyczajniejszy w świecie, dobrze zbudowany Toa. - Panie... - wybełkotał niewyraźnie po chwili wahania - ... znów potrzebujemy twojej pomocy. ''- Nie mieliśmy pojęcia kim dokładnie był, ani skąd się wziął. Zresztą... wtedy to i tak było bez znaczenia. Jedyne co się dla nas liczyło to to, co potrafił nam dać. Jego ciało było niewyobrażalnie ohydne, a mimo tego zawsze zbierały się wokół niego gęste tłumy. Ci, którzy zdołali go dotknąć natychmiast dostawali to, czego wcześniej im brakowało. Chorzy zdrowieli, tchórze otrzymywali odwagę, a słabi siłę .'' - Panie - powtórzył Skakdi - nasi wrogowie forsują bramy, niebawem wedrą się do środka. Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy. Okaleczony Król otworzył oczy, po czym podniósł się niespiesznie z ołtarza. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Zakaziańczyka. Jego oczy były zimne i puste, biła z nich obojętność. Po chwili przemówił cichym, lecz melodyjnym głosem. - Wiem. Przez lata obdarowałem was niezliczonymi darami, a wy nadal nie potraficie ich należycie wykorzystać? - Panie, wróg jest liczniejszy, wydaje się, że zabijamy ich bez końca, a oni ciągle wracają! Mają lepszą broń, są doskonale zorganizowani, potrzebujemy więcej twojej mocy, błagam! - Skakdi padł na kolana - Pomóż nam i tym razem, a moje życie będzie po wsze czasy należeć do ciebie. - Och, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo się mylisz - Król powstał na równe nogi, ciemność gwałtownie pożarła i tak liche światła w komnacie - twoje życie od dawna należy do mnie. ''- Wspominałem coś, że wielbiliśmy go ze względu na dary, które nam dawał. czyż nie? Jakże rażący błąd i niedomówienie. To nigdy nie były dary, to były pożyczki. Pożyczki, które potem musieliśmy spłacać z nawiązką.'' Skakdi padł na chłodną posadzkę, dusząc się i dławiąc. Chociaż nie miał więzów, czuł, że jego ręce i nogi były skrępowane. Chociaż nic go nie dotykało, czuł na sobie ciężar, który nie pozwalał mu wstać. Okaleczony Król przykląkł nad nim i położył dłoń na jego światełku sercowym. Zakaziańczyk zaczął tracić siły, do tego stopnia, że nie tylko pancerz, ale i metalowe części ciała zespolone z biologicznymi zaczęły mu ciążyć. Jego skóra ciemniała, kości pękały, a krew wysychała w żyłach. ''- Na szczęście kilka tygodni przed tym zdarzeniem zainteresowałem się tym, co oznaczały te wszystkie symbole w jego komnacie i odwiedziłem miejsce gdzie znaleźliśmy jego grób wraz z maską tłumaczenia. Tak, wiem, ale lepiej późno niż wcale, nie sądzisz? A teraz pozwól, że podzielę się z tobą tą wiedzą. Ten, którego nazywaliśmy Okaleczonym Królem żył cyklem, którego większość zajmował stan podobny do śmierci. Po tysiącu lat miał odzyskać bicie serca, po stu swój bystry umysł, a po następnych dziesięciu swoją potęgę. Potęgę, którą najpierw dawał wszystkim w jego otoczeniu, a potem, gdy ich moce rozwinęły się do odpowiedniego poziomu zabierał je dla siebie. Widzisz, nigdy mu nie ufałem, zawsze przed nim drżałem. Dlatego gdy inni wykorzystywali go, by wzmocnić swoją siłę, ja pogłębiłem moje słabości. Dawał nam co tylko chcieliśmy, więc wytworzyłem u siebie coś na rodzaj, hm, choroby, która miała wyniszczyć moje ciało, gdybym użył jakiejkolwiek mocy, wzroku, żywiołu... cokolwiek. Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później Król zabierze mi mój dar, a gdy tak się stanie, zapłaci za to.'' - A co to ma wspólnego ze mną? - wtrącił Fedar wstając od ogniska i kierując wzrok ku gwieździstemu niebu. ''- Wszystko, wszak podobnie jak wielu nieszczęśników, jesteś jednym z Pustych, czyż nie?'' Toa Żelaza zastanowił się przez chwilę. - Przecież mówisz, że go zabiłeś, prawda? Więc jak on może stać za stworzeniem pustych? ''- Nie on, jego krew. Spróbuj znaleźć na niebie czerwoną gwiazdę, większą i jaśniejszą niż wszystkie inne, widzisz? Uwierz lub nie, ale jej pierwotnym zadaniem było wskrzeszanie nas, wszystkich tych, którzy polegli. Wewnątrz jest aparatura, która odtwarza ciało i przenosi do niego esencję zmarłego, czyli coś jakby jego ducha. Problem polega na tym, że nie działa. Nie odsyła nas z powrotem. Gdy znaleźliśmy się wewnątrz gwiazdy Okaleczony miał mało czasu, jego ciało było zbyt skomplikowane do otworzenia i zaczęło się rozpadać. Zdążył jednak zaszczepić w umysłach tamtejszych rezydentów pewne instrukcje.'' - Instrukcje? - Mieli przystąpić do odbudowy maszyny, z kilkoma... modyfikacjami. Osoby, które umarły i zostały odesłane zostały połączone z krwią Okaleczonego Króla. Stały się tym, co nazywacie Pustymi. Rozpadając się powoli odtwarzają i umacniają jego ciało. '' - Dobra, ale co ja mam z tym wspólnego? - westchnął Toa Żelaza. -''He he he, już pewnie się zorientowałeś. Moje ciało nigdy nie zostało zrekonstruowane. Musiałem spróbować przejąć czyjeś inne, jednak wszyscy, których wypożyczałem rozpadali się na kawałki. Nie mogli znieść mojej esencji. Do czasu, aż natrafiłem na ciebie, Toa Żelaza. Masz władzę nad metalem, który jest w ciałach każdego z nas. Dzięki twojej mocy jestem w stanie utrzymać nas w jednym kawałku, he he he. Fedar obrócił się i zlustrował wzrokiem okolicę. Był całkiem sam. - Dobra, przyjmijmy, że nie zwariowałem, mimo głosów w głowie, które są wyraźną oznaką szaleństwa. Co teraz? -'' Okaleczony Król żyje w cyklu, takie jest jego przeznaczenie. Jednak teraz przeniósł go na innych, na cały świat. Skuł nas łańcuchami losu, lecz nie lękaj się. Z twoją mocą i moją wiedzą znajdziemy sposób, by je z nas zerwać. I myślę, że wiem od czego powinniśmy zacząć...'' Rozdział I: Okaleczony Król - Hmm... - Hmm? Czyżby coś nie tak? - Nie, nic. Wszystko w porządku... - Na pewno? - Otóż... - Fedar ciężko westchnął - gdy mówiłeś, że wiesz od czego zacząć, cóż, spodziewałem się... spodziewałem się czego innego niż... to. - Ach, racja. Niegdysiejszy Toa Żelaza uważnie zlustrował okolicę. Przerażony tłum najróżniejszej maści indywiduów rozpierzchł się z terenu okrągłego, brukowanego placu i pognał wzdłuż dziesiątek licznych, krętych alejek prowadzących w różne zakątki miasta. Motłoch pędził jakby sam Karzahni smagał go po plecach batem. W każdy razie uciekinierzy utrzymywali zawrotną prędkość przynajmniej do chwili, aż przestały otaczać ich budynki zajęte ogniem. A tych, trzeba przyznać - dziwnym zrządzeniem losu było całkiem sporo w okolicy. Na środku placu stał ratusz. Ratusz lub też przygasająca sterta cegieł i drewnianych belek, która jeszcze kilka chwil temu mogła poszczycić się owym mianem. A pośrodku tego wszystkiego znalazł się on, Fedar w swoim nowym, "pięknym" ciele. Maska, która przybrała kształt metalowej czaszki i połączyła się z jego twarzą, elementy szarej zbroi przypominające wystające kości, a gdyby tego było mało gdzieniegdzie żarzące się niczym tlący się jeszcze popiół oraz palce stóp i nóg zwieńczone pazurami. Zgadywał, że jego aparycja też mogła mieć coś wspólnego z tak niepokojącym zachowaniem otoczenia. - Możliwe, że sprawy zaszły trochę za daleko... Wnet sterta pozostałości po ratuszu rozstąpiła się na boki, ukazując ciężko dyszącego Toa w czerwonym pancerzu z Kanohi Hau na twarzy. W jego oczach płonęła czysta nienawiść. - Och, patrz Fedar, jednak to przeżył. A myślałem, że zawalenie budynku wystarczy, heh, twardy z niego zawodnik, nie? Duch Nynrah rzucił się w bok, by uniknąć nadlatującego fragmentu belki, którą cisnął w niego rozsierdzony Toa Ognia. Ten dobył miecz i z okrzykiem na ustach rzucił się na adwersarza, nim jeszcze pocisk miał realną szansę, by dosięgnąć celu. Fedar zacisnął pięści. Z jego nadgarstków wysunęły się ostrza dorównujące długością przedramionom. Poświęcił ułamek sekundy na ich obserwację, po czym rzucił się w stronę oponenta. Wciąż nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do nowych zdolności i braku starych. Chociaż o ile dobrze zrozumiał możliwość dowolnego manipulowania metalem, z którego składało się jego własne ciało było jedyną pozostałością po dawnym władaniu nad żelazem. -''Znowu się tym przejmujesz? Czy nie mówiłem ci, że stare sztuczki nie są ci już potrzebne? Nikt nie dorówna naszej nowej mocy.'' Toa Ognia zatrzymał się w połowie drogi i skierował sztych oręża ku Duchowi Nynrah. Ten w mgnieniu oka zaczął być trawiony przez niszczycielską pożogę, którą w przeszłości spopielił już niejednego. Toa włożył w ten atak cały swój gniew, ciągle utrzymując dewastujący strumień ognia. Chciał mieć pewność, że w ten sposób położy kres starciu. Wnet spod płaszcza płomieni wystrzelił łańcuch, który zawinął się wokół jego szyi. Toa Ognia natychmiast utracił koncentrację i przerwał atak żywiołem. W ciągu sekundy wokół jego kończyn oplotły się kolejne, wychodzące z ramion i napierśnika Fedara, który powolnym krokiem zbliżał się do niego. - Na twoje nieszczęście, od jakiegoś czasu ja też lubię bawić się ogniem. - rzucił od niechcenia. -'' Ha! Widzisz, oto prawdziwa potęga!'' - Cóż - Fedar wzruszył ramionami, czym nieintencjonalnie wstrząsnął zakutym w łańcuchy przeciwnikiem - kiedyś mogłem rozerwać każdego na kawałki samą myślą, nie wiem czy w naszym arsenale znajdzie się coś lepszego. - A czy kiedyś mogłeś zrobić to? Fedar ujął obiema rękoma głowę spacyfikowanego Toa i przybliżył ją do siebie tak, by nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy. Z jego ślepi wydobył się jarzący się na czerwono strumień energii. Na chwilę cały świat zatonął w wielkim blasku. Po blasku nastała nieprzenikniona ciemność, na ułamek sekundy przemknęło mu przez myśl, że oślepł. Jednak zaraz po tym odzyskał wzrok. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu nie patrzył już na jeńca, patrzył na siebie. Tak... rzeczywiście był całkiem paskudny. W ciągu paru sekund przed oczyma przemknęły mu setki obrazów. Żywot jako Matoranin, rodzima wioska zniszczona przez pustych, czerpiących korzyści z nieśmiertelności. Niewola, odbicie z rąk niejakiego Bractwa Krwi, ich zaprzysiężonych wrogów, przemiana w Toa, trening i długie życie przepełnione fanatyczną walką z tymi, którzy zniszczyli jego życie. Ale to przecież nie było życie Fedara, nie. Te wszystkie wspomnienia, należały do tamtego Toa. Pokonanego. Skutego łańcuchami. Z strugami krwi wylewającymi się z nosa, oczu i uszu. Duch Nynrah zachwiał się, rozluźnił więzy i padł na ziemię jeszcze przed tym, jak z łoskotem opadło na nie bezwładne ciało oponenta. - C-co to było? Co my właśnie zrobiliśmy? - wykrztusił w końcu - Jak już powiedziałem podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania, przed śmiercią byłem Skakdi Ognia. Żywioł nie jest jednak naszą jedyną mocą. Każdy z nas posiada własną, unikalną wzrokową moc. Moja pozwalała mi zaglądać we wspomnienia i poznawać życiorys innych. Pod warunkiem, że nawiązaliśmy kontakt wzrokowy. Cóż, wśród moich braci większym poważaniem cieszą się te, które sieją zniszczenie na polu bitwy, więc... mówiąc delikatnie nie byłem przez nich szczególnie poważany. Ale, ale! Ta moc jest tym, czego teraz najbardziej potrzebujemy Szare widmo Skakdi zmaterializowało się przed Fedarem. Nie był to jednak szpetny, umięśniony kolos przypominający bezrozumne bestie, za jakie - słusznie zresztą - są brani mieszkańcy Zakazu. Był to Skakdi przed zmutowaniem przez Makutę Spiriaha, Skakdi nie odbiegający budową ciała od przeciętnego Toa. - Ale to coś nowego - dodał wskazując na martwego Toa Ognia - Hmm... nadal - odezwał się powstający Fedar - rozrywanie myślą na kawałki było dużo fajniejsze. - Ha! Nie przeczę! - zaśmiało się widmo - Ale pamiętaj, że siła nie objawia się tylko w czystej potędze. Poznając żywot tego nieszczęśnika nabyliśmy bardzo cenne informacje o Bractwie Krwi. - Ta... to ci, którzy służą Okaleczonemu Królowie, nie? Bo z tego co... - Fedar dotknął skroni, starając się uporządkować cudze wspomnienia - z tego co "pamiętam" oni nie wiedzą kto jest ich szefem. Myślą, że służą słusznej sprawie. -''Tak samo jak wszyscy głupi żołdacy pod butem tyrana. Ale... on nie był głupim żołdakiem, nie. Ty też to widziałeś, prawda? On ma wiele osiągnięć, wysoką pozycję. Możemy to wykorzystać.'' Widmo wniknęło w Fedara. Ten zajął się ogniem i padł na kolana. Nie czuł nic, żadnego bólu, strachu, ani nawet gniewu. Gdy płomienie zostały wchłonięte przez jego ciało, spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Żadnych pazurów, żadnych kości, ani ognia. Szybko rzucił okiem na resztę ciała. Wyglądał niemalże identycznie jak jego ofiara. - No tak - uśmiechnął się smutno - to mi zostało ze "starych" sztuczek. - Hmm... nie jesteś wściekły. Nie jesteś też zdziwiony. Więc rozumiesz, co chcę osiągnąć, tak? '' - Zinfiltrujemy bractwo, zbliżymy się do sekretu Okaleczonego Króla i położymy mu kres. Tylko tyle i aż tyle. A potem... w końcu będziemy mogli nacieszyć się śmiercią - westchnął Fedar, po czym machnął od niechcenia ręką. Snop płomieni objął denata spoczywającego u jego stóp - lepiej nie zostawiać po nim śladu... - '' Ty już umarłeś. Dzisiaj umarł Fedar, Toa Żelaza. Na jego miejsce narodził się Virtus, Toa Ognia. Pamiętaj, od dzisiaj to jest twoja nowa tożsamość. *** Korowód jeńców maszerował w ponurym milczeniu wzdłuż szarej, brudnej uliczki. Kroczyli pośród sterty śmieci ścielących się gęsto pod ich stopami, a ciekawska ludność miasta przyglądała się im z bacznie zza okien swych domostw. Głównie tylko obserwowali ten niecodzienny widok, lecz pośród nich znaleźli się i tacy, którzy rozwarli okiennice i od czasu do czasu ciskali ku podróżnym jakieś domowe odpady, pięknie komponujące się z tymi, które już uprzednio zdążyli zdeptać podczas ślamazarnej przechadzki. Spuszczone głowy, drżące ręce zakute w kajdany oraz złamane, wypalone spojrzenia. Więźniowie porzucili już nadzieję. Niektórzy w momencie gdy pojmali ich tak zwani Łowcy, zbrojne ramię Bractwa Krwi, wojownicy przeszkoleni w walce i neutralizacji takich jak oni. Pustych. Inni złamali się już niedługo po tym jak zostali dotknięci tą nieszczęsną przypadłością i zorientowali się, że otoczenie nie pała do nich miłością. W każdym razie teraz wszyscy byli zjednoczeni w rozpaczy. Fedar kroczył obok tych nieszczęśników, sporadycznie rzucając na nich okiem i upewniając się, że nikt nie szykuje się do brawurowej ucieczki. Zgadywał, że powinien bardziej przykładać się do obserwacji, nawet jak na kogoś kto tylko podszywa się pod Łowcę. Chociażby dla samego zachowania pozorów. Z drugie doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie ma takowej potrzeby i nawet gdyby faktycznie był jednym z tych fanatyków, to tak samo zwracałby uwagę na skazańców. Minęło dobre pół roku od kiedy zabił jednego z nich i przejął jego personalia. Przez ten czas nie raz został przydzielony do eskorty. Początkowo bacznie zwracał uwagę na jeńców, każdy wydawał mu się inny, unikalny. Za każdym kryła się inna historia, której był ciekaw. Jednak po kilku łowach uświadomił sobie, że w gruncie rzeczy dzielące ich różnice są tylko pozorne, wszyscy, których prowadził byli jednakowo złamani oraz przybici. Można by rzec, że nawet pogodzeni ze swoim losem. Wiedzieli, że nie ma dla nich ratunku i ucieczka nie ma sensu. Nie wspominając o zastępie uzbrojonych morderców, którzy już raz ich pokonali i wciąż byli w pobliżu. To też mogło trochę odstraszać. Słońce wyjrzało zza szarych chmur w chwili gdy eskorta doprowadziła Pustych na okrągły plac, gdzie zaczęli wprowadzać ich do więziennych powozów. - Piękny dzień, żeby umrzeć - przemknęło przez myśl Ducha Nynrah - szkoda, że nie jest wam to dane, o nie. Was czeka dużo gorszy los. - Przestań się nad nimi użalać. Wiesz, że nie możemy im pomóc. Zresztą minęło już dużo czasu, powinieneś się do tego przyzwyczaić. - Wiesz, słyszałem kiedyś, że jeśli słyszysz głosy w głowie, to jest szansa, że jednak nie jesteś wariatem. To tylko twoje sumienie. Chociaż ono zwykle mówi inne rzeczy. Pamiętasz jeszcze co to takiego, to całe sumienie? Jest powiązane z empatią, współczuciem i innymi takimi. - Posądzasz mnie o ich brak? Wszelkie wartości są piękne, lecz niepraktyczne. Nimi nie osiągniemy naszego celu. Nie możemy pomóc tamtym pustym, takie są fakty. Nie możemy tego zrobić teraz. Ale możemy zgładzić Okaleczonego Króla, to powinno przynieść im ukojenie. - Powinno - powtórzył Fedar Z czasem wokół wozów zaczął gromadzić się coraz to większy tłum gapiów, obserwujących jak ostatni puści byli prowadzeni do wnętrza pojazdów. Fedar nie mógł się nadziwić temu widokowi. Jednak bynajmniej nie tym jak wielkim zainteresowaniem cieszyli się tamci nieszczęśnicy. Pośród narastającej zgrai dostrzegł coś, co przykuło jego uwagę. Między obserwatorami znajdował się Vortixx w czarnym pancerzu z czerwonymi zdobieniami. Jego zbroja była mocno pokiereszowana, w wielu miejscach wybrakowana i "załatana" innymi, niepasującymi do siebie elementami osłon, nadając całości wygląd zlepku odpadów ze złomowiska. Farba na jego plecach była mocno starta, lecz dawny Toa Żelaza swoim uważnym okiem wciąż był w stanie wychwycić pozostałości po kształtach czerwonego Visoraka, który niegdyś był tam wymalowany. Zbrojna Dywizja Rua. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że owy Vortixx w przeszłości należał do tejże formacji. Rua z języka Matoran oznaczało waleczność, co doskonale pasowało do tamtej dywizji, która podczas wojny domowej budziła strach na całym Południowym Kontynencie i siała spustoszenie gdziekolwiek się tylko pojawiła. Podlegali Kordowi, bezlitosnemu dyktatorowi, który pewnego dnia rozkazał im przeprowadzić czystki etniczne i wymordować każdego Skakdi w większych miastach na wschodnim obszarze kontynentu, gdyż ci zaczęli popierać jego największego rywala, Tordara, który właśnie pochodził z tego samego gatunku. To doprowadziło do ich długiego i zajadłego konfliktu z "niebieskimi" - jego elitarnymi wojownikami nazywanymi tak od koloru ich pancerzy. Okropieństwa, które sobie wzajemnie wyrządzali były nie do opisania. Toteż Duch Nynrah nie mógł pojąć jak jeden z niebieskich jakby nigdy nic stał obok tamtego Vortixx po tym wszystkim co ich dzieliło. Ba, nawet od czasu do czasu odwracali się ku sobie i coś między sobą szeptali. Jakim cudem? - Czy to nie oczywiste? Nienawiść i uprzedzenia to coś, czego nie jesteśmy w stanie wykorzenić. Myślisz, że w polowaniu na pustych chodzi o tę chorą ideologię bractwa? O wytępienie nieświętego plugastwa? Nie, Fedar, chodzi o znalezienie odpowiedniej ofiary, obiektu, który skupi na sobie nienawiść tłumu. Wspólnego wroga. Dane mi było poznać wiele cywilizacji, gdybym miał zacząć wymieniać łączące je cechy, znalazłby się pośród nich strach. Strach przed tym co obce czy też odmienne. Czy to inna rasa, czy też mieszkaniec odległej ziemi. Bez znaczenia. Pamiętasz jaka była pierwsza cnota, którą dał wam wasz bóg, Mata Nui?" - Jedność - odpowiedział po chwili namysłu, mimowolnie przypominając sobie jak przez mgłę stare nauki, które miał nadzieję dawno wyprzeć z umysłu. Fedar przestał wierzyć, że ktoś sprawuje piecze nad tym światem, gdyż według niego nie było możliwe posiadanie tak wielkiej mocy, z jaką Mata Nui był przedstawiany przez Turaga, a jednocześnie być tak nieudolnym w sprawowaniu jedynego tylko obowiązku, opieki nad swoim ludem. - Dokładnie tak, jedność. Mówiono ci, że jedność osiągniecie przez miłość, przez braterstwo. Przez przyjaźń! Dobrze, że to odrzuciłeś. Żałosne kłamstwa. Prawdziwą jedność daje nienawiść. Pogarda i gniew wymierzone we wspólnego wroga. Od zawsze największym wrogiem nie jest cudzoziemiec, lecz twój sąsiad. Spójrz no tylko na nich. Wróg mojego wroga. Zjednoczył ich strach przed pustymi, nowym, obcym zagrożeniem. Znacznie potężniejszym niż wszystko z czym zetknęli się do tej pory, a w każdym razie tak przynajmniej stara się im wmówić Bractwo Krwi. Zabierz pustych, co się wtedy stanie? Trzeba będzie znaleźć nowego wroga. Może odżyją dawne urazy, może narodzą się nowe? Kto wie, kto wie... - Ta, kto wie? - powtórzył beznamiętnie - Hm... a ty nadal myślisz o tym, żeby uratować tamtych nieszczęśników? Czuję, że cię to trapi. - Potrzebują pomocy. Zresztą sam wpakowałem w to niektórych z nich. - Pomocy... bo wcześniej wychodziło ci to tak dobrze, czyż nie? Niesienie pomocy, ha! - zakpił głos w jego głowie - '' Wiesz co mam na myśli, prawda?'' - Wiem. To już cios poniżej pasa. *** Miało to miejsce lata temu, Fedar był świeżo upieczonym Toa, członkiem - z perspektywy czasu dosyć żałosnego - ruchu oporu walczącego o zjednoczenie rozbitego kontynentu. Młody, niedoświadczony. Chciał się szybko wykazać, szukał okazji, by stać się prawdziwym bohaterem. Ach, jakże był wtedy głupi... Ulewny deszcz runął na miasto Lothran, bezlitośnie bombardując kroplami wody tamtejsze uliczki i dachy domostw, w których mieszkańcy skryli się przed przybierającym na sile żywiołem. Porywisty wiatr chaotycznie szarpał na wszystkie strony doszczętnie przemoczonym płaszczem podróżującego Fedara, któremu przyszło znaleźć się w tym miejscu. Schylił lekko głowę, prawą ręką podtrzymując narzucony na nią kaptur, tak, aby nie zerwał go z niej wzmagający się wicher. Niestrudzony parł przed siebie, w miarę możliwości wymijając wszechobecne kałuże. W końcu przekroczył otwartą na oścież bramę, przyozdobioną łukiem z wyrzeźbionym Gukko na tle tarczy, herbem Lothran. Tym samym opuścił progi miasta, pozostawiając za sobą jego wysokie, spiczaste budynki i ich brunatne dachy. Skierował się wzdłuż wyłożonej kamienną kostką ścieżki, prowadzącej do przybytku, który jakiś czas temu wypatrzył korzystając ze swojej Kanohi Akaku. Karczmy. W tamtych czasach opancerzenie Fedara zawierało kilka białych elementów, upodabniających go do Toa Lodu. Wielu było takich, którzy obawiali się Toa Żelaza i mocy, którą dysponowali, nawet - a może zwłaszcza - Bractwo Makuta żywiło do nich strach. Dlatego też postarali się wyeliminować większość z nich, a Fedar - przynajmniej jeszcze wtedy - nie chciał do nich dołączyć. Nim pewnym ruchem otworzył wiodące do jej wnętrza drzwi, szybko rzucił okiem na znajdujący się nad nimi szyld. Widniał na nim napis "Cztery Muaki", ozdobiony konturami owych rahi, narysowanych w czterech różnych rogach tabliczki. Przez lata farba zdążyła się już nieco wytrzeć, zamazując nieco wyblakłe kształty jednego z nich. Zdjął kaptur. W środku panowała wrzawa i harmider, większość stołów była okupowana przez radosnych biesiadników, którzy podobnie do niego szukali schronienia przed deszczem, umilając sobie czas pochłaniając kolejne porcje trunków i jedzenia. Aromatyczny zapach ciepłych posiłków wdarł się do jego nozdrzy. Natychmiast przystąpił do lady, odprowadzony wzrokiem przez innych rezydentów karczmy, którzy szybko stracili nim zainteresowanie i powrócili do swoich dotychczasowych zajęć. Gdyby Fedar chociaż na chwilę wyzbył się swojej obojętności i poświęcił im ledwie odrobinę uwagi, dostrzegłby dziwny niepokój oraz cień paniki, jaki początkowo zagościł w ich oczach. Barman, będący Steltianinem skierował się w stronę Fedara, nim ten jeszcze zdążył dobrze usiąść na miejscu. Uraczył go trunkiem oraz rozmową o niczym, którą podróżny nie był zbytnio zainteresowany, no ale cóż mu pozostało? Fedar wodził wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu, od czasu do czasu przytakując barmanowi, nie bardzo wiedząc nawet o czym tamten mówił. W końcu jego spojrzenie spoczęło na ścianie obwieszonej rzędami trofeów, w postaci łbów mniej lub bardziej niebezpiecznych Rahi. Nie minęła dłuższa chwila, gdy po dość wnikliwej obserwacji dopatrzył się wypchanych głów należący do Muak. Dokładnie czterech z rozwartymi paszczami, eksponujących swoje okazałe uzębienie. Tak jak głosiła nazwa karczmy. - Pan Khan - zaczął barman - czyli założyciel tej karczmy, był wielkim pasjonatem myślistwa. Przed wojną często wyruszał w odległe strony na łowy i przynosił ze sobą różne zdobycze. Podobno z Muakami stoczył najdłuższy, najbardziej zaciekł bój w całym swoim życiu. Na ich cześć nazwał ten skromny przybytek. - Był pasjonatem? To znaczy, że już nie żyje? - Och, nie! Skądże! Pan Khan żyje, po prostu musiał porzucić swoją pasję. - Skoro łowy to jego pasja, to dlaczego z niej zrezygnował? - zainteresował się Duch Nynrah. - Z przyczyn zdrowotnych - wyjaśnił Steltianin - podczas jednej z wypraw niedźwiedź pyłowy pozbawił go nogi. - Rozumiem... - Wcześniej stracił rękę do łokcia, ale go to nie zniechęciło. Sprawił sobie ładną protezę i hak, muszę przyznać, że całkiem okazały. Jednak po tamtym drugim incydencie uznał, że może lepiej pora osiąść i cieszyć się spokojnym, statecznym życiem. Wnet drzwi karczmy trzasnęły z głośnym hukiem o ścianę. Biesiadnicy ponownie zwrócili się w tamtym kierunku, jednak tym razem na znacznie dłużej niż poprzednio. Pojawili się ci, których spodziewali się na miejscu przybyłego Ducha Nynrah. Dzisiaj widocznie nieco się spóźnili. Było ich czterech. Każdy tęgiej postury, co w sumie było normą pośród mieszkańców Zakazu. Odziani w szare pancerze, noszące ślady wielu potyczek w postaci licznych zarysowań, pęknięć i mniejszych, aczkolwiek zauważalnych uszczerbków w opancerzeniu. Przy pasach mieli broń, różne rodzaje obuchów. Fedar miał kilka domysłów co do ich tożsamości. Żołnierze? A może dezerterzy lub zwykli bandyci, jakich wielu pląta się po świecie? Nieistotne kim byli, obecność takich jak oni zwiastowała tylko jedno - rozróbę i poważne kłopoty dla każdego, kto znalazł się w ich najbliższym otoczeniu Tak było i tym razem. Niebywale rozradowani, pewnym krokiem pomaszerowali do najbliższego stołu. Jeden z nich chwycił za ramię do niedawna ucztującego Vortixx i zamaszystym ruchem strącił go z krzesła prosto na drewnianą podłogę. - To nasze miejsca - oświadczył natychmiast. Pozostali obecni przy stole w popłochu porzucili swoje stanowiska, ustępując je bandytom, którzy skierowali się w ich kierunku. - No popatrzcie, koledzy! - zagadnął jeden z nich. - Ci tutaj są mądrzejsi od tych poprzednich, przynajmniej znają swoje miejsce! Krzesło głośno zaszurało po podłodze. Fedar wstał od blatu barmana i powoli skierował się ku przybyszom. - Co ty robisz! - wyszeptał tamten - Masz pojęcie na co się porywasz! To nie tak... stój! Toa Żelaza uśmiechnął się. - Oczywiście, że mam - pomyślał - to moja wielka szansa. - Pff, a ty coś za jeden? - fuknął Skakdi, wstając od stołu i wychodząc mu na spotkanie - Jakiś Toa, co? Uważasz się za bohatera? Ha! Nie często widujemy tu takich, zgadnij dlaczego! W karczmie rozległ się głośny rechot jego towarzyszy. Pozostałe osoby w pomieszczeniu, będące głównie Matoraninami, zamarły w absolutnej ciszy. Zakaziańczyk sięgnął po buławę zwisającą przy pasie, spuszczając wzrok z Fedara. Duch Nynrah błyskawicznie zamachnął się prawą ręką, stojący naprzeciw niego osiłek nie usłyszał niepokojącego świstu, zagłuszonego wyciem jego kompanów. Jednak nawet gdyby go usłyszał, nawet gdyby ciągle wpatrywał się w adwersarza nie mógłby nic zrobić. W ułamku sekundy runął z trzaskiem na ziemię. Zaskoczony, jeden z bandytów natychmiast do niego doskoczył i pochylił się nad nim. Od razu spostrzegł stalowy kolec wbity prosto między jego oczy. Osoby obserwujące to zajście z boku przez bardzo krótką chwilę zobaczyły jakiś nieduży, szary obiekt, który mignął między Toa a denatem. Jednak żaden z nich nie zauważył, aby ten pierwszy trzymał go w dłoni, a byli wśród nich i tacy, którzy ciągle patrzyli na jego ręce. Wyglądało to tak, jakby pojawił się przed nim znikąd. Co z resztą było prawdą. - To było szybkie, mam nadzieję, że was stać na nieco więcej - zakpił Duch Nynrah. Liczył, że tak sprowokuje ich do ataku. Nie musiał długo czekać. Ten sam Skakdi, który klęczał nad trupem odwrócił się w jego kierunku, powstając na równe nogi. Natychmiast dobył oburącz pokaźny buzdygan i uniósł go nad głowę szykując się do biegu. Fedar zacisnął pięść i wykorzystując moc Żelaza, przejął kontrolę nad pancerzem Zakaziańczyka zmuszając go do raptownego obrotu, zwieńczonego uderzeniem w szkaradne lico jednego z jego towarzyszy, który również chciał rzucić się wroga. Siła ciosu była tak duża, że zwaliła go na pobliski stół, który rozleciał się w drobne kawałki. - C-co... co ty robisz, idioto? - wybełkotał wypluwając kilka wybitych zębów. - Ja... - Skakdi nie mógł pojąć co się stało. Toa Żelaza wykorzystał chwilę jego konsternacji, dopadając do niego i wbijając mu ostrze w plecy. Fedar nie pamiętał jak dalej potoczyło się to zajście. Pamiętał tylko swoją zbroję pokrytą juchą, zdewastowane umeblowanie i spopieloną ścianę z trofeami. Oraz te oczy. Wpatrzone w niego ślepia biesiadników, których obronił. Spodziewał się wdzięczności, w końcu jakby nie patrzeć uratował ich przed napastnikami. Fakt, wystrój wnętrza trochę ucierpiał, ale minimalizm też miał swoje plusy. A jednak w ich spojrzeniach dostrzegł tylko strach. - Ty... ty... - zaczął zrozpaczony barman - czy ty wiesz, co narobiłeś!? - Em... uratowałem was? - Uratowałeś... uratowałeś! Czy ty masz chociaż pojęcie co to byli za jedni!? - wydarł się Steltiańczyk - To byli żołnierze Korda! - Teraz to bardziej tylko kilka trupów... - wzruszył ramionami - Ty nadal nic nie rozumiesz? - zapytał barman - W pobliżu stacjonuje jego garnizon. Członkowie armii mają... specjalne przyzwolenia, mogą pozwolić sobie na pewne rzeczy kosztem cywilów. Wpadali tu średnio raz na tydzień, nażerali się, czasem przekręcili komuś maskę, a potem sobie szli. Tyle, nic więcej! Jasne, to ciężkie, ale przynajmniej nie puszczają pół miasta z dymem! A teraz powiedz mi, co zrobią ich koledzy, kiedy dowiedzą się, że w tej karczmie jedni z nich zostali zabici? - Ale... to ja ich zabiłem, nikt z was, tylko ja - bronił się Fedar. - Myślisz, że kogokolwiek to obchodzi? Myślisz, że będą bawić się w doszukiwanie sprawcy? Chciałeś nam pomóc, tak? A będziesz tu potem, by pomóc nam z całą armią? No, będziesz czy nie? Fedar spuścił nisko wzrok. Nasunął kaptur na głowę i wyszedł. *** - Dlaczego przywołałeś to wspomnienie? - zapytał z wyrzutami Toa Żelaza. - Żeby pokazać ci, że niesienie pomocy nie zawsze przynosi dobro. Sam się o tym przekonałeś. To twoja pierwsza, wielka porażka. Nie chcę, byś poniósł kolejne. Uwierz mi, jesteśmy już bardzo blisko naszego celu, dobrze ci idzie. Nie zepsuj tego, nie pozwól, by emocje nam przeszkodziły. Rozległ się tętent kopyt, który zakończył ich rozmowę. Powozy do pełna załadowane więźniami ruszyły, a chwilę po ich zniknięciu gromada gapiów zaczęła się rozchodzić, powracając do swoich codziennych, przyziemnych zajęć. Fedar poczuł odrazę, gdy nareszcie mógł spojrzeć na ich twarze. Ta zwiększyła się, gdy niektórzy z gapiów zaczęli go mijać, nierzadko kłaniając się w pasie. Nie dało się zakwestionować, że Łowcy Pustych cieszyli się wielkim poważaniem i szacunkiem wśród prostej ludności, która odbiera ich jako wielkich bohaterów, ba, była nawet wdzięczna za ich zasługi w boju z niewypowiedzianym zagrożeniem. Twarz Toa Żelaza wykrzywił pogardliwy uśmiech, niewidoczny spod maski. - Gdyby tylko znali prawdę - pomyślał. Nastało południe, a wraz z nim w całym grodzie rozbrzmiało bicie dzwonów - znak dla miejscowych, by zebrać się przed siedzibą tutejszego Turagi. Alarm został zainicjowany przez Łowców, którzy złożyli mu wizytę i zażyczyli sobie, by zebrał swoją ludność w jednym miejscu. Mieli poruszyć ważne kwestie dotyczące obrony przed pustymi. Jednak Fedar nie znajdował się wtedy pośród nich. Wraz z czterema towarzyszami skierował się na obrzeża miasta. Zebranie, które zorganizowali pozostali, było tylko zasłoną dymną. Przemierzając bezludną okolicę Toa Żelaza sięgnął za pas, po niewielką fiolkę wypełnioną szkarłatną substancją, kilkukrotnie obracając ją w dłoni. Bractwo nazywało to Świętą Krwią. Specyfik ten miał przyspieszać proces regeneracji oraz wzmacniać siły tego, kto go zażył. Stanowił standardowe wyposażenie Łowców. Pontyfik stojący na czele Bractwa Krwi mawiał, że jest to dar od nowego boga, który miał pomóc jego sługom w walce z plagą Pustych. Duch Nynrah odłożył fiolkę na miejsce. - Esencja Okaleczonego Króla... ta samą, którą kusił mnie, mój lud i wielu przed nami. - odezwało się widmo w jego głowie - Teraz stanie się przyczyną jego klęski. Gdy cykl życia Okaleczonego Króla dobiegał końca i zapadał w sen, zrzucał swoje stare ciało niczym wąż zrzuca skórę. Jego pozostałości poddane odpowiedniej obróbce przeistaczały się w to, co Łowcy nazywali Świętą Krwią. Bractwo wysyłało swoich członków po całym świecie na poszukiwania dawnych grobowców tego, którego czcili, pod pretekstem pozyskiwania świętych relikwii. Mało kto znał o nich prawdę i wiedział, że służą do uzupełniania zapasów Krwi. Pośród tego wąskiego grona znajdował się Fedar, chociaż nie pozyskał tej wiedzy ze względu na wysoką rangę w organizacji, a od Skakdi rezydującego w ich wspólnym ciele. Dzięki niemu posiadł też wiedzę, którą nie dysponowali nawet jego przełożeni. Każdorazowe zażycie krwi zaszczepiało w jej użytkownikach cząstkę Okaleczonego Króla. Cząstkę, która odpowiednio rozwinięta pozwalała mu przemienić ich w to, z czym tak zaciekle walczyli - w Pustych. A im więcej tych pałętało się po świcie, tym większa moc czekała na niego po przebudzeniu ciała, gdyż umysł ocknął się i knuł już lata temu. To właśnie jeden ze starych grobowców był celem drużyny Ducha Nynrach. Grobowiec, a raczej ktoś, kto znał jego lokalizację. Na przestrzeni lat w Bractwie Krwi doszło do schizmy, a organizacja podzieliła się na kilka odłamów. Niektórzy znajdowali się pod wpływem Króla i spełniali jego wolę utrzymując z nim mentalny kontakt, inni byli jedynie fanatykami, którzy zbyt poważnie potraktowali misję zwalczania pustych. Do tych drugich należeli tak zwani Podłokrwiści, okrzyknięci Heretykami przez główną, najstarszą gałąź kościoła. To właśnie były przedstawiciel tego ugrupowania był tym, który miał zaprowadzić Toa Żelaza do celu. Ortodoksyjność jego kamratów skłoniła go do dezercji, jednak ten kto opuszcza szeregi Podłokrwistych musiał liczyć się z tym, że po tym nie pożyje zbyt długo. Toteż udało mu się nawiązać kontakt z głównym odłamem Bractwa i zawrzeć umowę - w zamian za ochronę doprowadzić ich do świętej relikwii. W końcu dotarli do umówionego miejsca spotkania, drewnianej chatki na uboczu, położonej dosłownie rzut kanoka od granicy miasta. Tam miał skrywać się ich cel. - Zostańcie tutaj - nakazał Fedar - ja wejdę do środka, wy pilnujcie. Spróchniałe drzwi otworzyły się ze skrzypnięciem. Łowca wmaszerował do środka, zastając tam Vortixx klęczącego nad rozpalonym kominkiem. Ten trzymał w ręce plik papierów i pergaminów, które pojedynczo ciskał w objęcia płomieni. Od czasu do czasu zatrzymywał się, żeby szybko przelecieć wzrokiem po niektórych z nich, mrucząc przy tym coś pod nosem, po czym kontynuował swoje zajęcie. Obrócił się gwałtownie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z obecności Toa Żelaza, jednocześnie posyłając wszystkie papiery w ogień. - Ty! - odezwał się lekko wystraszony, lecz szybko odzyskał na sobą panowanie. - Nie znam cię... to znaczy, że nie jesteś jednym z moich dawnych "przyjaciół". - niemalże parsknął śmiechem wypowiadając ostatnie słowo - Więc to ciebie przysłali ci drudzy, tak? - Tak, możesz mi mówić Virtus. - przedstawił się przybysz - Jak już zauważyłeś nie jestem jednym z twoich przyjaciół, ale na zewnątrz czeka na nas kilku moich, postaramy się zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo. - wyjaśnił oschle. Vortixx uśmiechnął się i powstał z kolan, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. - Oczywiście, jeśli informacje, które dla nas masz faktycznie są tego warte - dodał groźnie Łowca, zatrzymując dezertera - Co to jest? - zapytał wskazując palcem na płonące dokumenty - Mapy, raporty, święte księgi i takie tam - wyrecytował natychmiast Vortixx - coś, bez czego tylko ja będę w stanie wskazać wam drogę do grobowca. To jak, idziemy? - uśmiechnął się jadowicie. - Idziemy. Wspólnie przekroczyli próg skromnego domostwa, spodziewając się zastać na zewnątrz oczekującą ich kompanię. Chociaż towarzysze Fedara faktycznie nadal się tam znajdowali, to z całą pewnością już nie dało się o nich powiedzieć, że ciągle na niego czekali. Cała czwórka spoczywała bez ruchu na ziemi, porozrzucana po okolicy. Toa Żelaza nie był w stanie stwierdzić na pierwszy rzut oka czy są martwi, czy też jedynie ogłuszeni. Pomiędzy ich ciałami znajdował się ogromny miecz o dwóch ostrzach wbity w ziemię. Oręż dorównywał rozmiarom opierającemu się o niego Toa w czerwono-srebrnym pancerzu. Osobnik miał ręce splecione na piersi i nisko spuszczoną głowę. Na widok przybyłych natychmiast się wyprostował, odstępując o krok od broni. - O, witajcie - odezwał się z uśmiechem na ustach unosząc prawą dłoń w geście powitania. - Ech, świetna eskorta... - westchnął Duch Nynrah. Toa Ognia wzruszył ramionami. - Wybacz, ale zgaduję, że to trochę wina tego, że zaatakowałem ich z zaskoczenia - rzucił od niechcenia - kto jak kto, ale osoby, które czuwają powinny być nieco bardziej, no cóż, czujne - roześmiał się Fedar natychmiast sięgnął po miecz, wtem z obu stron okolicznych zarośli wyłoniło się pół tuzina innych wojowników. - Ej, spokojnie, kolego. - powiedział Toa Ognia, kilkukrotnie opuszczając obie dłonie, dając znak Fedarowi, by zrobił to samo ze swoją bronią - nie musimy walczyć. W gruncie rzeczy jesteśmy po tej samej stronie, nie? - Doprawdy? - wycedził. - Jak najbardziej! No, Bakudan, nie przedstawisz mnie twojemu nowemu znajomemu? Vortix do tej pory skrywający się za Fedarem zadrżał. - T-to są moi dawni kompani - zaczął wyjaśniać - Ci, przed którymi tak świetnie nas ochroniliście... ten przed tobą nazywa się Ocerios. - Dla ciebie to Egzekutor Ocerios - poprawił go. W hierarchii Bractwa Krwi i wielu jego odłamów, Egzekutor był wysokim stopniem, nadawanym osobom, które zaszczyciły się wielkimi osiągnięciami na polu bitwy. To właśnie im powierzono najcięższe i najtrudniejsze operacje bojowe. Niewielu było takich, którzy mogli poszczycić się tym mianem, a grono osób, przed którymi musieli odpowiadać ze swoich czynów było jeszcze szczuplejsze. - I nie waż się o tym zapomnieć - dokończył wskazując na niego palcem. - Och, jesteś egzekutorem? Uwierz lub nie, ale ja też. -'' Hm... właściwie, to nie. Egzekutorem był tamten Toa, którego zabiliśmy i pozwoliliśmy sobie pożyczyć jego personalia.'' - Zamknij się. - Skarcił go w myślach Fedar -'' Ale to tylko taki szczegół, jeśli chcemy być precyzyjni.'' - O, sam widzisz! - uradował się Ocerios - Jesteśmy po tej samej stronie! Spójrz! Ja nawet nie zabiłem twoich podwładnych, za jakiś czas się obudzą! Jedyne co chcemy to wymierzyć zasłużoną karę tamtemu śmieciowi, przecież dobrze wiesz, że obaj mamy innego, wspólnego wroga. Czy w takim razie jest jakiś sens walczyć między sobą? Poza tym... Toa obrócił się błyskawicznie, chwytając za długą rękojeść dwustronnego miecza, wyrywając go z ziemi. Kilkukrotnie zakręcił nim w widowiskowy sposób, po czym rozdzielił go na dwa, mniejsze oręże. Pierwszy ponownie wbił w grunt pod swoimi stopami, a drugi złożył na swoim ramieniu. -... spójrz tutaj - uśmiechnął się stukając palcem o krwiście czerwony klejnot wystający z głowicy. - Wiesz co to, prawda? Fedar pokiwał głową, wiedział doskonale. Jeden z fragmentów Okaleczonego Króla. To, czego potrzebował, by spełnić swoją misję. Gdy inni pozyskiwali jego siłę pijąc krew lub - jak prawdopodobnie miało to miejsce w przypadku tamtego Toa - korzystali z napełnionych jego mocą "relikwii", on w swoim nowym ciele był w stanie wysysać z jednych i drugich moc Króla, by rosnąć w siłę. Tak jak Toa przelewający swoją moc w kamienie, by stworzyć godnych następców, lecz ten proces przebiegał w drugą stronę. - To jest to, co wam obiecał, prawda? Niestety, jak widzisz relikwia jest już nasza, więc nic tu po tobie. - cmoknął ustami. - możesz sobie już pójść i oszczędzić kłopotów. - Kłamca. - odezwało się widmo - Czułem jej obecność już od jakiegoś czasu, ale była bardzo nikła, więc uznałem, że to tylko esencja króla w okolicznych pustych. To nasiliło się, gdy znaleźliśmy tego żałosnego Vortixx, spodziewałem się, że to dlatego, że pewnie wcześniej odwiedził grobowiec i został na nim jakiś ślad. Ale nie... teraz jestem pewien, że to właśnie jego czułem przez cały czas, wiesz co to znaczy?" - Chce nas oszukać - wywnioskował Toa Żelaza. - tamten fragment Króla jest wciąż do odnalezienia. - Tak. A ponadto los podsuwa nam pod nos kolejny fragment do zdobycia... Fedar prędko zlustrował potencjalnych adwersarzy. Zacisnął pieści w gniewie. Wiedział, że przy takiej przewadze liczebnej nie ma szans zatrzymać ich wszystkich i pozwolić Vortixx na ucieczkę. Niechętnie odsunął się w bok, odsłaniając stojącą za nim postać. Ocerios wyszczerzył zęby na ten widok. - Co?! - przeraził się Bakudan - Przecież mieliśmy umowę! - Wybacz... - powiedział z wolna Toa Żelaza. Wtem niespodziewanie jego ciało stanęło w snopie płomieni, które odrzuciły zlęknionego Vortixx na drewnianą ścianę. Gdy ognie zniknęły, nie przypominał już w niczym Toa, lecz ponownie przybrał swoją potworną postać, w której niegdyś zgładził nieszczęśnika, którego wygląd utrzymywał jeszcze przed chwilą. Błyskawicznym ruchem pochwycił Bakudana za gardło i zbliżył go do siebie, by nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy -... niedawno ktoś mi przypomniał, że nie każdego da się uratować. Miał plan. Plan, do którego realizacji potrzebne mu były nie moce Toa, lecz złączonego z nim Skakdi. Tak jak tamtego pamiętnego dnia, gdy wkradł się w szeregi Bractwa Krwi, tak i teraz użył mocy wzroku. Z tą różnicą, że od owego incydentu miał już kilka okazji, by lepiej ją opanować. Wszedł w umysł szamocącego się nieszczęśnika, ignorując rzeczy błahe i zbędne, skupiając się jedynie na tym co było mu potrzebne. W końcu posiadł wiedzę, którą pożądał. Zwolnił żelazny uścisk, upuszczając martwe ciało Bakudana. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że uprzednie zapewnienia denata były prawdą - bez jego wiedzy, tamci nie wiedzieli gdzie szukać relikwii. Zabijając go Fedar upewnił się, że ten stan rzeczy pozostanie niezmieniony. W końcu nie potrzebował konkurencji. Miał teraz możliwość spokojnie odejść, odwrócić się i uciec zostawiając podłokrwistych w tyle. Jednak nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Odsłonił przed nimi swoją przykrywkę, pozwolił, by ujrzeli jego prawdziwą postać. Jakikolwiek świadek tego zajścia był mu nie na rękę. Przez chwilę przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl, że gdyby opowiedzieli komuś o tym zajściu, ich historia zostałaby wzięta za jedną z niedorzecznych propagand, rozsiewanych przez zwaśnioną organizację. Możliwe, że nikt nie wziąłby ich na poważnie, ale z drugiej strony... nie mógł ryzykować. Rozłożył szeroko ręce. Jego koszmarne ciało zaczęło emanować ogniem, płonące języki górowały nad okolicznymi drzewami. Pożoga rozprzestrzeniła się z zawrotną prędkością, pożerając nie tylko drewnianą chatkę, pobliską florę i denata spoczywającego u stóp łowcy, ale również sześciu flankujących go podłokrwistych, a nawet jego własnych, nieprzytomnych towarzyszy. Wiedział, że powinno mu być z tego powodu chociaż... przykro? Jednak nie czuł nic w związku z grupowym morderstwem, które właśnie popełnił. Nic, nawet odrobiny żalu. Jego misja była w końcu najważniejsza, musiał ją wypełnić za wszelką cenę. Niestety, na drodze pozostała mu jeszcze jedna przeszkoda. Płomienie zaczęły gasnąć, stopniowo wchłaniane przez ciało Fedara. Na chwilę przed ich całkowitym zniknięciem, rozproszyła się tarcza, stworzona przez Hau posiadaną przez Oceriosa. Ten znalazł dzięki niej schronienie przed zabójczym atakiem. Z racji na swój żywioł mógł pozwolić sobie na opuszczenie osłony nieco wcześniej, niż uczyniliby to inni na jego miejscu. Korzystając z mocy pochodzącej z fragmentu Okaleczonego Króla, pokrył jeden ze swoim mieczy mrokiem i cisnął go w kierunku adwersarza, zgadując, że wyładowania jego zwykłego żywiołu nie wyrządzą mu większej krzywdy. Skryty pod ognistą zasłoną atak nie został w porę zauważony przez Toa Żelaza. Chociaż zdołał zareagować i odchylić się w bok, pędzące ostrze trafiło go, bez trudu przechodząc przez jego prawy bark. Padł na kolana i zacisnął zęby. Ciało Pustego natychmiast przystąpiło do regeneracji rany, wykorzystując moc żelaza na uzupełnienie uszkodzonego pancerza oraz dawniej pochłonięte zapasy Świętej Krwi na organiczne tkanki. Proces przebiegł stosunkowo szybko, lecz jego rywal już pędził ku niemu trzymając oburącz pokaźny miecz. Rozjuszony Fedar natychmiast zebrał się z ziemi i również rzucił się do biegu, wytwarzając długie ostrza wychodzące z jego nadgarstków. Na chwilę lekko obrócił głowę, kątem oka spostrzegając rzucony uprzednio w niego oręż. - Mam nadzieję, że do niego nie wraca - pomyślał. - Co? Dlaczego miałby... ech, nieważne, może lepiej skupmy się na walce. Nim obaj wojownicy do siebie dopadli, Ocerios wybił się wysoko z ziemi i ciągle będąc w powietrzu skierował sztych miecza pod stopy adwersarza. Uwolnił z ostrza snop płomieni, który zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami nawet go nie spowolnił, jednak nie to było intencją egzekutora. Atak przedłużył jego pobyt w powietrzu i nadał mu nieco przyspieszenia, umożliwiając wykonanie salta i wylądowanie na równych nogach tuż za plecami przeciwnika. Podłokrwisty obrócił się na pięcie wykonując pełny półobrót z nadzieją na czyste cięcie. Nieszczęśliwie dla niego, z pleców Ducha Nynrah wyrosły dziesiątki krętych, żelaznych ostrzy, pod takim kątem, że zbiły atak na bok, wraz z ręką dzierżącą oręż. Toa Żelaza odwrócił się błyskawicznie, wykonując zamach na wysokości gardła. Oponent kucnął pozwalając, by ostrze przeleciało nad jego głową, jednocześnie szykując się, by podciąć nogi rywala. W odpowiedzi na to, fałszywy łowca podskoczył, szykując się do ciosu obojgiem ostrzy znad głowy. Na skutek nagłej aktywacji Hau, zetknął się jednak z polem siłowym i odleciał, odepchnięty na znaczny dystans. Ocerios zastanowił się, czy szybko zdezaktywować osłonę i wyprowadzić kontratak, jednak zawahał się na krótką chwilę. Jak się okazało słusznie, gdyż w następnej sekundzie dziesiątki łańcuchów wychodzących z ciała Fedara zaczęły ze wszystkich stron naprzemiennie uderzać o otaczającą go osłonę. Gdy napastnik opanował gniew i uświadomił sobie, że w ten sposób niewiele wskóra postanowił zmienić strategię. Łańcuchy owinęły się wokół kolistej bariery, zaciskając się coraz mocniej i mocniej. W końcu uniosły się wraz z nią na dość sporą wysokość i prędko runęły na ziemię. Drugi raz. Trzeci. Czwarty. W końcu poobijany Toa Ognia stracił koncentrację i dezaktywował swoją Kanohi. Łańcuchy natychmiast oplotły bezbronne ciało znajdujące się już na ziemi, zaciskając się coraz silniej z każdą chwilą. Wtem Toa ponownie pokrył swój miecz cieniem i bez większego trudy przeciął je nagłym ruchem. Przeciwnik utracił władzę nad odciętymi od niego fragmentami, a te zsunęły się z Oceriosa, który upadł tracąc równowagę. Sytuacja przybrała bliźniaczy obrót do tej z początku starcia, z tą różnicą, że teraz to Fedar mknął ku Oceriosowi, który z trudem powstawał na równe nogi. W końcu jednak podniósł się z ziemi i zaszarżował. Dzielący ich dystans malał. Nareszcie znaleźli się w zasięgu cięcia. Ostrza zetknęły się z metalicznym szczękiem. Wtem obaj zostali oślepieni przez ostre, blade światło, które zalało okolicę. Fedar odruchowo zamknął oczy, mimo to nadal ciął na oślep. Poczuł, że trafił. W następnej chwili obaj runęli na ziemię, doświadczając dziwne mrowienie przebiegające wzdłuż ich ciał. Obaj nie mogli się ruszyć. Fedar spoczął na prawym ramieniu, jedyne co był w stanie dostrzec to kępka trawy i zakute obuwie Toa Ognia. Jego uszy wychwyciły narastający dźwięk czyiś ciężkich kroków. Ktoś się zbliżał. Owy ktoś przystanął nad Duchem Nynrah, rzucając szeroki cień na jego pole widzenia. Przykucnął nad nim. - Och, nawet nie wiesz ile czasu cię szukałem... - wyszeptał podekscytowany. - ... będziesz wspaniałym okazem w mojej kolekcji. Nagle okolica zaroiła się kolejnymi przybyszami, których podobnie jak poprzedniego nie mógł zobaczyć, za to doskonale słyszał jak szamocą się wszędzie wokół. - No, na co czekacie? Załadować ich, już! - nakazał Kolekcjoner. Rozdział II: Wróg mojego wroga Fedar pomału dochodził do siebie. Naprzemiennie ściskał i rozluźniał odrętwiałe pięści, odzyskując w nich czucie i pełnię władzy. Chociaż początkowo to zjawisko go uradowało, szybko doszukał się w nim minusów. Na kończynach zaczął czuć ucisk więzów, które krępowały go i utrzymywały przykutego do ściany. W swoim życiu miewał różne dni. Czasami dobre, czasami złe, a czasami jeszcze gorsze. Niefortunnie, na ostatnie kilka miesięcy składało się nieprzerwane pasmo tych ostatnich. Najpierw został uwięziony w nowym, koszmarnym ciele, które musiał dzielić z duszą starożytnego Skakdi. Ewentualnie tylko postradał zmysły, jeśli przyjąć optymistyczny wariant. Oprócz tego nie miał już dostępu do pełnej mocy żelaza oraz wniknął w szeregi najniebezpieczniejszej organizacji na Południowym Kontynencie, by zinfiltrować ją i położyć kres starożytnemu bóstwu, któremu służyli. Tak w każdym razie powiedział mu głos w głowie. A najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że stał się tak zwanym "Pustym", charakteryzującym się tym, że jest nieśmiertelny. Prowadziło to do jednej, istotnej niedogodności - Fedar nie mógł przez to nawet się zabić i oszczędzić sobie tej farsy. Trzeba przyznać, miał szczęście. A teraz jeszcze... to. - Eee... możesz to powtórzyć? Chyba nie załapałem za pierwszym razem... - wyjąkał. - Ach, naturalnie! - odezwał się stojący przed nim osobnik. Przerastał Ducha Nynrah nieco o ponad głowę, a ten sam w swojej nowej formie był odrobinę wyższy od przeciętnego Toa. Ciało postaci pokrywał pancerz, składający się z połączenia różnych, niepasujących do siebie elementów uzbrojenia, dobranych tak, by osłony po jednej i drugiej stronie ciała kontrastowały ze sobą kolorystycznie. Tak więc gdy lewy naramiennik był biały, prawy był czarny, a gdy lewe karwasze były granatowe, drugie były żółte. I tak dalej, i tak dalej. - Widzę, że dopiero teraz wróciłeś do pełni świadomości więc faktycznie mogło ci nieco umknąć z mojego wywodu. Zwę się Kolekcjonerem - przedstawił się - Jestem jedynym przedstawicielem mojego gatunku zamieszkującym znany ci świat, wystarczy ci wiedzieć, że przewyższam ciebie oraz wszelkie znane i nieznane ci istoty pod każdym możliwym względem. - Skromny - przemknęło przez myśl Toa Żelaza. - Jak już wspomniałem, jestem kolekcjonerem. Z imienia i zawodu, jeśli mogę się tak wyrazić. Uwierz mi, jeśli żyje się tyle co ja, po pewnym czasie zaczyna ci doskwierać nuda. Trzeba znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie. Jedni zbierają Kanoka, inni muszle... ja zbieram wszystko, co jest tego warte, im rzadziej spotykane, tym lepiej. Tyczy się to broni, przedmiotów i oczywiście gatunków. A ty, mój drogi, ty jesteś bardzo rzadki. Nigdy nie spotkałem istoty takiej jak ty! Co prawda mam tu kilku pustych, na naszym pokładzie... - Pokładzie? - zamyślił się jeniec. - Więc jesteśmy na jakimś statku? - ... ale nadal żaden z nich nie jest jak ty, nie posiada twoich zdolności i budowy ciała. Moi ludzie krążą po całym świecie, wyszukując ciekawych eksponatów do mojej kolekcji. Gdy mi o tobie powiedzieli, byłem zaintrygowany. Niby jeden z Pustych, a jednak inny. Gromiący swoich własnych. Ciekawe, ciekawe. Muszę powiedzieć, że dotarcie do ciebie spędzało mi sen z powiek. Na ogół otoczony bandą uzbrojonych brutali... pozyskanie cię było trudne. Ale jakie ekscytujące! - Heh... jak to dobrze jest mieć fanów... - wybełkotał budzący się Ocerios, znajdujący się na przeciwległej ścianie, w bliźniaczej sytuacji do Fedara. Kolekcjoner rzucił w jego stronę karcące spojrzenie, lecz tamten nawet się nim nie przejął, wciąż będąc na wpół przytomny. - A właśnie, to ktoś dla ciebie ważny? - wypalił Kolekcjoner. - Co? - No, walczyliście ze sobą, to twój nemezis? Widzisz, od jakiegoś czasy gdy kolekcjonuję przedstawicieli rozumnych gatunków, a w każdym razie za to co na tym świecie uchodzi za rozumne, staram się też pozyskać ważne dla niego rzeczy z jego otoczenia. Broń, przedmioty, które darzy sentymentem i inne istoty. Kolekcjoner wyciągnął na boki swoje ręce, rozprostowując się. - Wtedy mogę sobie powiedzieć: spójrz! To wszystko ma swoją historię! Fedar przewrócił oczami. - No? Więc to ktoś ważny, czy mogę dezintegrować? Widzisz, mamy tu sporo miejsca, ale bez przesady. Nie każdy okaz jest wart trzymania go na półce! Na dźwięk słowa "dezintegrować" Ocerios nagle odzyskał jasność umysłu. Zaklął w myślach. -'' Dobrze, przynajmniej będziemy mieli jeden problem mniej. Z tym rozprawimy się jak nas wyręczy.'' - Eee, tak... to znaczy, tak, w sensie, to mój... eee, arcy-wróg. Sporo razem przeszliśmy i na swój sposób.. ma dla mnie wartość - skłamał. - Och, doskonale! W takim razie polecę niezwłocznie przygotować dwie komory hibernacyjne, słodkich snów! Fedar nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zewsząd osaczyli go pomagierzy Kolekcjonera i kolejny rozbłysk światła pochłonął otaczający go świat, a jego świadomość powoli zaczęła zanikać. *** Odgłosy kroków setek rozbieganych stóp wypełniły obszerną salę balową, w akompaniamencie żałosnych krzyków przerażenia. Fedar na ułamek chwili rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, po czym błyskawicznie zanurkował za jeden z wielu stołów, przewróconych przez ogarniętych paniką uczestników zabawy. Nie wychylając się zza osłony kilkakrotnie uderzył z boku dłonią w teleskopowy wizjer swojej Akaku, a gdy ta wyszukana metoda naprawy nie przywróciła mu funkcjonalności, Toa pogodził się z tym, że do końca misji będzie musiał radzić sobie bez wsparcia Kanohi. Właśnie... misja. Dziesiątki myśli i wspomnień przemknęły mu przez głowę. Był przecież członkiem Ruchu Oporu i brał udział w kolejnej eskapadzie, mającej przyczynić się do upadku reżimu panującego nad kontynentem. Jego celem był jakiś wysoko postawiony wojskowy, lubujący się w torturach i organizowaniu wystawnych uroczystości, pełnych najróżniejszych, egzotycznych atrakcji. Podczas owych wydarzeń mógł zademonstrować swoje bogactwo i połechtać wielkie ego napawając się uznaniem jakim darzyli go goście. Niepewnie wyjrzał zza schronienia. Chociaż dojrzał go zaledwie przelotnie, kątem oka, to musiał przyznać, że rozwścieczony Muaka rzucający się na jednego z ochroniarzy faktycznie robił niezłe wrażenie. Gospodarz wiedział jak zapewnić swoim gościom niezapomniane atrakcje. Tylko czy to nie miała być cicha infiltracja? Wzruszył ramionami, najwidoczniej jak zwykle coś musiało się popsuć. Nie pamiętał jak udało mu się przedrzeć bez szwanku przez pomieszczenie, gdzie jego sojusznicy wciąż ścierali się z wrogiem w chaotycznej walce. Nie pamiętał też jak pokonał wszystkich strażników, którzy stanęli mu na drodze do komnaty, gdzie skrył się jego cel. Pamiętał tylko, że znalazł ją korzystając z Akaku chwilę przed tym, gdy coś dużego i ciężkiego uderzyło go w głowę. Toa Żelaza machnął od niechcenia ręką, niszcząc metalowy zamek i zawiasy w drzwiach. Wparował do środka, gdzie dostrzegł postać otuloną długim, skórzanym płaszczem. Osobnik trząsł się, pochylony nad stołem gdzie leżała żeńska Vortixx, skąpana we własnej krwi wydostającej się z wielu głębokich ran, bliska wydania swojego ostatniego tchnienia. Fedar wysunął przed siebie obie ręce, tworząc dziesiątki żelaznych szpikulców, które momentalnie przeszyły osobnika w płaszczu. Toa zbliżył się do truchła i kopniakiem przewrócił je na bok, mając dziwną satysfakcję z wymierzenia mu kary. Wtem zamarł, gdy spojrzał mu w twarz. To nie był ten, po którego przyszedł. - Akuku... - Rozległo się za jego plecami. Nim Duch Nynrah zdążył zareagować poczuł dźgnięcie w plecy i sparaliżowany upadł na podłoże. - No, no, no - odezwał się generał, obracając Toa kopnięciem, tak samo jak ten uczynił to wcześniej - A kogo my tu mamy? Nie spodziewałem się gości, w każdym razie do czasu aż moi ludzi zajmą się tym bałaganem na dole. Zgaduję, że to twoja sprawka, co? Fedar objęty paraliżem nie był w stanie wyksztusić z siebie żadnego słowa. - No tak, byłbym zapomniał - uśmiechnął się demonstrując niewielki sztylecik - Nie martw się, nie uderzyłem w żaden witalny punkt, jeszcze trochę pożyjesz. Trucizna utrzyma twój organizm w tym stanie na tyle długo, że zapewnisz mi trochę rozrywki - roześmiał się, po czym wpadł na pewien pomysł. Każdy potrafi zranić ciało, ale co z umysłem? - Więc... jesteś jakimś bohaterem, co? A wiesz kto to był? W sensie, ten którego teraz zabiłeś. Sadysta przykucnął nad Fedarem. - Szczerze, to sam nie wiem. Tę dwójkę dostarczyli mi z łapanki w mieście, powiedziałem mu, że jeśli zabije tamtą Vortixx, to puszczę go żywego lub zabiję tylko jego. Cóż, chyba ją kochał bo wybrał własną śmierć - westchnął - oczywiście nie dotrzymałem słowa, w obu przypadkach bym nie dotrzymał. Zaaplikowałem mu małą dawkę mojej trucizny, wsadziłem nóż w łapki i pokazałem mu, że dźganie innych to całkiem odprężające zajęcie. Ale, ale, do czego to ja miałem zmierzać... ach tak, wiesz co to znaczy, bohaterze? To znaczy, że zabiłeś w gruncie rzeczy niewinną osobę! - roześmiał się - słowo daję, kiedyś Toa byli głupi i wcale nie zabijali, ale przynajmniej nie rzucali się jak idioci do pokoju mordując pierwszą napotkaną osobę! Niewinny - przemknęło przez myśl Toa Żelaza - Zabiłem go. Niewinnego. Oczy Fedara zapłonęły nienawiścią. - To... to twoja wina! Duch Nynrah skupił całą swoją wolę i moc, by oddziałać na metal wchodzący w skład jego ciała i pancerza. - Zapłacisz mi za to! Chwilę potem zamachnął się ręką, na końcu której wytworzył długie ostrze, którym odciął rękę generała. Ten zaskoczony i przerażony zawył, po czym padł na ziemię wijąc się z bólu. - Ale jak!? - krzyknął - Przecież... przecież trucizna! Fedar uniósł się mocą żywiołu. Następne kilka chwil, które minęły do czasu odzyskania przez niego władzy w ciele upłynęły mu na łamaniu, wykręcaniu i miażdżeniu mocą żelaza ciała sadysty, który w pewnym momencie zaczął już błagać o śmierć. - W-widzisz? - powiedział Toa - Nie tylko ty umiesz zadawać ból. Ja... zabiłem go - z trudem odwrócił się w kierunku poprzedniej ofiary - to twoja wina! Palce, ręce i nogi generała wygięły się jednocześnie we wszystkie strony pod różnymi, nienaturalnymi kątami. - Twoja! Klatka piersiowa i stalowe żebra rozpadły się na gromadę drobnych odłamków, ukazując już i tak uszkodzone poprzednimi torturami wnętrzności wciąż dychającego zbrodniarza. - Twoja! W końcu czaszka zapadła się do środka, miażdżąc skryty w jej wnętrzu mózg. Fedar osunął się na kolana ciężko dysząc. Zacisnął pięści. Zawsze zabijał błyskawicznie, bez mrugnięcia okiem. Wiedział, że ci, z którymi się mierzył nie zasługiwali na życie, że świat będzie lepszy bez nich. Nie miał problemu z takim postępowaniem, w końcu gardził tymi wszystkimi śmieciami. Do tej pory zawsze się to sprawdzało, a zagrożenie było szybko eliminowane. Do tej pory. Kilka chwil... wystarczyłoby kilka chwil zwłoki. Gdyby tak robił i zwlekał z zabijaniem w przeszłości już dawno by nie żył. Ale czy mógł mieć absolutną pewność, że nie wyszedłby cało z opresji, którym w ten sposób nie raz zapobiegał? Nie wiedział tego. Ale wiedział, że gdyby teraz poczekał kilka sekund mógłby zapobiec jednej niepotrzebnej śmierci. Nie, to nie jego wina. Skąd mógł wiedzieć? To nie jego wina. A przynajmniej chciałby w to wierzyć. *** Fedar przebudził się. Oczekiwał, że pierwszym widokiem jaki ukaże się jego oczom po zakończeniu hibernacji będzie surowe wnętrze kolejnej celi tudzież jego nowy znajomy, Kolekcjoner, który może przyglądałby się swojemu najświeższemu eksponatowi z ciekawością, a może nawet przystępował do sekcji jego ciała, by lepiej przyjrzeć się temu co nietypowy Toa ma w środku. Jednak zamiast tego pierwsze co ujrzał to mała istotka w fioletowo-czarnym pancerzu, pochwycona za gardło w żelazny uścisk jego wyciągniętej ręki. Delikwent trząsł się i szamotał przez krótką chwilę, lecz ucisk szybko pozbawił go przytomności. Duch Nynrah rozejrzał się dookoła. Stał po środku korytarza, zdającego się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, po bokach którego, niby za muzealnymi szybami spoczywały niezliczone eksponaty. Z tym, że owe eksponaty stanowiły zbiór spacyfikowanych, nieprzytomnych stworzeń. Niektóre z obecnych tam gatunków wydawało mu się znajome, o innych nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał i nawet nie wyobrażał sobie wcześniej, że coś tak niezwykłego lub pokracznego może zamieszkiwać znany mu wszechświat. Z kolei jeszcze inne były zupełnie niewidoczne, doskonale ukryte za plamami krwi rozbryzganej na chroniących je szybach, u spodów których walały się poodrywane kończyny. - Hm... widzę, że nieźle się bawiłeś, upiorze - przemówił w końcu, zwalniając uścisk i pozwalając, by małe ciałko uderzyło z trzaskiem o podłoże. Widmo pojawiło się przed nim i wzruszyło ramionami. - Ktoś nie śpi, żeby spać mógł ktoś - rzucił - Mam nadzieję, że odpocząłeś - dodał z udawaną troską. Toa Żelaza ponownie zlustrował okolicę, po czym podrapał się po podbródku. - Czy my nie mieliśmy aby zrobić tego po cichu? - zapytał w końcu - Miałeś mnie obudzić, gdy nikogo nie będzie w pobliżu. - Owszem, miałem. Ale zawsze ktoś był w pobliżu, więc pozwoliłem sobie pożyczyć twoje ciało i się nimi zająć. Tak, tak, nic nie mów, wiem, że tego nie lubisz, ale nie miałem innego wyboru, rozumiesz? Nie byłem pewien, czy gdy wstaniesz będziesz w pełni świadomy, czy może zajmie ci chwilę odzyskanie sprawności. Poza tym... nie martw się, nadal zrobimy to po cichu, widzisz? - upiór wskazał na pobliskie szczątki - nikt nie zdążył zawiadomić reszty. Fedar przytaknął skinieniem głowy i odwrócił się, nim zdążył jednak pokonać jakikolwiek dystans upiór ponownie pojawił się przed nim, zasłaniając mu drogę. - Tak? - Tamten, którego upuściłem wciąż żyje. Może zdążymy stąd uciec zanim odzyska przytomność, a może nie. Wiesz co robić Duch Nynrah cofnął się i pochylił nad jego ciałem, wyciągając ku niemu swoją szponiastą dłoń. Robił to powoli, niezbyt pewnie. - Coś nie tak? - rozległo się pytanie w jego umyśle. - Nie - rzucił szorstko, wbijając pazury w krtań nieprzytomnego - Po prostu przypomniałem sobie zły sen. - Sen? Czy może znowu echa twojej nieszczęsnej przeszłości? Fedar milczał. - Cokolwiek to było, to nieistotne. To przeszłość. Liczy się tylko to co tu i teraz, pamiętaj o tym. Pamiętaj o naszej misji. Toa Żelaza przytaknął skinieniem głowy, po czym ruszył wzdłuż korytarza, co chwila zerkając na wszechobecnych jeńców. - Wiem, że chciałeś zrobić to po cichu... - nieśmiało przemówiło widmo. - Wiesz. Ale? - Ale... myślisz może o tym samym co ja? Fedar zatrzymał się w połowie kroku. Parsknął śmiechem. - Chcesz ich uwolnić? - Hmm... - Wątpię, czy będą skorzy do współpracy. - wzruszył ramionami. - Nie muszą. Wystarczy, że stworzą chaos, którym będzie musiał zająć się Kolekcjoner. Zrobią za mięso armatnie i odciągną od niego naszą uwagę, a my znajdziemy sposób by stąd uciec. Nim zabiłem te... stworzenia - dokończył po chwili namysłu - '' zdołałem wyciągnąć z nich nieco informacji, poznałem rozkład tutejszych pomieszczeń, wyjścia.'' - Kuszące - westchnął Fedar - ale powiedz mi, nie czujesz tego co ja? Nie, po co pytam, oczywiście, że czujesz. Krew Okaleczonego Króla. Dużo krwi. Jest gdzieś tutaj i to bardzo blisko. Widmo zmaterializowało się u boku Ducha Nynrah. - Nie sądzę, że to dobry pomysł. - wypaliło pospiesznie - Nic nie wiemy o tym kolekcjonerze, może ma jej tu trochę jako eksponat, a mo-'' - Trochę? - przerwał Fedar - Nie, to nie jest trochę, to znacznie, znacznie więcej niż "trochę". Sam powtarzasz, że jesteśmy blisko obalenia Króla. Z ta mocą, którą stąd pozyskamy może w końcu się nam uda. -'' No dobrze... ale jeśli chcemy to zrobić może rozważysz moją propozycję dywersji? Toa Żelaza uśmiechnął się. - A co powiesz na pewien kompromis? - zapytał wskazując na jedno z oszklonych pomieszczeń. - Ty chyba nie mówisz tego na poważnie... *** - Wiesz, to naprawdę miłe z twojej strony - wypalił Ocerios wskakując pomiędzy grupkę fioletowo-czerwonych pomagierów Kolekcjonera - Niby byliśmy wrogami, a jednak nie pozwalasz zabić mnie tamtemu przyjemniaczkowi, a teraz jeszcze budzisz mnie z prawdopodobnie wiecznej drzemki! Toa Ognia zręcznie manewrował miedzy adwersarzami, jednocześnie okładając ich stalową pałką, którą uprzednio wyrwał z rąk jednemu z nich. - Gdybym nie znał cię odrobinkę bardziej niż nie znam cię teraz, pomyślałbym, że żywisz do mnie jakieś chore, osobliwe uczucie - mrugnął jednym okiem. - Zamknij się i walcz! - wrzasnął Duch Nynrah. Z jego ciała wystrzeliły dwa łańcuchy, które oplotły parę uciekających wartowników, po czym cisnęły nimi o drzwi pilnowanej przez nich zbrojowni. Te uległy sile uderzenia i podobnie do kości delikwentów - pękły. - A mówiłem, żeby go zabić. Ocerios czym prędzej pognał do wnętrza pomieszczenia w poszukiwaniu godniejszego oręża niż stalowa pałka. Po chwili wyłonił się ze zbrojowni obładowany niezliczonym sprzętem, który ledwo co trzymał w ściskających go ramionach. - Ej, ta twoja sztuczka z łańcuchami - wymamrotał - całkiem to fajne, mógłbyś to zrobić jeszcze raz i potrzymać nam to wszystko na drogę? - Nigdy nie jest za późno na zabójstwo, pamiętaj. Nigdy. - Nie. - odparł beznamiętnie Duch Nynrah - Po prostu wybierz sobie cokolwiek i chodźmy dalej. - O, łatwo ci powiedzieć! - powiedział z udawanymi wyrzutami - Sam mówiłeś, że teraz potrzebujemy się nawzajem, żeby się stąd wydostać, ale gdy skończymy załatwimy do końca to, co zaczęliśmy wcześniej. Muszę się na to odpowiednio przygotować! - Uwolniłem cię, bo wydawało mi się, że przez ten sam fach, który razem dzielimy jakoś się dogadamy. Ale proszę cię, nie sprawiaj, żebym nagle pożałował tej decyzji. - Dobra, dobra... - Toa Ognia zawiesił u pasa miotacz rhotuka i kilka granatów, a w ręce pochwycił dwuręczny miecz - jestem już gotowy, możemy iść. Duet kroczył w milczeniu rozległymi korytarzami włości Kolekcjonera, bacząc na to zachować absolutną ciszę i nawet stawiane przez nich kroki nie wydawały zbędnego hałasu. Szczęśliwym zrządzeniem losu, Toa zdołali uporać się na tyle szybko i sprawnie ze wcześniej napotkanymi strażnikami, że ci nie wezwali żadnych posiłków. Najwidoczniej nikt nie usłyszał również odgłosów ich krótkiego konfliktu, gdyż żaden zaniepokojony nieszczęśnik nie przybył na pobojowisko. Byli więc niewykryci, a ten stan rzeczy bardzo im odpowiadał. Skradanie się, miało też jeszcze jedną, ogromną zaletę - Fedar nie musiał co chwila słuchać irytujących go wypowiedzi swojego przymusowego kompana. Oczywiście z pominięciem tych, należących do głosu w jego głowie. W końcu stanęli przed drzwiami mającymi oddzielać ich od składu z urządzeniami przypominające Kanistry Toa, służącymi do ewentualnej ewakuacji z - jak wynikało z informacji zdobytych przez widmo - podwodnej łodzi, w której się znajdowali. Było to jednak znaczne uproszczenie. Kolekcjoner zainspirowany licznymi opowieściami o fragmencie wyspy, która oderwała się od jednego z kontynentów i stała się podwodnym miastem znanym jako Mahri Nui postanowił stworzyć coś podobnego. Ogromną, pływającą wyspę, której oddzielne dystrykty w razie potrzeby mogły oderwać się od spajającego ich rdzenia i posłużyć jako środek lokomocji na jego liczne eskapady, zdolny pomieścić na raz setki nowych eksponatów. Ocerios miał już pchnąć wrota dzielące ich możliwości ucieczki, lecz położył na nich tylko dłonie, nie wykonując już żadnych dodatkowych ruchów. - Coś nie tak? - zapytał Duch Nynrah. - Więc to tutaj jest nasz cel, tak? - Toa Ognia odwrócił się powoli twarzą do rozmówcy, a ten jedynie przytaknął skinieniem głowy - Wiesz, to całkiem ciekawe... - wymamrotał cicho - tak, całkiem ciekawe. - Niby co takiego? - To, że niemal bezpośrednio nad nami jest całkiem spory zapas świętej krwi, która przydałaby się moim ludziom... lub też twoim. Lub raczej tobie samemu, bo po tym co widziałem wydaje mi się, że jednak z nimi tak do końca nie trzymasz - Toa Ognia podrapał się po podbródku - Jestem w błędzie? Maska skrywająca twarz skutecznie skrywała wyraz twarzy zszokowanego Toa, lecz jego zdziwione oczy nadal pozostały odkryte dla Oceriosa. - Hm, to nie przez to, że dzięki mnie się teraz o tym dowiedziałeś, czyż nie? - uśmiechnął się Toa Ognia - Tylko przez to, że też o tym wiem? - Skąd? - syknął Fedar, zaciskając pieści, pewien niechybności czekającego go starcia - Skąd to wiesz? - Cóż, zbyt urodziwy to ty nie jesteś. Nie zrozum mnie źle! - dodał błyskawicznie, unosząc przed siebie obie dłonie, po czym opuścił je lekko, jakby w geście uspokojenia rozjuszonego Burnaka - Ale zgaduję, że ten wygląd zawdzięczasz jakiemuś powiązaniu ze świętą krwią. Może kiedyś byłeś zwykłym Toa, może nie, któż to wie? W każdym razie, czymkolwiek teraz jesteś i jakiekolwiek są twoje zdolności, jestem niemal pewien, że umiesz ją wyczuwać - Toa Ognia wyprostował się dumnie, na jego twarzy zagościł uśmiech po czym radośnie przemówił - I zgadnij co? Nie jesteś jedyny. Widzisz, nigdy nie miałem być Toa. Uwierz lub nie, ale gdy za Matorana dotknąłem jednego z tych fikuśnych, kolorowych kamyczków, od których się rośnie, to nic się nie stało! Nic, zupełnie nic. To chyba nie było moje przeznaczenie, heh. Ale wybuchła plaga pustych, a potem bractwi się podzieliło i każdy odłam potrzebował nowych członków. - Rozumiem - przerwał Fedar - eksperymentowali. Użyli na tobie krwi, tak? Jej mocą dali ci obecną postać. - Bingo - zaklaskał sztuczny Toa - ale nie spodziewałem się, że inne odłamy podobnie zaryzykowały. Nie chwaląc się, jestem jedynym, z którym się udało po wielu, wielu próbach. Spójrz, ty jesteś tylko paskudny, ale inni przy tym umierali! -''Myśli, że jesteśmy tacy jak on. W sumie to bez znaczenia, czy tak pozostanie, czy pozna o nas prawdę, zaraz i tak zginie, czyż nie?'' - To co chciałeś zrobić? Zabić mnie w środku? Wysłać w kapsule na ląd, a samemu zgarnąć fanty? - Może nie uwierzysz, ale to drugie - rzucił szorstko Fedar. - Masz rację, nie wierzę. Ocerios szykował się, by sięgnąć za pas po zwisający tam miotacz, jednak w tej samej chwili "okręt" zatrząsł się. Drgania były na tyle intensywne, że Toa musieli oprzeć się o pobliskie ściany, by nie upaść. Wnet podłoże pod ich stopami zaczęło dzielić się na tysiące drobnych fragmentów i rozsuwać na boki. Pozbawieni gruntu pod nogami, spadli w ciemność. Przez głowę Fedara przemknęły setki myśli o potencjalnych nieprzyjemnościach czekających na niego na dole. Spodziewał się dość bolesnego spotkania z twardym podłożem, które może tylko by go lekko poturbowało, a może połamałoby kości w jego ciele. Spodziewał się rzędów ostrzy lub włóczni, które mogłyby go poszatkować na kawałki. Spodziewał się nawet - sam nie wie wiedział czemu - spadania przez trzydzieści minut. Lecz to co zastało go na dole przerosło jego oczekiwania, gdyż pośród wszystkich możliwych okropności i cierpień, pośród wszystkich wariantów zadania bólu jakie mógł sobie wyobrazić, nawet przez myśl nie przeszło mu, ze upadnie na... - Materac? - zdziwił się odbijając od miękkiego podkładu. - Och! Nic wam nie jest? Dobrze zadbałem o to, by zamortyzować wasz upadek? - wołanie rozległo się gdzieś za jego plecami. Fedar natychmiast rozpoznał brzmienie głosu kolekcjonera. - Nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdybyście za bardzo się uszkodzili. W końcu moje eksponaty powinny być w dobrym stanie, nie sądzicie? - Ty... - Ocerios otrząsnął się po upadku i wstał z podłogi - Co to wszystko ma znaczyć? Fedar szybko rzucił okiem na pomieszczenie, w którym się znalazł, lecz szybko musiał przyznać, że nie było tam na co patrzeć. Sala była absolutnie pusta i biała, pozbawiona jakiegokolwiek inwentarza. I ogromna. Na tyle, że spokojnie można by umieścić w niej wściekłego Tahtoraka, a ten nie dość, że miałby dla siebie dość miejsca, by nie czuć się jak dzikie Rahi w ciasnej klatce, to jeszcze zdołałby zaszarżować i rozpędzić się do znacznej prędkości zanim w końcu uderzyłby w ścianę. A oprócz pustki byli tam oni. Fedar, Ocerios i Kolekcjoner. Oraz dziesiątki jego fioletowo-czerwonych pomagierów, którzy ustawiając się w koło osaczyli ze wszystkich stron dwójkę Toa. - Powiedzcie mi, myślicie, że wasza ucieczka odbyła się bez mojej wiedzy? Że wam na to nie pozwoliłem?- zaśmiał się tytan - Że to wszystko nie było zaplanowane? Duch Nynrah mimowolnie przewrócił oczyma. W życiu kilka razy spotkał przedstawicieli Bractwa Makuta, o których przypomniała mu postawa Kolekcjonera. Każdy z nich był bardzo pewny siebie oraz wykazywał tendencję do snucia bardzo odległych planów i przechwalania się nimi. Toa Żelaza miał nadzieję, że podobnie jak oni, tak i sam Kolekcjoner jest czymś znacznie mniej, niż w swoich pełnych samouwielbienia wyobrażeniach. - Im większa pycha, tym boleśniejsza będzie jego klęska. Nie doceni nas i popełni błąd '' - chłodno oznajmiło widmo. Kolekcjoner zakreślił palcem łuk w powietrzu, podłoże przed nim rozsunęło się nieznacznie na boki. Z powstałego otworu wyłonił się tron, na którym tytan pozwolił sobie spocząć. - Jak widzicie - przemówił - zmiana wystroju w mojej posiadłości to nic skomplikowanego. Z taką samą łatwością mogę zmieniać rozkład jej pomieszczeń i obserwować co się w nich dzieje. Każdy wasz ruch, od chwili ucieczki aż do teraz był pod moją kontrolą. - No co ty nie powiesz - rzucił Toa Ognia - dlatego pozwoliłeś nam wyrżnąć swoich ludzi? - Tak - odpowiedział spokojnie, wyciągając przed siebie nogi - chciałem was sprawdzić, poznać wasze możliwości. Poza tym, powiedzcie mi, czy nie uważacie za lekko podejrzane fakt, że po starciu w zbrojowni nie napotkaliście żywej duszy na swojej drodze? Przez chwilę chciałem nawet pobawić się trochę korytarzami i pozwolić wam kręcić się w kółko od czasu do czasu podrzucając wam kogoś pod nogi, ale kimże ja jestem, by tak traktować gości? Przywódcą tej śmiesznej zgrai nieudaczników, zwanej Mrocznymi Łowcami? Nie, mnie stać na coś bardziej wyszukanego. Wiedziałem, że gdy zostawię was chwilę samych w końcu rzucicie się sobie do gardeł. To była tylko kwestia czasu, a muszę przyznać, ciekawiło mnie jakiego czasu. - Dobrze, uznajmy, że faktycznie jesteś tak sprytny jak ci się wydaje - wtrącił się Fedar, lecz wtem Kolekcjoner powstał z tronu unosząc rękę, a łódź ponownie się zatrzęsła. - Wybacz, musiałem jakoś ci przerwać - tytan wzruszył ramionami - ale widzę, że nadal niczego nie rozumiesz. To może tak... nie dziwi was, że akurat wy dwaj, niezwykle powiązani z tą waszą cenną krwią znaleźliście się w tym samym miejscu i tym samym czasie? Tak, że bez problemu mogłem was pojmać? Ciekawy zbieg okoliczności, ale czy faktycznie tylko zbieg? Ocierios parsknął śmiechem. - I co? To niby też zaplanowałeś? - zadrwił. - Nie - odparł obojętnie Kolekcjoner - to zrobili wasi zwierzchnicy. Toa spojrzeli po sobie pytająco. - Bo widzicie, wszystko zapowiada się na to, że niedługo nie będzie potrzebna im ta cała otoczka dobrych i sprawiedliwych, a gdy to się stanie, cóż, wy moglibyście być problematyczni. A problemy należy tłamsić w zarodku. - Co to za brednie? - obruszył się Toa Ognia - Brednie? Ach, no tak, ty nic nie wiesz. Ale ty, Fedar, ty znasz prawdę o tej organizacji, czyż nie? A może powinienem zwrócić się do tego upiora obok ciebie, to on jest od planowania, a ty tylko wdrażasz je w życie, nie? - ''Ty... ty możesz mnie dostrzec? - widmo nie ukrywało zaskoczenia. Pierwszy raz od kiedy Fedar je spotkał. Nie podobało mu się to. Tytan pogładził bok swojej maski. - Rode, z kilkoma... no cóż, mnóstwem ulepszeń. Pozwala mi poznać dokładną historię moich eksponatów, ale jak widzisz ma kilka innych zastosowań. Nie martw się, inne maski nie pozwalają na tyle co ona. W każdym razie to trochę nierozsądne z waszej strony, wiecie? Myśleć, że znacie prawdę o Bractwie Krwi, ale ono nie zna o was? Proszę was - zaśmiał się - ale, ale! My tu gadamy, a ja nadal nie poznałem w pełni na co was stać! Czas to zmienić, nie sądzicie? Kolekcjoner zaklaskał. Istoty, które okrążyły dwójkę Toa, dobyły broni i rzuciły się w ich kierunku. - Sojusz? - zapytał Ocerios - Sojusz - odpowiedział Duch Nynrah - tylko nie waż mi się mnie zdradzać. - Spokojnie, nie jestem żadnym krętaczem - uśmiechnął się odpalając salwę z miotacza rhotuka. Wirujący dysk ze świstem przeciął powietrze, zatrzymując się na pancerzu szarżującego napastnika. Szkarłatne światło otoczyło jego postać, a nieprzenikniony ból przeszył pokracznie rozciągające się i wydłużające ciało. Dotychczas niewiele wyższy od Matoranina fioletowo-czerwony sługa kolekcjonera, przeistoczył się w dwukrotnie większą, przypominającą modliszkę o zbyt cienkich i wiotkich kończynach kreaturę. Podobny los spotkał kilku pobliskich nieszczęśników, którzy nie zdołali w porę uniknąć nadlatujących pocisków. Z tą różnicą , że końcowa forma, którą przybrali, była dla każdego z nich unikalna. Niektórzy przypominali tylko odrobinę bardziej pokraczne wersje siebie, wręcz karykaturalne, inni zaś przeobrazili się w paskudne monstra o gabarytach rosłego Skakdi lub bezkształtne sterty macek i innych, zbędnych kończyn, niezdatne nawet do prawidłowego poruszania się. - Losowa przemiana - mruknął zniesmaczony strzelec. - Chyba nie mam dzisiaj dość szczęścia, by się tym bawić. Toa Ognia odwiesił niepewny oręż za pas i sięgnął za plecy po dwuręczny miecz, który skradł ze zbrojowni. Zamachnął się szeroko, a i tak już imponujący zasięg broni wydłużył ognistym językiem, wydobywającym się z jego sztychu. Tam, gdzie twarda stal nie mogła dosięgnąć opancerzenia adwersarzy, tam chociaż smagały je szalejące płomienie. W międzyczasie Fedar wystrzelił ze swojego ciała łańcuchy, które oplotły pierwszego przeciwnika, jakiego napotkały na swojej drodze. Chwycił je szponiastymi łapami i ciągle stojąc z nimi w jednym miejscu wykonał gwałtowny obrót, wymachując skrępowanym ciałem po pomieszczeniu w nadziei na to, że zderzy się z innymi przeciwnikami. Finalny efekt odbiegł jednak nieco od jego oczekiwań. Sługus Kolekcjonera upodobniony do zakaziańczyka przez wcześniejszy wystrzał z Rhotuka złapał łańcuchy w locie, po czym silnym, nagłym szarpnięciem pociągnął je do siebie wraz z Fedarem, który oderwał się od podłoża. Wciąż będąc w powietrzu, Duch Nynrah pokrył łańcuch płomieniami. Ognisty język powędrował wzdłuż niego i poparzył dłonie pseudo-skakdi, który zawył z bólu. Korzystając z uzyskanej prędkości, Toa Żelaza błyskawicznie dopadł do adwersarza i wskakując na niego, wbił swoje szponiaste palce w jego oczodoły. Mutant zaryczał przeraźliwie, szamotając się i wymachując desperacko masywnymi rękoma, starając się zrzucić z siebie napastnika. Fedar natychmiast wbił się w czaszkę pozostałymi pazurami, które momentalnie wydłużył dzięki szczątkowej mocy żelaza i przedziurawił nimi mózg. Opadając na podłoże wraz ze szczątkami swojej ofiary, Toa kątem oka dostrzegł Oceriosa, który przeciął w pasie kreaturę przypominającą modliszkę. Jego zadanie było o tyle łatwiejsze, że wróg, z którym przyszło mu się zmierzyć, nawet nie nauczył się jeszcze poruszać w nowym ciele. Egzekutor odwrócił się, spotykając nienawistne spojrzenie tymczasowego sojusznika podnoszącego się znad zmasakrowanych zwłok. Wzruszył ramionami. - Ale dałeś sobie z nim radę, nie? - rzucił uśmiechając się pod nosem. Kolekcjoner zaklaskał trzykrotnie, zwracając na siebie ich uwagę. - Wybornie! - rzekł, po czym zakreślił jedną ręką szeroki łuk. Komnata zatrzęsła się, a w ścianach zaczęły pojawiać się otwory, z których wyłonili się kolejni przeciwnicy, jednak w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich, uzbrojeni we wszelkiego rodzaju broń dystansową. - Nawet nie wiecie jak cieszy mnie testowanie moich nowych eksponatów! - zaśmiał się szalony tytan. Przybysze przystąpili do ostrzału. Pociski przeszyły powietrze mknąc ku dwójce Toa, a ci jednocześnie odskoczyli na boki. Ocerios odpowiedział na atak naprzemiennym uwalnianiem ognistych podmuchów i chowaniem się pod osłoną swojej Hau. Fedar natomiast po raz kolejny wystrzelił ze swojego ciała łańcuchy, lecz te zamiast popędzić na wrogów, owinęły się wokół kilku najbliższych truposzy, które wykorzystał jako prowizoryczne tarcze, przyjmujące na siebie nadlatującą amunicję. Gdy ciała były już odpowiednio nadszarpnięte ostrzałem, wtedy ciskał nimi ku strzelcom, zyskując chwilę, by znaleźć sobie zwłoki w nieco lepszej jakości. - Tak nic nie zdziałamy! - krzyknął doskakując do Toa Ognia, gdy szeregi wrogów nieco się przerzedziły - Zabijemy ich i przyjdzie kolejna fala! - Wiesz co to znaczy, nie? Musimy zabić szefa. Osłaniaj mnie! Ocerios wziął głęboki oddech i skierował sztych miecza ku Kolekcjonerowi. Uwolnił z niego snop płomieni, który w miarę zbliżania się do celu coraz bardziej przybierał na rozmiarze, próbując osaczyć go ze wszystkich kierunków. Wkrótce ogniste języki były w stanie dosięgnąć nawet tych wrogów, który znajdowali się pod samymi ścianami. Jednak to nie oni byli celem. Kolekcjoner uśmiechnął się. Pstryknął palcami. Płomienie momentalnie zniknęły zassane do stworzonej przez niego próżni. - Cóż... nie tego się spodziewałem. Jakieś inne plany? - zapytał Toa Ognia. - Mam jeden. - Fedar dopadł do towarzysza tworząc długie ostrze wychodzące z jego nadgarstka - zróbmy to samo co przedtem, tylko razem, dobrze? - Że co? - Zaufaj mi, wiem co robię. Ocerios nie wiedział co tym wszystkim sądzić, jednak natychmiast przystał na propozycję Ducha Nynrah. I tak zanosiło się na to, że chyba zaraz umrze, więc w sumie co miał do stracenia? Złączyli czubki swych oręży. Wspólnymi siłami uwolnili pożogę jeszcze większą i potężniejszą od poprzedniej. Ściany szalejących płomieni wypełniły niemalże całe pomieszczenie, nie pozostawiając strzelcom żadnych szans na przetrwanie. Jednak sprawa zupełnie inaczej miała się z kolekcjonerem, który powtórzył poprzedni manewr, stopniowo eliminując cały ogień. - Rozumiem, że są znacznie prymitywniejsi niż ja - przemknęło mu przez myśl - ale naprawdę myślą, że więcej tego samego co przedtem przyniesie odwrotny efekt? Płomienie niemalże całkowicie już zniknęły. Wtem z pozostałego skupiska ognia wyłoniły się jakieś czarne, podłużne kształty. Zaskoczony Kolekcjoner wyprostował się na swoim tronie, niezdolny stwierdzić czym były owe obiekty, które na chwilę mignęły mu przed oczyma. W każdym razie do czasu aż rozgrzane pręty wbiły się w jego ciało, przyszpilają go do siedzenia. Struga krwi wydobyła się z jego ust. - Spodziewałem się, że jeśli zaatakujemy w ten sposób, nie przygotuje innej formy obrony niż poprzednio - wyjaśnił Fedar. - Całkiem nieźle - pochwalił go Ocerios, po czym zamilkł na krótką chwilę - To... teraz jest ten moment kiedy próbujemy się nawzajem pozabijać? - Pozabijać? Skądże! - wtrącił się Kolekcjoner powstając z tronu. Pręty powoli powypadały z jego ciała, a wszystkie rany natychmiast się zasklepiły. - Rany... nie doceniłem was, wiecie? - podrapał się po podbródku, przyglądając się kawałkom żelastwa, które jeszcze chwilę temu tkwiły w jego ciele - Tak, nie doceniłem... powinienem od samego początku zająć się wami osobiście. - zmrużył oczy, a jego dłonie otoczył błyskawice - Na szczęście możemy to naprawić, nie? - To... masz jakiś inny plan? - wypalił Ocerios. - Cóż, gość nie może być aż tak silny, nie? - wzruszył ramionami Był aż tak silny. Fedar uświadomił to sobie, gdy przeleciał przez pół pomieszczenia, a przeszywający jego ciało ból był na tyle intensywny, że zderzenie się z podłogą przy wielkim pędzie nie zrobiło mu żadnej różnicy. Cicho jęknął i niepewnie uniósł głowę, nie mogąc się jeszcze w pełni pozbierać. Dostrzegł Kolekcjonera, który naprzemiennie lewą i prawą pięścią uderzał w pole siłowe Hau, a każdemu ciosowi towarzyszył rozbłysk ostrego, oślepiającego blasku. Ocerios poczuł wibracje podłoża pod sobą, momentalnie zachwiał się i padł na jedno kolano. Na energetycznej tarczy zaczęły pojawiać się pierwsze pęknięcia, mnożące się z każdym kolejnym atakiem, które na siebie przyjęła. Instynktownie zasłonił się dodatkowo mieczem, jednak nie spodziewał się wybitnych rezultatów tego manewru. Nim nastało najgorsze, a jego osłona kompletnie się rozsypała, brutalne natarcie zostało przerwane. Duch Nynrah wskoczył na plecy tytana i owinął swój łańcuch wokół jego gardła, usiłując go udusić. Kolekcjoner szamotał się z nim przez chwilę, niczym rahi starające się zrzucić z siebie niedoszłego jeźdźca. Toa Żelaza był zmuszony uwolnić ze swojego ciała kolejne więzy, które oplotły się wokół kończyn adwersarza, żeby nie zostać strąconym na ziemię. Toa Ognia skorzystał z chwilowej nieuwagi oponenta i przystąpił do kontrataku. Dezaktywował Hau i rzucił się ku walczącym. Ostatkiem sił pchnął kolosa dwuręcznym mieczem, wbijając się pod jego mostek. Planował naładować oręż mocą swojego żywiołu i rozsadzić porywacza od środka, lecz ten wciąż siłując się z łańcuchami zdołał zerwać te krępującego jego ręce i skierować ku egzekutorowi swoją dłoń. Potężna ściana cienia zwaliła z nóg Oceriosa, odrzuciła na parę metrów i chwilowo wykluczyła go z dalszej walki. W następnej chwili Kolekcjoner sięgnął za swoje plecy i zerwał z siebie Fedara wraz z jego łańcuchami. Uniósł go nad głowę i cisnął na podłoże, tuż u swoich stóp. Fedar próbował się podnieść, lecz Kolekcjoner błyskawicznie nadepnął na jego klatkę piersiową, przygniatając go. Fedar postanowił skorzystać ze swojej ostatniej broni. Nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z tytanem i uwolnił strumień energii ze swoich oczu. Początkowo Kolekcjoner wydawał się sparaliżowany, lecz było to tylko złudzenie trwające zaledwie sekundę. Roześmiał się i pochylił, zdejmując nogę z Toa, lecz w zamian chwycił go za gardło. - Naprawdę myślisz, że ta żałosna sztuczka zadziała na tak złożony i starożytny umysł jak mój? - warknął - Myślisz, że poznasz moje sekrety? Że sforsujesz moją głowę i w ten sposób odniesiesz sukces? Nie - uniósł Ducha Nynrah i jeszcze raz cisnął nim o podłogę - tobie się to nie uda. Ale mi z tobą tak. Toa poczuł dziwne mrowienie, gdy uwolniony przez niego strumień energii zaczął zawracać. Po chwili setki obrazów przemknęły mu przed oczyma. Nieliczne, o których pamięć starał się podtrzymywać oraz cała reszta, którą najchętniej wolałby zapomnieć. A co gorsza nie był jedynym, którym mógł im się teraz przyjrzeć. *** Kolekcjoner ujrzał wioskę, a raczej dymiące zgliszcza, które po niej pozostały i czerwoną łunę słońca wschodzącego na niebie. Pośród tego znajdował się samotny Matoranin, przepełniony gniewem i złamany. Ten sam gniew towarzyszył mu wiele lat później, gdy był już Toa, a wszystko i wszyscy, którzy dali mu nadzieję na lepszą przyszłość, leżeli martwi u jego stóp, na polu bitwy. Lecz tym razem nie dał się pokonać. Powietrze wypełniły lament i setki krzyków, gdy z ciał wrogiej armii całą mocą zaczął wyrywać zarówno zbroję jak i metalowe elementy stanowiące nieodłączną część ich własnych organizmów. Te wzniosły się ku niebiosom, by po chwili opaść jak deszcz i roztrzaskać tych, którzy nie mieli tyle szczęścia i jeszcze nie wyzionęli ducha. Mijały lata, a on rósł w siłę, zbierając popleczników i bezwzględnie eliminując każdego, kto był na tyle głupi, by stanąć mu drodze. W swoim mniemaniu robił to dla większego dobra, ostatnie ofiary, by zakończyć niekończący się przelew krwi. Lecz nawet on potrzebował więcej mocy, by zjednoczyć rozbity długoletnią wojną domową kontynent i raz na zawsze zakończyć wojny. W końcu go znalazł. Stał nad zapieczętowanym sarkofagiem, kładąc dłonie na jego wieku. ''- Stój! Nie masz pojęcia co robisz, ta moc, którą chcesz uwolnić...'' - Szukałem jej tyle lat, a teraz będzie moja. I nikt mi jej nie odbierze, nawet ty, rozumiesz? Chociaż nie bez trudu, w końcu odpieczętował grób. ''- Ty głupcze... zgubisz nas wszystkich.'' Ciemność, strach i niemoc stały się całym jego światem. Odwaga, upór i determinacja umarły, gdy mrok wylewający się z grobu zalał okolicę i zaczął go oplatać, nie pozwalając nawet złapać tchu, a w jego głowie pojawił się on. - Przerwij to, przerwij to, przerwij to! - Uspokój się. - Ja już nie chcę, to był błąd! - Rób co mówię, a może nam się uda go powstrzymać! Słuchaj! *** Kolekcjoner puścił Toa, wyprostował się i zastygnął na moment. Po chwili wybuchnął śmiechem. - Okaleczony Król, co? - rzucił - Więc jednak istnieje. Ba, mało tego! Jest wolny i to wszystko twoja wina! To ty go uwolniłeś! Toa Żelaza posłał mu nienawistne spojrzenie. Teraz wszystko pamiętał. To wspomnienie, które zakopał głęboko wewnątrz pamięci i powierzył je pod opiekę Widma, które miało go prowadzić, pomóc naprawić błędy przeszłości. To kim był kiedyś, to kim się stał - tyranem, mordercą żądnym władzy, nie różniącym się od tych, których sam ślubował niegdyś zwalczać - wszystko to wróciło, chociaż tak starał się o tym zapomnieć. - Teraz wszystko nabiera sensu, wiesz? - Tytan przykucnął przy Duchu Nynrah. - Poznałem Bractwo Krwi jeszcze u jego początków. Stoczyliśmy bój o tę ich śmieszną krew, której wtedy nie miałem jeszcze w mojej kolekcji. Zdając sobie sprawę, że nie mogą mnie pokonać, a sam też potrzebowałbym całkiem sporo czasu, by ich zgładzić, zawarliśmy pewną... umowę. Ja zachowałem moją zdobycz, jednak nie miałem ubiegać się o więcej, co w sumie i tak było mi obojętne, nie potrzebowałem więcej. W każdym razie, oni chcieli mojej pomocy w wyszukiwaniu krwi, bo widzisz, mam swoje sposoby na znajdowanie cennych i unikalnych przedmiotów, jaki byłby ze mnie kolekcjoner, gdybym nie miał? Wracając, wiedziałem, że jest potężna i może wydobyć z istot takich jak ty prawdziwy potencjał, a oni dzięki niej osiągną znaczące wpływy i urosną w siłę. Na to liczyłem. Tu wchodziła ich część umowy. Pokazałem im jak szukać krwi, oczywiście nie tak precyzyjnie jak ja potrafię, ale nadal całkiem dokładnie. Oni natomiast udostępnili mi swoich ludzi i zasoby, by ułatwić mi zdobywanie informacji o nowych, pięknych nabytkach do mojego zbioru. - Piękna historia - wycedził Fedar - a dokądś prowadzi? Bo tego, że masz z nimi jakiś związek zdążyłem się domyślić sam. - Ach, widzisz. Niechętnie to przyznaję, ale zostałem oszukany. Nasza współpraca miała przyczynić się do tego, bym został właścicielem największej, najwspanialszej kolekcji jaka istniała w tym świecie. Ale ci głupcy, podobnie jak jeden głupiec leżący teraz u moich stóp, nie wiedzą z czym zadzierają. To co zobaczyłem w twoim umyśle. To co ty zobaczyłeś w jego umyśle. Jeśli ta bestia się dobrze rozrusza, żaden z nas nie będzie miał już jutra, a moja kolekcja? Zginie tak jak cały ten świat. - Czy ty... - Tak - uśmiechnął się Kolekcjoner - Chcę ci pomóc zgładzić Okaleczonego Króla. Rozdział III: Miasto Herezji Zdjęci strachem i ogarnięci beznadzieją, skryli się we wnętrzu starej katedry, skuleni w ciasnej grupce pod ołtarzem. Lecz nikt z nich nie wznosił modłów, ani nie błagał żadnej wyższej siły o ratunek. To nie wiara ani jakiekolwiek inne pobudki religijne nakazały im skryć się na uświęconej ziemi w godzinie rozpaczy, lecz względy zupełnie praktyczne. Grube ściany budynku i potężne wrota - stosunkowo ciężkie do sforsowania nawet przed zabarykadowaniem - zapewniały im jakąkolwiek nadzieję na przetrwanie. Jakkolwiek wątła i ulotna by się nie wydawała. Nadzieję, że to co jest na zewnątrz nie wedrze się do środka lub będzie potrzebowało na to tyle czasu, że w końcu znuży się i ustąpi. Zadrżeli, gdy donośny, przeciągły ryk bestii rozbrzmiał na zewnątrz, informując o pobliskim niebezpieczeństwie. Dźwięk narastał, przybierając na sile z każdą chwilą, aż w końcu raptownie urwał się na kilka sekund, by za moment ten sam głos powrócił jako cichy, żałosny skowyt w akompaniamencie wystrzelanych pocisków. Ktoś niemrawo powstał ze ściśniętego tłumu i przemówił, z pogodą i nadzieją w głosie, która zadziwiła nawet jego: - Słyszeliście to? To na pewno oni, musieli w końcu przybyć! Mówiłem wam, że nas nie zostawią, mówiłem! W tym samym czasie na zewnątrz, pośród juchy gęsto ścieliły się trupy poczwar przypominających zdeformowane Muaki, potraktowane strzałą, ogniem i wszystkim innym, co tylko Łowcy Bractwa Krwi mieli w swoim pokaźnym arsenale. Ocalała z bestii, pozbawiona nóg i poraniona, resztką sił starała się odczołgać od zagrożenia, pozostawiając za sobą krwawy ślad. Jej wysiłki okazały się jednak daremne, gdyż wycieńczona, została przygnieciona butem jednego z Łowców do ziemi, który z bliskiego dystansu oddał strzał ze swego miotacza, rozrywając na strzępy gębę monstrum. - To chyba ostatni w tej dzielnicy - Toa Roślinności zwrócił się do swoich towarzyszy, schodząc z truchła - raport nie przesadzał, całe miasto jest pogrążone w pladze. - Owszem - potwierdził tęgi Steltianin, a zarazem dowódca oddziału - od miesięcy szerzyliśmy tu nasze nauki, oferowaliśmy ucieczkę od stania się pustymi, jednak mieszkańcy tego miasto woleli to odrzucić - uniósł ręce, wskazując dookoła na pobojowisko - oto rezultat! A teraz mają jeszcze celność wzywać nas na ratunek! - A jednak przybyliśmy. - Owszem, a jednak przybyliśmy. Zwalczanie tej plagi jest naszą świętą misją, powinnością, którą musimy wypełnić, bez względu na to czy spotkamy się ze zrozumieniem. - W każdym razie nic tu po nas, czyż nie? Zrobiliśmy co trzeba i możemy iść dalej, tak? - Toa starał się ukryć niepokój w głosie, przeczuwając to, co ma zaraz nastąpić. Dowódca przecząco pokiwał głową. - Nie pamiętasz, co wielki mistrz mówił nim wyruszyliśmy? To miasto jest już stracone. Wszyscy mieszkańcy to grzesznicy, nie ma więc wątpliwości, że plaga dosięgnęła każdego z nich, chociaż dopiero objawiła się tylko w niektórych. Steltianin wycelował palcem na ścianę katedry. - Ci, którzy się tam ukrywają wkrótce będą tak samo niebezpieczni jak ci, których musieliśmy zgładzić. Wiecie jakie dostaliśmy rozkazy, wiecie co musimy zrobić. Podwładni Łowcy okrążyli kilkukrotnie budynek, błogosławiąc i odmawiając modły za tych, którzy schronili się za jego murami, jednocześnie oblewając je łatwopalną cieczą. Po skończonym procederze dowódca zbliżył się do katedry z zapaloną pochodnią w ręku. - Niech święty ogień was oczyści - przemówił wzniecając pożar. Toa Roślinności nazywał się Menos. Gdy reszta jego oddziału ruszyła ulicami miasta on został na miejscu, by upewnić się, że nikt nie wydostanie się z płomieni. Słyszał więc potworne jęki tych, których tam uwięziono, ich wrzaski agonii, błagania o pomoc i głosy pełnie nienawiści. Słyszał je wtedy, setki lat temu, tak samo jak i słyszał je teraz, stojąc na szczycie wieży, spoglądając na osmalone ruiny miasta, które sam kiedyś pomógł zniszczyć. Wtem odnotował gwałtowny ruch za swoimi plecami. Odwrócił się nieśpiesznie i zgodnie oczekiwaniami ujrzał Dakira. Był on niewiele większy od Matoranina, przygarbiony z nieco powykrzywianymi kończynami i szponiastymi, giętkimi łapami. Był też pustym. Jednym z wielu zamieszkujących miasto Cero lub raczej to, co z niego pozostało. Toa posłał mu pytające spojrzenie. - Ja.. - zaczął powoli, jakby starając sobie przypomnieć jak posługiwać się mową - ... ja miałem powiedzieć, jeśli będziemy mieli gości. - Och, goście? - zdziwił się Toa - A to ci niespodzianka, to miasto nie miewa gości. - Goście. Gość. Jeden. Zbliża się do bramy. - A to ciekawe - uśmiechnął się - chyba pora go powitać. *** - Całkiem ciekawa okolica, nieprawdaż? - odezwało się Widmo - Osobliwa, to fakt. Ale musisz przyznać, że ma swój urok. '' Fedar potwierdził skinieniem głowy, po czym mimowolnie powiódł wzrokiem po najbliższym otoczeniu. Z wolna maszerował po zarośniętej ścieżce, otoczony łysymi, szarymi drzewami. Ich chude, krzywe gałęzie uginające się na porywistym wietrze przypominały szponiaste ręce, sięgające ku podróżnikowi w złych intencjach. Przestrzeń między nimi wypełniona była gęstą trawą spłowiałą niemalże do czerni. Jednak to nie nietypowa flora najbardziej przykuła jego uwagę, lecz okoliczna zwierzyna. A raczej jej brak. Od kiedy wkroczył do tej chorej, zdeformowanej puszczy nie napotkał na swojej drodze żadnego stworzenia, żadnego rahi stąpającego po ziemi, kryjącego się w zaroślach lub szybującego po nieboskłonie, ani nawet żadnego natrętnego owada. Ponadto przyszło mu wędrować w niemalże absolutnej ciszy, sporadycznie przerywanej szumem wiatru lub głosem w jego głowie. - To miejsce wydaje się być martwe. Gdyby nie informacje od Kolekcjonera, już dawno bym zawrócił - stwierdził. - ''Wydaje mi się, że nie tylko ty. Wygląda na to, że ten kto tak udekorował okolicę spisał się całkiem nieźle. Udało mu się zniechęcić podróżnych przed zapuszczaniem się w głąb. Toa Żelaza ponownie skinął głową na znak zgody. Według słów Kolekcjonera w centrum tejże lokacji leżało miasto Cero - lub raczej to co kiedyś nim było - miejsce, gdzie pierwszy raz na wielką skalę rozpoczęła się plaga pustych i odbyła się pierwsza, wielka interwencja Bractwa Krwi. Chociaż nie do końca udana, bo metropolia została niemalże dosłownie zrównana z ziemią, a nikt z mieszkańców nie został uratowany, to świat po raz pierwszy potraktował pustych jako poważne zagrożenie, co zaowocowało rozwojem zwalczającej ich organizacji oraz rozszerzeniem się jej wpływów. Tak przynajmniej głosiła oficjalna wersja. Tytan wyjawił, że pośród zgliszczy osiedliła się masa pustych z kontynentu, pod wodzą pewnego Toa Roślinności, niegdysiejszego łowcy bractwa, który tknięty wyrzutami sumienia, odwrócił się od "swoich" podczas brutalnej masakry wiele lat temu, postanawiając odeprzeć ich z miasta. O dziwo udało mu się. Kolekcjoner twierdził, że tamten Toa znalazł sposób, by wpłynąć na krew Okaleczonego Króla, dzięki czemu był w stanie zorganizować pustych do zwartej obrony i jednocześnie osłabić posiłkujących się nią napastników. Jak tego dokonał? To było pytanie, na które Fedar mógł uzyskać odpowiedź tylko bezpośrednio u niego. Pogrążony w zadumie przeszedł ledwie kilka kroków, gdy nagle kątem oka odnotował gwałtowny ruch gdzież z boku. Nim zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, w przeciągu kilku następnych sekund okoliczne drzewa wraz z resztą roślinność zaczęły wyginać się i rozrastać w taki sposób, że osaczyły go niemal ze wszystkich stron, pozostawiając jedynie wąski otwór za jego plecami, by powrócił tam skąd przybył. - Oho. Chyba ktoś nie chce, byś szedł dalej. Niewzruszony Fedar niedbale zamachnął się jedną ręką, uwalniając szalejący snop płomieni, który w okamgnieniu pożarł przeszkody blokujące obraną przez niego ścieżkę, redukując je do popiołów. - Więc niech postara się bardziej. Kontynuował wędrówkę, posuwając się do przodu nieco szybszym tempem niż dotychczas. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu nie napotkał już żadnych innych niedogodności, chociaż chwilami odnosił wrażenie, że lada moment ruszy na niego cały las. Nie żeby stanowiło to dla niego jakiś problem, po prostu wypaliłby go tak jak poprzednie drzewa. Zgadywał, że ten kto chciał go powstrzymać doszedł do podobnego wniosku, dlatego też odpuścił. W końcu stanął przed główną bramą Cero, która wraz z olbrzymim murem okalającym miasto w niczym nie przypominała ruin, jakich spodziewał się zastać na miejscu, a raczej stanowiły okazałą konstrukcję, której nie powstydziłaby się żadna warownia. Na jednej z dwóch wież ponad wrotami Toa Roślinności opierał się o zamocowane tam stare działko. - Witaj, przybyszu! - przemówił donośnym głosem i uniósł dłoń w geście powitania - Nie wiem czego pragniesz, lecz wiem, że i tak tego tu nie znajdziesz. Cero jest opuszczone i niech tak pozostanie, żyją tu tylko puści, którzy w izolacji nie stanowią dla nikogo zagrożenia. Zawróć! - Ja za to wiem kim jesteś i co tutaj robisz - odezwał się Fedar - możemy sobie wzajemnie pomóc! - Pomóc? - Menos wybuchnął śmiechem - Pomóc? Och, to miasto dostało już kiedyś pomoc. Mówisz, że wiesz kim jestem i co tutaj robię, więc wiesz tez pewnie jak ta pomoc się skończyła. Uwierz mi, ja i moi ludzie nie potrzebujemy pomocy. Zwłaszcza od kogoś takiego jak ty, kto wręcz cuchnie starszą krwią. - Ty... potrafisz ją wyczuć? - Oczywiście, że potrafię - Toa Roślinności zamyślił się na chwilę - jesteś jednym z nich, nie? Łowców! Przybywali tu już kilka razy, próbowali odbić miasto. Tak w każdym razie mówili, chociaż to oczywiście kłamstwo, ale ty pewnie o tym dobrze wiesz. Wszyscy jesteście tacy sami, brudni i zakłamani. To miasto nigdy ich nie obchodziło. Kiedyś ich stąd przegnałem, więc chcieli wiedzieć jak to zrobiłem, poznać mój sekret. A dzisiaj przysłali ciebie. Żałosne. Daję ci ostatnią szansę, żeby stąd odejść, naprawdę nie chcę przelewać twojej krwi. - Zaczekaj! Nie jestem jednym z nich! Znaczy, to dość skomplikowane - westchnął - słuchaj, podobnie jak i ty jestem ich wrogiem. Sam należę do pustych, wniknąłem w szeregi Bractwa Krwi i próbuję rozbić go od środka. Toa Roślinności parsknął śmiechem. - Bzdura. Pusty zostałby natychmiast zdemaskowany i nigdy nie dostałby do dostępu do krwi. Gdybyś nie był taki ślepy, taki krótkowzroczny wiedziałbyś, jak krew na nich działa. Czym jest naprawdę. Uwierz mi, powoli tracę moją cierpliwość. - W takim razie... - zawahał się Fedar - co jeśli ci to udowodnię? To miasto należy do pustych, prawda? Więc jeśli udowodnię ci, że mówię prawdę, zaprosisz mnie do środka, tak? Menos wpatrywał się na niego przez chwilę. - Co za podstępną sztuczkę masz w zanadrzu? - Żadną. Po prostu mnie zabij. - Co? - odezwali się jednocześnie Toa Roślinności jak i Widmo. - Co ty najlepszego planujesz? - zdziwił się upiór - Jak powiedziałem, jestem jednym z pustych. Owszem, wiem czym naprawdę jest ta krew i jak wpływa na... wszystko. Wiem też jak położyć kres temu szaleństwu, które zniszczyło to miasto, ale do tego musimy połączyć siły.Zabij mnie, a ja po prostu zaraz wstanę. Czy to wystarczy ci jako dowód moich dobrych intencji? Wystarczy, byś mi uwierzył? - Głupcze! Wchłonęliśmy już tyle krwi przez miesiące, jesteśmy od krok od obalenia Króla! Jeśli nas zabije, powstaniemy, ale większość naszej mocy przepadnie po odrodzeniu!. - Czy to ma znaczenie? - odpowiedział mu w myślach Fedar - To niewielka cena, jaką zapłacimy, by dostać potężniejszą broń przeciwko naszym wrogom. - Nawet nie mamy pewności, czy... W następnej chwili ciało należące do dwóch dusz zostało przeszyte niszczycielską serią pocisków z działka na wieży. *** Największe więzienie dla pustych na Południowym Kontynencie znajdowało się w samym sercu miasta o wdzięcznej nazwie Custodia. Ocerios nieporadnie kluczył po pokrętnej sieci korytarzy tegoż kompleksu, kierując się ku ledwie wyczuwalnej Krwi Okaleczonego Króla. A przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że trasa, którą obrał go do niej doprowadzi. Wcześniej nigdy nie bywał w tym miejscu. W każdym razie nie głębiej niż w przedsionku, gdy wraz z podlegającym mu oddziałem przychodziło mu dostarczyć tu nowych jeńców. Mimo wysokiej pozycji w szeregach swojego odłamu Bractwa Krwi, nawet on nie znajdował się na krótkiej liście osób, które mogły zapuszczać się nieco dalej, nie wspominając o kompletnie swobodnym poruszaniu się. Dlatego musiał zadbać o to, że jego obecność pozostanie niewykryta. Nienawidził się skradać, to było nie w jego stylu. Nie był tchórzem ani skrytobójcą działającym w cieniu, tylko dzielnym Toa, bądź co bądź bohaterem, nawet jeśli ten tytuł nie budził tak wielkiego respektu i zaufania na Południowym Kontynencie od czasów wojny. On jednak pamiętał stare czasy, kiedy jako Matoranin marzył o staniu się jednym z nich, by móc nieść pomoc innym. By nikt nie musiał cierpieć, jak cierpiał on i jego ludzie. Dlatego został Łowcą, symbolem walki z wynaturzeniem, plagą i zagrożeniem jaką byli puści. Jego widok niósł nadzieję i otuchę w sercach bezbronnych, co mimo jego wszystkich szlachetnych intencji i bezinteresownych pobudek, również napawało go poczuciem dumy, może nawet spełnienia. Dlatego nigdy nie musiał się ukrywać. W każdym mieście witano go z otwartymi ramionami, podziwiano, traktowano jak zbawiciela. A teraz musiał z tego wszystkiego zrezygnować. Na szczęście Kolekcjoner nieco ułatwił mu to zadanie. Podarował mu urządzenie maskujące jego postać i tłumiące wszelkie dźwięki, przez co jedynym zmartwieniem pozostającym na głowie Oceriosa było w sumie to, by unikać kolizji z wałęsającymi się po korytarzach, a tych nie było specjalnie wielu. Z drugiej strony, to końcu Kolekcjoner posłał go w to miejscu, więc wyposażenie go w owy gadżet nie było aż tak wspaniałomyślnym gestem, jak mogłoby to się początkowo wydawać. Gdy Toa Ognia nie chciał uwierzyć, że jego właśni przełożeni planowali się go pozbyć, tytan teleportował go do Custodii bez większej możliwości dyskusji. Powiedział też, że tam znajdzie odpowiedź na wszystkie trapiące go pytania i pozna prawdę. Cokolwiek miało to znaczyć. Ocerios początkowo chciał po prostu wyjść, lecz wtedy ją wyczuł. Świętą Krew lub też Krew Okaleczonego Króla, jak to nazywał ją tamten... stwór, z którym przyszło mu się zmierzyć przed pojmaniem. Bractwo Krwi, niezależnie od odłamu traktowało ją jako świętą relikwię pochodzącą od ich legendarnego założyciela, zdolną do wielkich rzeczy. Niektórzy traktowali jej historię jako bajkę, lecz Ocerios został Toa właśnie dzięki niej, więc jak nikt poznał jej niezwykłe właściwości i był w stanie uwierzyć we wszystkie cuda, jakie jej przypisywano. Dlatego też tym większe było jego zdziwienie, że wyczuł dość pokaźne ilości w tym plugawym miejscu. W końcu wkroczył do podziemnej części kompleksu, gdzie składowano więźniów. Skutych łańcuchami i odpowiednio zabezpieczonych, by nie wyrwali się na zewnątrz. Mijając ich cele i przyglądając im się przed klaty, żałował, że nie mógł skrócić ich cierpienia. Nie dlatego, że im współczuł. Dlatego, że ich nienawidził, całym sercem i ze wszystkich sił. Owszem, zwyczajny pusty nie różnił się niczym od innego, przeciętnego mieszkańca świata. No, może tylko tym, że po każdej śmierci i tak zaraz się odrodzi. Jednak gdy umrze dostatecznie wiele razy, postrada swój rozum, stanie się kompletnie bezmyślny, a samo odradzanie się ustąpi miejsca natychmiastowej regeneracji. Jednak to nie wszystko. Istnieje bowiem dalsze etapy ewolucji pustych, gdy ci będą już nie tyle ginąć, co nawet leczyć rany i odzyskiwać utracone kończyny. Etapy, przez które powstali Łowcy. Etapy, które zmusiły ich do prewencyjnego łapania każdego obarczonego ta klątwą, w obawie o to jakie szkody mogą wyrządzić. Coś, co widział tylko raz w życiu i chciałby wymazać ten widok ze swoich wspomnień. Na końcu drogi stanął przed stalowymi wrotami, uchylonymi na tyle, że bez większego problemu mógł się przez nie prześlizgnąć. W końcu nie było wielu upoważnionych do poruszania się po więzieniu w Custodii, więc szczelne zamykanie jakichkolwiek drzwi - oprócz więziennych cel oczywiście - było tam niezwykłą rzadkością. I tak nikt niepożądany nie był w stanie dostać się do środka. W każdym razie aż do dzisiaj. Toa Ognia znalazł się w gigantycznej sali, oświetlonej setkami kamieni świetlnych. Na jej środku znajdowała się wielka kadź z bulgoczącym płynem, otoczona licznymi platformami. Dobrze wiedział co to było, w końcu to właśnie obecność tej substancji, którą niemal natychmiast wyczuł, przekonała go do przeszukania więzienia. Wokół znajdowały dziesiątki pomniejszych stołów ze skrępowanymi pustymi. Pomiędzy nimi manewrowali Łowcy. Ku zdziwieniu Oceriosa, patrząc po kolorach i wzorach ich szat, byli to Łowcy należący do wszystkich znanych mu odłamów Bractwa Krwi, nawet tych, które były ze sobą zwaśnione. Wszedł nieco głębiej do sali, w samą porę by zobaczyć jak krępy Vortixx podchodzi do jednego ze stołów i wbija stalowe pręty w kończyny leżącej na nim Toa Wody, która nawet nie zareagowała. Żadnego oporu, żadnego krzyku, po prostu wpatrywała się bezmyślnie w sklepienie. Najwidoczniej pustka całkowicie już ją pochłonęła, więc nie powinna stanowić wielkiego zagrożenia, jednak na wszelki wypadek Łowcy postanowili upewnić się, że jej kończyny nawet z mocą regeneracji będą bezużyteczne. Po chwili do Vortixx dołączyło dwóch Skakdi, jeden z nich zerwał więzy krępujące Toa i przerzucił ją przez ramię. Rzucił też jakąś uwagę do swojego towarzysza, po czym obaj wybuchnęli śmiechem wyszczerzając swoje paskudne zakaziańskie gęby. Po chwili zanieśli ją na jedną z platform i wrzucili bez namysłu do kadzi. Ciecz wewnątrz pojemnika zabulgotała i poczęła mienić się szkarłatnym blaskiem, który w całości pochłonął postacie stojące ponad zbiornikiem. Intensywne światło zmusiła Oceriosa do tymczasowego opuszczenia głowy i skrycia oczu w dłoniach. Ten stan rzeczy nie potrwał jednak długo, gdyż w przeciągu sekund krew znowu stała się mętna i szkarłatna, a jej powierzchnia spokojna, niemalże gładka niczym lustro. Toa Ognia ponownie zwrócił się ku kadzi, w samą porę by zobaczyć wynurzająca się z niej postać. Jednak nie była to ta sama Toa Wody, którą na jego oczach utopiono w krwi Okaleczonego Króla. Zamiast niej z płynu powoli wynurzała się zupełnie nowa, potworna postać o gabarytach wyrośniętej Muaki. Najpierw podłużny pysk o paszczy najeżonej szeregiem długich, krzywych kłów. Powyżej nich twarz bestii była skryta za gęstymi, czarnymi włosami zlepionymi szkarłatną cieczą, która nieustannie z nich skapywała. Następnie szerokie i masywne barki oraz nieproporcjonalnie długa, prawa ręka zwieńczona szponami, którą monstrum starało się początkowo niemrawo wygrzebać z balii, po czym poczęło całkiem agresywnie wymachiwać nią w kierunku swoich oprawców. Wtem jeden z nich uniósł jakiś przedmiot, przypominający klejnot w metalowej ramce. Ten zaświecił, nie tak silnym i intensywnym światłem jak to miało miejsce przed chwilą, lecz wciąż nieprzyjemnym dla oczu. Mimo tego Ocerios nie był w stanie odwrócić się od tego widowiska. Zamarł na ułamek sekundy, znajdując się w kompletnym szoku. Gdy jednak już się z niego wyrwał, zacisnął pięści w gniewie i zaczął powoli zbliżać się ku kadzi, gdzie bestia jakby znieruchomiała pod efektem dziwacznego medalionu. Dzięki temu mógł się jej dokładniej przyjrzeć. Tak jak odniósł na początku wrażenie, jej widok był mu już bardzo dobrze znany. Sięgnął po miecz za plecami. Wiele lat temu, gdy jeszcze był Matoraninem, a plaga pustych zaczęła dopiero raczkować po świecie, podobne bestie zniszczyła jego wioskę, zabiły chroniącego ją Toa oraz większość mieszkańców. Gdy przy życiu ostała się ledwie garstka napadniętych, z odsieczą przyszło Bractwo Krwi i jego Łowcy. Ocerios całe życie traktował ich jako zbawicieli, podobnie jak pozostali ocaleni, którzy dobrowolnie wstąpili w szeregi organizacji pełniąc przeróżne funkcje ku jej pożytkowi. Nerwowo stawiając każdy kolejny krok, miał przed oczyma przebłyski z tamtego dnia. Chatki zrównane z ziemią, przyjaciół rozszarpanych lub pożartych i przeżutych na krwawą breję. Oraz Łowców, którzy z zadziwiającą łatwością uporali się z zagrożeniem. Tamtego dnia był w szoku, nigdy nie zastanawiał się jakim cudem tak sprawnie poradzili sobie z tamtymi dzikimi, agresywnymi monstrami. Uznał, że byli po prostu zawodowcami, w końcu sam po wielu latach treningu był całkiem sprawny w zabijaniu. Jednak dzisiaj zrozumiał wszystko. Uniósł miecz wysoko nad głową. Kolekcjoner i tamten drugi pomyleniec mieli rację co do Bractwa Krwi. To oni byli tymi złymi. To Łowcy stworzyli te bestie. To oni je kontrolowali. Udawali bohaterów, by zyskać poparcie i szacunek, ludzi ślepo za nimi podążającymi. A jednym z nich był Ocerios. Zamachnął się. Potężna, niszczycielska fala ognia natychmiast wzięła w swoje objęcia Skakdi dzierżącego amulet, który krzyknął przeraźliwie, gdy metal w jego ciele zaczął się topić i podrażniać wewnętrzne, organiczne tkanki. Zachwiał się i wpadł do zbiornika. Płyn ponownie zaświecił się, lecz tylko na krótki, ulotny moment. Bestia znajdująca się w kadzi wpadła w furię. Bez trudu rozszarpała naczynia, skutkując rozlaniem się świętej krwi na wszystkie strony. Pozostali Łowcy okupujący pomieszczenie rozpierzchli się po całym pomieszczeniu, starając się skryć w kątach przed szarżującym potworem, by po chwili przejść do kontrataku. Musieli przyznać, że gdy nie mieli nad nimi kontroli, bestialscy puści nie byli już tacy łatwi w poskromnieniu jak im się wydawało. Skakdi przewrócił się na bok w kałuży i wypluł krew zalegająca mu w płucach. Chociaż zakaziańczycy na co dzień nie mogli pochwalić się wybitną urodą, to ten pod wpływem substancji stał się jeszcze bardziej szkaradny i zdeformowany. - P-pomóż... mi - wyszeptał z trudem - Och, więc widzisz mnie mimo kamuflażu? - Toa Ognia uklęknął nad jego ciałem - To wina tej przemiany? Fascynujące. - Pomóż... - wykrztusił resztą sił. Ryk bestii rozległ się po całym pomieszczeniu. Ocerios od niechcenia zwrócił się w jej stronę. Na razie była zajęta innymi. Korzystając z okazji wstał i szybko wbił ostrze w korpus Skakdi. Starał się ominąć krytyczne punkty, by nie zabić go zbyt szybko. - Nie - powiedział pełnym goryczy głosem - całe życie myślałem, że to puści są potworami. Bezdusznymi bestiami. Korzystając z mocy żywiołu pokrył ostrze płomieniami. Ranny i zdeformowany Łowca nie miał nawet siły wydać z siebie krzyku. - To wy jesteście prawdziwymi bestiami, więc zarżnę was jak jedne z nich. Tak jak mnie tego uczyliście. Toa Ognia był przepełniony gniewem oraz frustracją, mimo tego spróbował wyciszyć się i skupić na tyle, na ile to było możliwe. Nie miał zamiaru się dzisiaj bawić. Postanowił to szybko zakończyć. Pochłonięci ferworem walki Łowcy nie zwrócili uwagi na stopniowy spadek temperatury w pomieszczeniu. Nie dostrzegli, że rozlana krew zamarzła. Nie przejęli się tym, że mogli dostrzec parę, gdy oddychali. Dopiero gdy jasne, pomarańczowe światło wypełniło pomieszczenie postanowili się nim zainteresować. Wtedy było już jednak za późno. Z drugiej strony, co za różnica? Czy gdyby nawet od samego początku byli świadomi co ich czeka i rzucili się do ucieczki, mieliby szansę na przeżycie? Jakąkolwiek? W końcu Nova Blast to czysta potęga, najniebezpieczniejszy atak jaki może wykonać Toa, czy te kilkanaście minut by cokolwiek zmieniło? I tak nie zdołaliby znaleźć się poza jego zasięgiem. W przeciągu sekund całe miasto utonęło w ogniu. *** Fedar kroczył ulicami zrujnowanego miasta podążając za Toa Roślinności. O ile mur okalający Cero oraz rozbudowana sieć licznych fortyfikacji były naprawdę okazałe, wywołując lekki podziw u Toa Żelaza, o tyle to co ujrzał po zagłębieniu się w gród budziło w nim nie tyle rozczarowanie, co lekką konsternację. Wiele z tamtejszych budynków było w opłakanym stanie. Zrujnowane, z licznymi ubytkami w ścianach i sufitach, niejednokrotnie nawet ich pozbawione. Uszczerbki w konstrukcjach były często byle jako zabite dechami lub poddane innym prowizorycznym próbom załatania, które nie sprawiały wrażenia najsolidniejszych. Mimo tego sporadycznie mijał domostwo zachowane w nieco lepszym stanie, do którego może nawet byłby w stanie wejść po chwili namysłu i nie myśleć ciągle o ryzyku zawalenia. - Po ataku Łowców wiele lat temu znaczna większość miasta legła w gruzach - zaczął tłumaczyć Menos, domyślając się myśli swojego nowego towarzysza - na przestrzeni lat udało nam się trochę tu uprzątnąć, większość ruin została rozebrana i wykorzystana do umocnienia murów. Ochrona przed światem zewnętrznym to nasz priorytet. Natomiast reszta... cóż. Tutejsi puści nie mają zbyt wielu wymagań jeśli chodzi o warunki mieszkalne. Wystarczy im dach nad głową. Często mam przez to na myśli sam dach. Ściany? A na co to komu? Dobytku nie mają praktycznie żadnego, zginąć też nie mogą, więc kradzież lub coś gorszego nie wchodzi w grę. Jeśli chodzi o potrzebę prywatności, to mamy tu sporo miejsca. Nie trudno znaleźć sobie jakąś samotnię. Toa Żelaza przytaknął, chociaż ciężko było mu w to uwierzyć, zważywszy na to, że gdzie nie spojrzał, tam wszędzie krzątali się jacyś puści, lawirując między uliczkami niczym owady w wyjątkowo ruchliwym gnieździe. Do tego byli to całkiem wyjątkowi puści, gdyż w żadnym stopniu nie przypominali wielkich, krwiożerczych bestii lub zwykłych nieszczęśników pozbawieni światełek sercowych, a coś pomiędzy tymi dwoma stadiami ewolucji pustych. Wyglądali na nieco bardziej pokracznych i zdeformowanych przedstawicieli ras, które można było znaleźć w każdym większym mieście na kontynencie. Matoran, Vortixx, Skakdi i innych. Jakby dopiero co mieli przeistoczyć się w bestie i zatrzymali się w połowie procesu. Ponadto zdawali się zupełnie ignorować Fedara, niejednokrotnie przechodząc bardzo blisko bez jakichkolwiek oznak zaniepokojenia, jakby od dawna był jednym z nich. - Tak, tutejsi puści są niezwykli - ponownie zagadną Toa Roślinności, domyślając się co tym razem może chodzić po głowie jego kompana - potrafią wyczuwać "swoich". Skoro tak na ciebie reagują, to faktycznie musisz być jednym z nich. Chociaż może powinienem był powiedzieć, że nie reagują? - wzruszył ramionami. - Ta... - uśmiechnął się Fedar - Jakbyś nadal miał wątpliwości po rozstrzelaniu mnie. - Och, tak, tamto. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz mi tego za złe. Znaczy, w końcu sam tego chciałeś, ale nie da się ukryć, że takiej propozycji nie składa nikt normalny. Bez urazy. Po prostu przeszło mi przez myśl, że może dlatego myślałeś, że sama prośba o zabicie cię wystarczy, by mnie przekonać i na tym skończymy. - Nie, na nic innego nie liczyłem - zapewnił Fedar - wiedziałem, że mnie zastrzelisz. Od samego początku wyglądałeś mi na takiego co to zrobi, bez względu na to czy o to poproszę czy nie. Bez urazy. Menos roześmiał się. - Dobra, w każdym razie jesteśmy już prawie na miejscu. Toa znaleźli się przed rozległym, czarnym murem w niemal idealnym stanie jak na standardy Cero, okalającym strzelistą wieżę, do której jedynym wejściem był otwór w "ustach" ogromnej, wyrzeźbionej Kanohi Hau spoglądającej z oddali w ich kierunku. W miarę jak zaczęli się do niej zbliżać, Menos przypomniał sobie pierwszy, a zarazem jedyny raz gdy zdecydował się zapuścić w te strony. Ulice miasta spłynęły krwią pustych, szalejący ogień trawił domostwa i inne budynki, powoli rozprzestrzeniając się po wszystkich dzielnicach. Płomienia pochłaniały w swych objęciach wszystkich tych, którzy zdecydowali się skryć pośród czterech ścian, by przeczekać pojawienie się bestii jak również i tych, którzy zostali tam siłą zapędzeni przez Łowców, obiecujących im bezpieczne schronienie. Toa Roślinności zakaszlał, wyłaniając się z zadymionej, bocznej alejki i podążył w dół głównej ulicy, prowadzącej do centrum miasta. Przemaszerował ledwie kilka kroków, gdy kątem oka spostrzegł ruch między pobliskimi budynkami. Instynktownie odpalił w tamtym kierunku ze swojego miotacza Cordak, pocisk eksplodował rozbijając się o i tak już zdezelowany budynek. Dotarłszy na miejsce eksplozji spostrzegł małą, szarą postać wygrzebującą się spod sterty gruzów. Gdy pusty zdołał uwolnić się z potrzasku, szybko spostrzegł, że droga za nim jest kompletnie zablokowany resztkami ściany i nie zdoła uciec przez zbliżającym się Toa. Łowca już szykował się, by wyprowadzić pchnięcie włócznią i na dobre rozprawić się z kreaturą, lecz wtem zamarł w połowie czynności. Pusty drżał ze strachu, wpatrując się w Menosa swoimi wielkimi, żółtymi ślepiami. Był słaby i bezbronny. Toa Roślinności nigdy wcześniej w całym swoim życiu nie widział takiego przerażenia w czyichkolwiek oczach. Opuścił broń i powoli wycofał się. - Uciekaj - rzucił oschle. Stwór spojrzał na niego badawczo. - Uciekaj - powtórzył - rozumiesz co to znaczy? Won! Stworzenie przemknęło obok niego i po chwili niby zjawa przepadło w miejskim labiryncie. Menos zacisnął pięści w gniewie na rękojeści swego oręża. Powinien go zgładzić, dobrze o tym wiedział. W końcu otrzymał takie rozkazy od przełożonych. Nawet jeśli nie kierując się poczuciem obowiązku, to powinien zrobić to ze względu na zdrowy rozsądek. W przeszłości widział pustych w akcji, wiedział do czego byli zdolni. Dzikie, bezmyślnie bestie łaknące krwi i niszczące wszystko co tylko stało na ich drodze. A jednak... czy ktoś tak słaby i przerażony faktycznie może być nazwany prawdziwym potworem? Czy naprawdę jedyny słuszny wybór, to śmierć? Ponownie zwrócił się w kierunku centrum Cero i kontynuował wędrówkę, tym razem dużo szybszym i pewniejszych krokiem - Bestie? - pomyślał - Tak, miasto jest ich dziś pełne. Szkoda tylko, że tak późno zdałem sobie z tego sprawę. Gdy już znalazł się przed wieżą w sercu miasta, jego oczom ukazał się niecodzienny widok. Budynek otoczony był najróżniejszej maści pustymi, którzy zdawali się być pogrążeni w transie, nieruchomo klęcząc pod murami konstrukcji. Z początku nie wiedział co o tym myśleć, zwłaszcza, że to tutaj mieli znajdować się dowódcy Łowców, nadzorujący ich misję. Czyżby bestie ich osaczyły i przygotowywały się do szturmu? Ta teza została szybko obalona, gdy przeszedł obok jednego z nich, znajdującego się najbardziej na tyle. Stwór nie zwracał uwagi na Toa Roślinności, nawet gdy ten machał ręką przed jego - nomen omen - pustymi oczyma, otępiale wpatrującymi się w bliżej nieokreśloną przestrzeń. Skonsternowany wkroczył do budynku i zaczął wchodzić po krętych, długich schodach. W połowie drogi zatrzymał się i roześmiał się smutno. Co on właściwie planował? Chciał jakoś przemówić im do rozsądku? Odwieść od tej masakry? Mimo to ponownie ruszył do przodu, w końcu zaszedł już tak daleko, więc co mu w sumie schodziło? Na miejscu zgodnie z oczekiwaniami zastał dowództwo szturmu. Chociaż zupełnie niespodziewanie, wszyscy leżeli bez ruchu martwi lub nieprzytomni wokół piedestału, na środku którego znajdował się jakiś obiekt wydzielający szkarłatne, intensywne światło. Niepewnie wkroczył w głąb pomieszczenia i zbliżył się do obiektu. Tyle decyzji, które już dzisiaj podjął sprzeciwiały się rozumowi i instynktowi samozachowawczemu, więc uznał, że i tym razem podtrzyma tę tendencję. Wtem ręka jednego z dowódców zacisnęła się wokół jego nogi. Toa przykucnął na nad nim, gdy zauważył, że tamten starał się mu coś powiedzieć, lecz jego głos był ledwie słyszalny. Mimo tego Toa Roślinności zdołał pojąć wszystkie słowa. Rozdział IV: Noc Łowów Ocerios rozejrzał się dookoła. Znajdował się pośrodku pustego, jałowego terenu pokrytego czarnym piaskiem i wyszczerbionymi skałami. Niebo nad jego głową było w całości szare od gęstych dymów wydobywających się z... wulkanów w oddali? - Co to ma znaczyć? - odezwał się sam do siebie, naturalnie nie spodziewając się uzyskać jakąkolwiek odpowiedź. Ta jednak nadeszła niemal natychmiast. - Och, pozwól, że ci wyjaśnię! - znajomy głos rozbrzmiał za plecami Toa Ognia. Ten odwrócił się gwałtownie i spostrzegł Kolekcjonera przysiadującego na jednym z okolicznych głazów. Błyskawicznie sięgnął po miecz. - Ej, spokojnie! - roześmiał się tytan - Nie jesteśmy już wrogami, pamiętasz? Poza tym... nie byłeś w stanie mnie pokonać ze wsparciem. Myślisz, że samotny i z rozładowaną mocą żywiołu poradzisz sobie lepiej? Ocerios musiał przyznać mu słuszność i opuścił oręż. - Co to wszystko ma znaczyć? Gdzie jesteśmy? I jak się tu znaleźliśmy? Kolekcjoner powstał i zbliżył się do Toa obracając w dłoniach stosunkowo dużą, złotą maskę. - To Kanohi Olmak - przemówił w końcu, po czym przystąpił do dalszego wywodu widząc zdziwienie na twarzy rozmówcy - no tak, nie dziwię się, że ta nazwa nic ci nie mówi. To maska umożliwiająca podróże. Podróże między miastami, wyspami, albo i nawet między wymiarami, jeśli taka jest wola posiadacza. Tylko komu to potrzebne? Z takich wypraw nigdy nie wychodzi nic dobrego. W każdym razie, pierwotnie Artakha planował stworzyć tylko dwie takie maski, ostatecznie zdecydował się jednak na jeden egzemplarz z materiałów przeznaczonych na obie, wiesz, żeby móc ją nieco podkręcić. Toa Ognia przewrócił oczyma i westchnął. - I dlaczego nie dziwi mnie, że ze wszystkich istot we wszechświecie akurat ty musisz ją mieć? Kolekcjoner wzruszył ramionami. - W każdym razie, przyglądałem się twoim poczynaniom. Wystarczy ci wiedzieć, że urządzenie maskujące, które ci dałem to nie jest tylko urządzenie maskujące i ma kilka innych funkcji - uśmiechnął się - a ten zacny ląd, na którym teraz stoimy nosi nazwę Artidax. Urodziwe miejsce, nieprawdaż? Zapewniam się, że krajobraz wyglądał tak samo przed jak i po tym, gdy został potraktowany twoim Nova Blastem. - Moim Nova Blastem? Przecież... - Przecież uwolniłeś go w Custodii, fakt. Nawet zniszczyłeś doszczętnie więzienie i część okolicy, ale gdybym cię tu nie przeniósł narobiłbyś znacznie więcej szkód. Ocerios zamarł na moment. Co prawda właśnie co dowiedział się, że grupa, której wiernie służył od lat okazała się okłamywać go przez większość jego życia i być źródłem największego zagrożenia na Południowym Kontynencie, co trochę zachwiało jego światopoglądem i emocjami, ale... może tym razem był nieco zbyt impulsywny. Bardziej niż zwykle. Odrobinkę. - I tak całe miasto to więzienie! - zaczął wyjaśniać - A okolica była odizolowana od innych miast, oprócz pustych, którzy i tak by to przeżyli, było tam tylko kilku- - Dobra, dobra - przerwał mu Kolekcjoner - nie musisz się przede mną usprawiedliwiać. Jakby cokolwiek obchodziło mnie życie tych robaków. Po prostu znalazło się tam kilka, hm, świetnych dodatków do mojej kolekcji, które bez tej interwencji zostałoby zniszczone. Wnet ziemia gwałtownie zadrżała i rozległ się potężny ryk słyszalny na całą wyspę. - Co tym razem? - zapytał Toa - Trzęsienia ziemi? Kolejna bestia? Bestia i trzęsienie? - Och, nie, to tylko główny rezydent tej wyspy. Na nasz już chyba czas, Miserix nie lubi nieproszonych gości. W sumie, nie przypominam sobie, by kiedykolwiek lubił jakichkolwiek gości. *** Fedar powoli obracał w dłoni gładki klejnot w złotej oprawie, na której wyryte były starożytne, obce mu symbole i znaki. Obudowa amuletu była uszkodzona, w niektórych miejscach spękana, a w innych stopiona i zniekształcona. Toa zgadywał, że w tym stanie nawet maska tłumaczenia nie pomogłaby w rozszyfrowaniu zapisków. Jednak to nie one były najważniejsze. Szczególną uwagę Ducha Nynrah przykuł sam szlachetny kamień, wedle słów Menosa niegdyś szkarłatny jak sama krew, dzisiaj był kompletnie szary i spłowiały. Gdy tylko go dotknął, natychmiast poczuł jak ten próbował zassać do siebie resztki Krwi Okaleczonego Króla, jakie pozostały zgromadzone w jego ciele, jednak zupełnie nieskutecznie, gdyż najmniejszym wysiłkiem woli, Fedar zdołał nad nim zapanować. Czy to miał byś klucz do pokonania Okaleczonego Króla, o którym mówił mu Kolekcjoner? Według objaśnień Menosa, był to przedmiot, który jego przełożeni wykorzystywali do sterowania poczynaniami pustych, gdy lata temu w Cero miała miejsce wielka masakra. Nie był pewien co dokładnie starali się wtedy osiągnąć, lecz wiedział, że moc artefaktu wymknęła się na chwilę spod kontroli, co większość z nich przypłaciła życiem. - Jeden zdołał przeżyć - kontynuował - powiedział mi jak ustabilizować... czymkolwiek ta rzecz właściwie jest. Liczył na to, że dokończę po nich cokolwiek wtedy robili. - A zamiast tego? - Zamiast tego użyłem go, by... no właśnie, tutaj sprawa robi się trochę zagmatwana - Toa Roślinności podrapał się po głowie - powiedziałeś, że za powstaniem pustych stoi ten cały Okaleczony Król, nie? Fedar potwierdził skinieniem głowy. - Gdy użyłem tego amuletu, znalazłem się w innym miejscu. Albo zwyczajnie mój umysł lub dusza została gdzieś wciągnięta. Czułem wtedy czyjąś obecność, bardzo złowrogą. Przez lata nie wiedziałem kto lub co to było, ale teraz - wstrzymał się na chwilę - teraz jestem prawie pewien, że to był on. Był wściekły, a ja mogłem poczuć jego gniew. Tylko, że on nie był wściekły na mnie, bo oprócz mnie był tam jeszcze ktoś inny. Ktoś trzeci. - Kto taki? - zaciekawił się Fedar - Nie mam pojęcia, ale ten ktoś chyba walczył z Królem. Cały czas miałem wrażenie, że Król starał się go jakoś pozbyć, był nim tak pochłonięty, że zupełnie mnie zignorował, a ja wtedy użyłem tego przedmiotu, by zerwać jego połączenie z tutejszymi pustymi. - Zerwać? Jak? I skąd wiedziałeś, że Okaleczony Król był z nimi połączony? Toa Roślinności wzruszył ramionami. - Po prostu, wiedziałem to, tak jakby podświadomie. Kto wie, może to ten trzeci jakoś mi podpowiadał? Myślałem, że kieruje mną instynkt, przeczucie, ale teraz, gdy o tym myślę, to kto wie? - Fascynujące - przemówiło widmo - czy to możliwe, że w naszych zmaganiach z Okaleczonym Królem nie jesteśmy osamotnieni? - Pozostaje tylko pytanie, czy ten "trzeci" to nasz sojusznik, czy ostatecznie kolejny wróg - odezwał się Fedar, a po chwili zapytał - Menos, powiedz mi, jak dobrze pamiętasz tamten dzień? Toa Roślinności zdziwił się i posłał rozmówcy pytające spojrzenie, lekko skonsternowany, lecz ostatecznie udzielił odpowiedzi. - Doskonale. Uwierz mi, to przeżycie było całkiem... wyjątkowe. Pamiętam je, jakby to było wczoraj, ale czemu pytasz? Fedar wyjaśnił, że od kiedy dzieli ciało z drugą duszą, zyskał dostęp do kilku nowych zdolności, niedostępnych dla Toa. Jedną z nich było wnikanie we wspomnienia innych osób i z tego chciał właśnie teraz skorzystać. - Na szczęście już nie zabijamy innych, gdy przeszukujemy ich umysł. '' - zauważył upiór, po czym po chwili sprostował - ''Chyba, że tego chcemy. W każdym razie, możesz powiedzieć swojemu nowemu przyjacielowi, że jest bezpieczny - Myślę, że w pierwszej kolejności nie musimy mu mówić jak zwykle kończyły się nasze "przesłuchania" - mentalnie odpowiedział mu Fedar. Toa Roślinności po chwili wahania zgodził się na propozycję Ducha Nynrah. Wizja kogoś grzebiącego w jego umyśle nie brzmiała zbyt optymistycznie, ale jeśli dzięki temu zdołałby przyczynić się do zniszczenia kogoś, kto sprowadził na jego Kontynent tyle zła i cierpienia, był gotów na to przystać. - To co mam dokładnie robić? - zapytał - Po prostu spójrz mi w oczy. *** Fedar wniknął we wspomnienia Toa Roślinności. Pierwszym co doświadczył było ostre, karmazynowe światło i spazm bólu, jaki przeszył jego ciało, gdy złożył ręce na artefakcie. Naturalnie jego wstępną reakcją byłoby porzucenie obiektu, jednak w obecnej sytuacji nie miał na nic wpływu. Doświadczał to, co już się odegrało i nie miał możliwości by to zmienić. Dlatego też chcąc nie chcąc wzmocnił tylko uścisk. Znalazł się po środku niczego. Dosłownie. Zewsząd otaczał go bezkresny mrok i pustka. Nie czuł nawet, by jego stopy dotykały jakiegokolwiek podłoża. Chociaż wiedział, że to tylko wspomnienia, a Menos, którego rolę przyszło mu odegrać wyszedł z tego zdarzenia w jednym kawałku, podświadomie czuł narastający niepokój. Czuł też, że nie jest tutaj sam. - Czyżby to była ta obecność, o której wspominał Menos? - przemknęło mu przez myśl. W ułamku sekundy pustkę wypełniła mieszanina barw, przeplatającego się ze sobą błękitu i szkarłatu. Toa zauważył też, że stoi na platformie unoszącej się nad bezkresną przepaścią. Ta zaczęła się rozrastać, za sprawą dziesiątek materializujących się kamiennych płytek, które utworzyły przed nim drogę. Nie mając większego wyboru, ruszył przed siebie. W tym dziwnym miejscu nie czuł upływu czasu, toteż nie wiedział jak długo maszerował po wciąż rozrastającej się drodze. W końcu dotarł na jej koniec, gdzie płytki uformowały się w kolejną platformę, od której trzy inne ścieżki. Jedna z przodu i dwie po bokach. Tak jak niegdyś Menos, tak i teraz Fedar zastanawiał się, którą trasę powinien obrać. Wtem poczuł jakby lekkie szturchnięcie w plecy, przez które postawił krok do przodu. Obejrzał się za siebie, lecz nikogo nie zobaczył. Nie tracąc czasu ruszył przed siebie, ignorując pozostałe opcje dalszej wędrówki. Domyślał się, że to właśnie była jedna z "podpowiedzi", o których wspominał mu Toa Roślinności i którymi kierował się wędrówce. Im przebywał więcej dystansu, tym rozgałęzienia i konstrukcje tworzone z płytek robiły się coraz bardziej zagmatwane. Duch Nynrah nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął chodzić po pionowej ścianie, a chwilę potem po czymś, co powinno być "sufitem" tego dziwnego, rozrastającego się labiryntu. W końcu coś wstrząsnęło konstrukcją, a przez przelotną chwilę jaskrawa czerwień wypełniła otchłań. Fedar poczuł dziwne napięcie wypełniający okoliczną przestrzeń, jakby coś tak abstrakcyjnego jak uczucie gniewu i nienawiści potrafiło się nagle zmaterializować, zajmując miejsce w fizycznej przestrzeni. Nie miał wątpliwość, że stał za tym Okaleczony Król. Nawet gdyby nie był tego do końca pewien, to nieodłącznie towarzyszące mu Widmo, które miało okazję osobiście poznać tego potwora, doskonale rozpoznawało to znajome uczucie. Wściekłość Króla była wyraźnie odczuwalna, chociaż Toa nie miał pojęcia jak było to możliwe. Wściekłość, która szybko przerodziła się we frustrację. Okaleczony Król z kimś walczył. Czuł obecność intruza i starał się go przegonić za wszelką cenę. Jednak nie był to Toa podróżujący po - jak teraz wydawało się Fedarowi - zakamarkach jego umysłu, nie. To był ktoś inny. Ktoś, kto skutecznie odciągał jego uwagę od tułaczki Menosa. Po kilku lub może kilkuset kolejnych krokach nastąpił przełom. Zirytowany Król "otworzył" swój umysł, a ciemność ponownie wszystko pożarła. Fedar słyszał, że Makuta potrafią wchłonąć ciało swojej ofiary, przy pomocy zdolności zwanej mroczną ręką, a potem zdominować oraz stłamsić jej duszę i umysł. Czyżby on też był do czegoś takiego zdolny? Jednak te rozważania szybko przeszły na dalszy plan, gdy Menos, a przez wzgląd w jego wspomnienia również i Toa Żelaza wszedł w umysł Okaleczonego Króla. Było to ledwie mgnienie, powierzchowne zerkniecie okiem, jednak to wystarczyło. Nie dla Ducha Nynrah, który zobaczył tylko jeszcze bardziej krzywą, poplątaną i nielogiczną układankę bez rozwiązania, kolejny labirynt bez wyjścia i siedlisko obłędu. Ale było to wystarczająco dużo dla kogoś takiego jak towarzysząca mu dusza starożytnego Skakdi, kogoś, kto potrafi świetnie odnaleźć się w takim bałaganie i dostrzec w nim porządek, zależności. Kogoś, kto był w stanie odczytać umysł Okaleczonego Króla. Kolejny rozbłysk światła. Fedar wylądował z trzaskiem na podłodze, tym razem w swoim własnym, - na tyle, na ile mógł tak o nim mówić - ciele. Stojąc naprzeciw Toa Roślinności pośpiesznie pomógł mu wstać. - Nie udało się? - zapytał - Nie minęła nawet sekunda, a ty... - Nie, wszystko tak jak być powinno - wciął mu się Duch Nynrah - a w każdym razie tak mi się wydaje. Myślę, że mój kompan wyciągnął z tego więcej niż ja. - No tak - uśmiechnął się samotny strażnik miasta - pomagam komuś kto słyszy głosy. Co złego może z tego wyniknąć? Toa Żelaza nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na ten komentarz. Jego spojrzenie natychmiast przykuła manifestacja widma stojąca naprzeciwko niego. Chociaż już wiele razy w przeszłości ukazywał mu się przed oczami, to pierwszy raz widział go w takim stanie. Przerażonego. - On żyje - przemówił - Co? - zdziwił się Toa - Okaleczony Król. To była tylko chwila, ale pozyskałem z niej wszystko to, co było nam potrzebne. On jest taki sam jak my, jak ty i ja. - To znaczy? Mów jaśniej! - Nie rozumiesz? Znalazł sobie ciało, można by rzecz, że nosiciela, tak ja znalazłem ciebie. On... on funkcjonuje tak jak my, czerpie moc tak jak my. Nie musi zebrać krwi, by odzyskać naczynie dla duszy. Musi ją znaleźć już tylko po to, by odzyskać dawną potęgę. Zanim Fedar zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób oswoić się z nowiną, za jego plecami rozległ się odgłos przypominający świst. Toa odwrócił się gwałtownie i ujrzał niebieskie światło, formujące się w okrąg. Z portalu wyszły dwie dobrze znane mu postacie, żadnej z nich nie darzył szczególną sympatią. Byli to oczywiście Ocerios i Kolekcjoner. - My jesteśmy z nim - tytan wycelował palcem w Fedara, widząc Menosa sięgającego w po broń - I mamy ciekawe wieści - dodał Toa Ognia - Och, to świetnie - pogratulował im Duch Nynrah z udawanym entuzjazmem - bo ja też się czegoś ostatnio dowiedziałem. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań, czwórka zebrała wszystkie pozyskane informacje do kupy. Okaleczony Król najwidoczniej połączył się z inną istotą, tworząc sobie nowe ciało, tak samo jak miało to miejsce w przypadku Fedara i widma. Jednak z tego co zjawa była w stanie wyczytać ze wspomnień Menosa, Król nie pozyskiwał mocy wchłaniając ją bezpośrednio z krwi, a wysysając ją z ciał mocno rozwiniętych pustych, tak jak to niegdyś miał w zwyczaju, gdy najpierw pomagał się jej odpowiednio rozwinąć. Dlatego też jego organizacja tworzyła nowe bestie przy pomocy swoich relikwii. Podczas gdy oni sądzili, że w ten sposób tworzą sztuczne zagrożenie, po uporaniu się z którym poszerzają się ich wpływy, tak naprawdę tylko tuczyli Rahi na posiłek dla swojego pana, co wyjaśniałoby wydarzenia zaszłe wiele lat temu w Cero lub kilka minut temu na oczach Oceriosa. - Jest jeszcze coś, o czym musicie wiedzieć - przemówił Kolekcjoner, gdy wydawało się, że wszystko co istotne zostało już powiedziane - jak pewnie wiecie, mam oczy i uszy wszędzie. Zanim ruszyłem w drogę po tego tu płomyczka, uczynny gukko doniósł mi, że puści znowu panoszą się po ulicach. Tym razem w Servion, stolicy Bractwa Krwi, jeśli tak można powiedzieć o tym miejscu. Dość dużym miejscu, pełnym artefaktów powiązanych z naszym nieprzyjacielem. W każdym razie, wygląda na to, że Okaleczony Król będzie miał niebawem gotowy kolejny posiłek. Tym razem dosyć syty. - Co takiego!? - oburzył się Ocerios - I mówisz nam to dopiero teraz? Kolekcjoner wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się, widząc to samo nienawistne spojrzenie zarówno u Toa Ognia jak i Fedara i Menosa. - Owszem, mówię wam to dopiero teraz. I tak musiałem wam to powiedzieć, tak samo jak musieliśmy zebrać informacje i podzielić się nimi, by mieć chociaż szanse zmierzyć się z naszym nieprzyjacielem, czyż nie? Myślicie, że gdybym powiedział wam to na samym początku, nie bylibyście tak samo zdenerwowani jak jesteście teraz? Czy wtedy też wymienilibyście się zebraną wiedzą tak samo sprawnie, czy może pominęli jakieś istotne szczegóły, chcąc mieć to już za sobą i rzucić się w wir walki? Bardzo dzielnie i szlachetnie, ale też bardzo pochopnie i głupio. - Dobra, skoro jesteś taki przemądrzały - podjął milczący do tej pory Toa Roślinności - to zgaduję, że masz już jakiś "genialny" plan działania? - Genialny? Niekoniecznie, ale to najlepsze co możemy zrobić w tej sytuacji. Ten bibelot, którym kiedyś wyzwoliłeś to miasto - tytan wskazał na przedmiot ponownie leżący na swoim należytym miejscu, podeście na środku pomieszczenia - to jeden z kilku takich, które Bractwo Krwi ma w swoim arsenale. Sam kiedyś próbowałem zdobyć jeden z nich, tak zaczęła się nasza, nazwijmy to, współpraca. W każdym razie, on łaknie krwi swojego pana, możecie mu ją dać i odnowić jego dawną świetność, wtedy powtórzcie to co stało się na tej ziemi i odetniecie Króla od jego bufetu. - To tyle? Tak proste jak to? - upewnił się Ocerios - Proste? - roześmiał się Kolekcjoner - Uwierz mi, gdy w grę wchodzi Bractwo Krwi, nic nie jest proste. Szczególnie nie dzisiaj. Ale nie traćmy już czasu, zaraz otworzę portal i przeniosę was do miasta. - Nas? - zdziwił się Fedar - Sam nie masz zamiaru ruszać palcem? Po tym co zrobiłeś już teraz, po tym jak sam przyznałeś, że Okaleczony Król może ci zagrozić? - Mogę wiele, mały Toa, ale wstąpienie na teren Servion jest poza moim zasięgiem. Gdy pierwszy raz starłem się z Bractwem, nie mogli mnie pokonać, ale zrobili mi coś swoimi błyskotkami i krwią. Coś, przez co sam nie mogę się zbliżać do jej dużych złóż, a zapewne domyślasz się, że w ich stolicy jest jej całkiem sporo. Jednak... nie martwcie się, na miejscu jest już kilku moich ludzi, przynajmniej tak wam jeszcze pomogę. - Dobra, to wyruszamy? - zniecierpliwił się Menos. Toa Roślinności był wewnętrznie rozdarty, z jednej strony nie chciał nawet na chwilę zostać Cero i swojego ludu, za który czuł się odpowiedzialny, jednak świadomość, że może zapobiec podobnej tragedii w innym miejscu popychała go działania. A może po prostu chciał się zemścić? Kolekcjoner tylko skinął głową i otworzył portal przy pomocy Olmak. Wkrótce trójka zniknęła w jego blasku, a starożytna istota stworzyła dla siebie drugie przejście. Jednak to nie zaprowadziło go do jego siedziby, zamiast tego znalazł się w ogromnym, kompletnie pustym i ciemnym pomieszczeniu. - Rany, mówiłem ci, że powinieneś zająć się tutejszym wystrojem - zażartował po wyjściu z portalu - Czy zrobiłeś to, co zakładał plan? - dobiegł do chłodny głos kogoś skrytego w cieniach - Uwierzyli ci, że miałeś kiedyś jakąkolwiek styczność z Bractwem Krwi? - Owszem, łyknęli to - spoważniał nagle - i wysłałem ich już do Servion. - To dobrze, bardzo dobrze. - Przy okazji, wspominali coś o tobie. Mówili, że gdy tamten Toa Roślinności kiedyś wszedł do umysłu Króla, ty też tam byłeś. To znaczy, oni nie wiedzą, że to ty, a ja tylko się tego domyślam. Mam rację? To ty wtedy skupiłeś na sobie jego uwagę? Przez nieprzenikniony mrok, tytan nie był w stanie dostrzec uśmiechu, który nagle pojawił się na twarzy swojego rozmówcy. - Owszem - odpowiedział mu po chwili - dawno temu, to Okaleczony Król był mi cierniem w oku, ale pewnego dnia postanowiłem, że pora odwrócić te role. - I całkiem dobrze ci idzie. - W każdym razie, oni ruszyli w swoją podróż. Pora, żebyśmy i my ruszyli w naszą. - Jak sobie życzysz. Kolekcjoner ukłonił się z gracją i otworzył kolejny portal. *** Menos czuł się ponownie jak za starych dni. Nie były to jednak czasy, które nawet w najmniejszym stopniu uważał za dobre. Ryki bestii przemykających między cieniami, krzyki przerażonych mieszkańców ogarniętych paniką i płomienie pochodni dzierżone przez Łowców przemierzających ulice, które pewnie prędzej czy później przyczynią się do kilku pożarów. Tak, zupełnie jak ja za starych dni. Tylko tym razem razem było jeszcze gorzej. Toa Roślinności spojrzał na Fedara, którego pancerz zmienił się z szaro-srebrnego na czerwono-złoty, a jego maska przestała przypominać czaszkę, zamiast tego przybrała formę standardowej Kanohi Hau. Widząc zdziwienie u towarzysza, Duch Nynrah tylko wzruszył ramionami i powiedział "zmiennokształtność". Odmieniony Duch Nynrah był pogrążony w rozmowie z jednym z Łowców stacjonujących w mieście. Wymiana zdań między nimi była krótka, aczkolwiek szybko pozwoliła dopiero co przybył do miasta zapoznać się z panującą w nim sytuacją. Ornix, bo tak było na imię świeżo upieczonemu Toa Ziemi, był nowicjuszem, dopiero kilka dni na służbie Bractwu jak i ogólnie w formie Toa. Podobnie z resztą jak cała towarzysząca mu kompania, licząca niespełna tuzin niedoświadczonych wojowników. Z ich relacji wynikało, że z minuty na minutę nie tylko coraz więcej mieszkańców Servion zaczęło przeistaczać się w bestie, ale ten sam los spotkał też większość Łowców, którzy zostali posłani do walki z nimi. Co gorsza, byli to ci najbardziej doświadczeni i zaprawieni w boju, pozostawiając tylko zgraję żółtodziobów do ochrony nieprzemienionych cywilów. Orix wyjął zza pasa krystaliczną Krew Okaleczonego Króla. - Może pora tego użyć? - zapytał nieśmiało - Wiem, że dopiero gdy nabierzemy doświadczenia możemy jej użyć, ale udało mi się zdobyć kilka i... - Nie - natychmiast stanowczo przerwał mu Fedar, głosem i tonem kogoś nieprzyjmującego sprzeciwu oraz co najmniej niewiele sobie robiącym z czyjejkolwiek opinii Toa szybkim ruchem ręki wyrwał przedmiot z uścisku nowicjusza, a następnie sam sięgnął po artefakt uprzednio zabrany z Cero. Przyłożył dwa przedmioty do siebie i obserwował jak amulet z miasta wchłania w siebie niewielki kryształek, absorbując jego moc. Wiedział, że była to tylko kropla w morzu, jakim trzeba go było napoić. - Uważam, że wasz brak styczności z krwią jest jedynym powodem, dla którego nie zostaliście zmienieni w bestie - powiedział w końcu - to by wyjaśniało dlaczego tylko ci bardziej doświadczeni zostali zmienieni w bestie. - Co? - odezwał się ktoś z grupki nowicjuszy - Czy to znaczy, że nasze święte relikwie zostały zbezczeszczone? Toa Roślinności odpowiedział mu kiepsko stłumionym śmiechem, czym zwrócił na siebie uwagę wszystkich wokół. - Wasza pierwsza noc łowów, co? - uśmiechnął się w końcu - Więc i pora na waszą pierwszą lekcję. Okazuje się, że ani wasze relikwie, ani nawet wasza organizacja nigdy nie była taka święta jak mogło się wam wydawać. - Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia - rzucił Ocerios, widząc ich skonsternowane miny - musimy działać i to szybko. Grupa ruszyła pod wrota zabarykadowanego budynku, robiącego pełniącą niegdyś za siedzibę miejscowych kowali, wykuwających oręż na zlecenie Bractwa Krwi. Teraz był schronieniem dla kilku niedobitków, którzy zostali uprzednio odnalezieni przez drużynę niedoświadczonych wojowników. Wrota były oblegane przez stertę pokracznych, przypominających jaszczury bestii i wydawało się, że lada chwilą ulegną pod ich naporem. Fedar zaatakował pierwszy, uwalniając ze swoich karwaszy sznury łańcuchów, które oplotły się wokół kończyn jednej z poczwar i zawiązały dość ciasno, tak, że jakikolwiek ruch z jej strony był wykluczony. - Spróbujcie ich uwięzić! - krzyknął odskakując do tyłu od ostrego szponu przecinającego powietrze - Nasz wróg będzie silniejszy za każdym razem, gdy zginął lub będą musieli się regenerować! Menos i Ocerios dobrze wiedzieli, że ich kamrat miał przez to na myśli Okaleczonego Króla, czego nie można była niestety powiedzieć o całej reszcie. Zdziwiony Vortixx odwrócił się w jego stronę otwierając usta. Nikt nigdy nie dowiedział się jak dokładnie brzmiało pytanie, które chciał zadać. Korzystając z ułamka sekundy, kiedy ten opuścił broń, jedna z bestii natychmiast pokonała dzielący ich dystans i swoimi ostrymi zębiskami przegryzła jego gardło. Widząc to pośród nowicjuszy zapanowała panika, Ocerios osłaniając ich ognistymi pociskami, natychmiast rozkazał, by odsunęli się na tyły, co z resztą uczynili bardzo chętnie i bez żadnych obiekcji. Po chwili Toa Ognia roztoczył wokół nich ognisty okrąg, który przynajmniej na chwilę mógł odgrodzić ich od zagrożenia. W międzyczasie kilka monstrów zewsząd rzuciło się na Fedara, ten instynktownie najeżył swój pancerz setką długich, ostrych kolców, zapominając w ogniu walki o obranej przez niego samego strategii immobilizacji, byleby szarżujące bestie szybko pożałowały swojej decyzji. Jednak nim miały szansę zetknąć się z jego ostrzami, wszystkie zastygły w locie, uwięzione przez dziesiątki grubych korzeni wyrastających z ziemi. Toa Roślinności uśmiechnął się, gdy ostatnia pokraka została złapana w ten sam sposób. Chociaż potrafił walczyć zaciekle i skutecznie, to w głębi duszy zawsze był pacyfistą. Z tego powodu opracował wiele technik korzystania ze swojego żywiołu w taki sposób, by tylko obezwładnić oponenta, bez wyrządzania mu krzywdy. - I co teraz? - zapytał Ocerios, od niechcenia machając ręką i rozpraszając krąg ognia - Tamci to nic innego jak łatwy cel dla bestii. Na niewiele się na zdadzą. - Ale my chcemy walczyć! - oburzył się słyszący to Ornix - Po to tu jesteśmy, to nasz obowiązek! - To co chcecie to jedno - odparł szorstko Toa Ognia - to na co pozwalają wam wasze możliwości to co innego, a jeśli jest coś, do czego mogłyby się przydać, to zdecydowanie nie jest to walka. Nie dzisiaj, nie tutaj. Młody Toa zacisnął pięści w gniewie i spuścił wzrok. - Więc co mamy robić!? - wybuchnął - Sterczeć bezczynnie, skulić się w kątach i patrzeć jak nasze miasto umiera? Fedar zbliżył się do niego i położył rękę na jego ramieniu, uspokajając go. - Nie - przemówił - każdy może się na coś przydać. Mówiłeś, że w tym budynku rezydowali kowale, tak? Dobrze, w takim razie zbierz swoich przyjaciół i wejdźcie do środka, poszukajcie najlepszych broni jakie możecie znaleźć, rozdajcie ją cywilom i sobie, a potem zabarykadujcie drzwi. Jeśli coś będzie je atakować, nie módlcie się o to, by wytrzymały, tylko lepiej je dodatkowo umocnijcie. A jeśli, powtarzam, jeśli upadną, wtedy nie macie wyboru. Walczcie. - Wydaje mi się, czy ktoś nagle zrobił go liderem? - Toa Ognia zwrócił się półszeptem do Menosa. - D-dobrze - przytaknął Ornix - Ale... - Żadnych "ale". - Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że nawet jeśli my się schowamy, to w mieście jest pełno cywilów. Nie możemy ich tak zostawić! Duch Nynrah oniemiał na chwilę, w końcu zabrał głos. - Nie da się wszystkich ocalić - powiedział z żalem w głosie - trzeba się liczyć ze stratami. - Nie, nie tym razem - wtrącił się Menos - nie możemy pozwolić, by umarło dziś więcej niewinnych, niż trzeba. - Zapomniałeś o naszej misji? Zapomniałeś z kim walczymy? Musimy być gotowi na poświęcenia, nie możemy sobie pozwolić na to, by cokolwiek innego zaprzątało nam głowę. - Oho, mamy tu pierwszy konflikt w drużynie - zażartował Ocerios. Nikt się jednak nie zaśmiał, a atmosfera zaczęła robić się coraz bardziej napięta. - Jeżeli zostawimy mieszkańców na śmierć, czy czyni nas to lepszymi od bestii, z którymi walczymy? - argumentował Bo-Toa - Och proszę, jeszcze powiedz, że powinniśmy zatrzymywać się przy każdym zmartwionym Matoranie i po drodze pomagać mu zdejmować zagubionego Tekotu z drzewa - wyśmiał go Fedar, który chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale zatrzymał się na moment i odetchnął, uspokajając się - Nie, dobra, przepraszam. Może... może masz rację. Ale nie możesz też zaprzeczyć, że Okaleczony Król musi być zgładzony za wszelką cenę. - Wiem. Dlatego wy to zróbcie, we dwójkę. Naładujcie amulet i weźcie się do roboty. Ja w międzyczasie rozejrzę się po mieście i jeśli znajdę kogoś, kto nie jest potworem, zaprowadzę go tutaj. - Dobrze - zgodził się Fedar - tylko gdzie znajdziemy zapasy krwi? Najwięcej na pewno będzie w siedzibie rady bractwa, ale to miejsce, które powinniśmy już odwiedzić z naładowanym amuletem. - Ekhem - Ocerios podniósł rękę - jak już kiedyś wspomniałem stałem się Toa nie przez Kamień Toa, a Świętą Krew, od czego czasu umiem ją wyczuwać. Dość spora jej ilość znajduje się... tam - powiedział, wskazując na północ - a nie, zaraz, to będzie w drugą stronę - obrócił się nagle - chyba. Oj, już nic nie mów, nic nie mów! To był tylko taki żart, to drugie to serio dobry kierunek. Wiem, że jesteśmy w środku apokalipsy, ale to nie znaczy, że musimy być ciągle śmiertelnie poważni i do bólu mroczni! - Na pewno jesteśmy pewni, że to był dobry pomysł brać go tutaj? - zapytał Menos, po czym uśmiechnął się widząc spojrzenie towarzysza - Oj, wiesz, to tylko taki żart. Chwilę potem Toa upewnili się, że grupa niedoświadczonych wojowników jest bezpieczna w środku i rozeszli się w swoje strony, życząc sobie powodzenia. *** Iras podpierał się swoją włócznią , trzymając się za lewy bok, gdy powoli posuwał się wzdłuż ulicy. Jego lewa ręka zaciskająca się na orężu była zdeformowana i pokryta czymś przypominających długie, grube włosy. Ponadto swoboda ruchów była w niej znacząco ograniczono, podobnie jak to miało miejsce z jego nogą, która podzieliła ten sam los. Toa zaklął pod nosem. Mimo, że zawsze stronił od używania Świętej Krwi, uznając ją za swego rodzaju oszustwo, wzmacniacz dla słabeuszy, to w kilku krytycznych momentach swojego życia był zmuszony, by ją zażyć. A oto efekty. Chociaż nie miał żadnych dowodów, w głębi duszy wiedział, że to wszystko jej sprawka. Gdy jego drużyna nie stroniąca od tego specyfiku zaczęła przeistaczać się w monstra rodem z koszmaru, on doświadczył tylko nieznacznej zmiany, która początkowo usprawniła go fizycznie, pozwalając mu ujść z życiem ze starcia z dawnymi kamratami. Niestety, potem jego stan zaczął się pogarszać. Z rozważań czy przemiana jest tylko częściowa, czy po prostu wolniej postępuje i ostatecznie stanie się kolejnym potworem, wyrwało go skamlenie łowieckiego ogara plączącego się obok jego nogi. Mimowolnie spojrzał na rahi słaniające się z bólu, jedna z jego tylnych łap była mocno pokiereszowana i bezużyteczna, a tułów pełen śladów po kłach i pazurach. Łowcy nie byli jedynymi, którzy wzmacniali się Świętą Krwią, podobnie było z niektórymi Rahi, które wykorzystywali podczas polować. Samiec alfa spośród ogarów łowieckich również przeistoczył się w bezrozumne monstrum razem z... wszystkimi. Przemienione Rahi rzuciło się na resztę swoich pobratymców, efektywnie zabijając większość z nich nim samo poległo pod przewagą liczebną. To pokiereszowane stworzenie nie było jedynym, który wyszło zwycięsko z tamtego starcia, ale tylko ono zdołało nie wykrwawić się na skutek odniesionych ran. Jeszcze. Oprócz czworonoga, Irasowi towarzyszyła grupka przerażonych Matoran i trzech Vortixx, którzy zdawali się mieć jakiekolwiek pojęcie o walce. Przemawiały za tym ich zakrwawione oręże i fakt, że jeszcze żyli. Drżący ze strachu Matoranie dzierżyli pochodnie, ogień zdawał się odstraszać plugawe bestie. A przynajmniej tylko niektóre. Stwór o aparycji zbliżonej do Zyglaku wyskoczył nagle zza rogu tak szybko i niespodziewanie, że ci, którzy kątem oka dostrzegli przelotnie jego sylwetkę, w pierwszej chwili wzięli go jedynie za cień i byliby skłonni wodzić wzrokiem po okolicy w poszukiwaniu właściciela. Na nieszczęście kreatura szybko pozbyła się mylnego wrażenia wpadając w środek kompanii, powalając nieszczęśników kilkoma sprawnymi machnięciami ogona. Spotkało się to z natychmiastową reakcji Vortixx, którzy dopadli do kreatury i poczęli ciąć ją po masywnych nogach. Napastnik zaryczał dziko i zawirował odpychając ich od siebie ogonem, po czym wybił się wysoko w powietrze i opadając powalił jednego z nich na podłoże swoimi szponiastymi łapami. Szykował się, by zatopić kły w ofierze, gdy nagle poczuł przeszywający ból na całej powierzchni pleców. Fala ognia uwolniona przez Irasa stopiła metaliczne elementy na grzbiecie bestii, a te zaczęły podrażniać organiczną tkankę pod spodem. Wystarczyło to, by stwór padł na ziemię i zaczął się tarzać, starając się stłamsić płomienie. Iras skończył mamrotać nieprzyzwoitą wiązankę, której nie powstydziłby się najbardziej nieokrzesany Skakdi. Chciał całkowicie spalić potwora, ale po prostu spudłował. Od kiedy przemiana zaczęło postępować, jego kontrola nad żywiołem była trudniejsza do utrzymania niż kiedykolwiek przedtem, a do tego znacznie bardziej wyczerpująca. Mimo wszystko to wystarczyło, by tymczasowo wyeliminować bestię z walki i kupić dość czasu dla Vortixx, by ci zdołali zasiekać go swoimi ostrzami. Niestety zwycięstwo okazało się być pozorne. Zainfekowany Toa nawet nie zauważył, kiedy kolejny stwór zaszedł go od tyłu i przyszpilił do ziemi, dociskając ciężką nogą. - Więc tak to się wszystko skończy, co? - przemknęło mu przez myśl. Toa czekał zaniepokojony na ostateczny cios. Ten jednak nie nadszedł. Mało tego, stwór przestał nawet dociskać go do ziemi. Iras z trudem obrócił się na plecy, by w zdumieniu przyglądać się jak liczne pnącza oraz korzenie wyrastają spod powierzchni, przebijając się przez kamienny chodnik i chwytają maszkarę w swoje uściski. Ta chwile się z nimi siłowała, rozrywając większość z nich, lecz na miejsce każdego rozszarpanego, pojawiały się dwa kolejne i ostatecznie istota opadła z sił, przegrywając walkę. Menos zbliżył się do leżącego Irasa i pomógł i powstać. Gdy Toa Ognia stał już na nagach, spostrzegł, że okolicy jest więcej pokrak uwięzionych w podobny sposób. - Dobra robota - pochwalił. - Nie cieszmy się przedwcześnie. Przeraźliwy ryk dobiegający z oddali dotarł do ich uszu. - Czeka nas jeszcze długa noc - westchnął Toa Roślinności. *** Fedar przeleciał przez zagracone pomieszczenie i wylądował na drewnianym stoliku, który pod wpływem uderzenia z Toa rozpadł się na kawałki. Cóż, nie licząc tego incydentu musiał przyznać, że do tej pory szło mu całkiem nieźle. Oprócz głównego złoża krwi Okaleczonego Króla składowanego w głównej siedzibie Bractwa Krwi, jego wyznawcy mieli w mieście kilka pomniejszych posterunków z jej zapasami, tak, by członkowie organizacji zawsze mieli do niej łatwy i szybki dostęp. Dzięki umiejętności Oceriosa szybko zdołali je zlokalizować i bezproblemowo naładować dzięki nim amulet z Cero, odstraszając jedynie po drodze kilku adwersarzy. Niestety, szczęście musiało się w końcu wyczerpać. Toa Ognia uchylił się właśnie przed mocarną pięścią dwukrotnie przewyższającego go humanoida, po czym zanurkował między jego nogi, tnąc go mieczami po łydkach. Potwór wydał z siebie bezmyślny jęk i zachwiał się, co szybko wykorzystał jego przeciwnik, sprowadzając go kopnięciem na kolana. Nim zdołał podjąć jeszcze jakąkolwiek inną akcję, kolos obrócił się gwałtownie i machnięciem ręki posłał zaskoczonego Toa pod pobliską ścianę. Gigant próbował wstać, lecz łańcuchy Fedara zaciskające się wokół jego szyi i kończyn skutecznie sprowadziły go ponownie na ziemię. W międzyczasie Ocerios powoli podnosił się z ziemi, kątem oka dostrzegł amulet leżący nieopodal niego. Najwidoczniej Fedar musiał go upuścić, gdy wcześniej przyjął na siebie cios monstrum. - Rany, rany - odezwał się, chwytając przedmiot - chciałbym, żeby ten wielkolud dał już nam spokój i pozwolił skupić misji. Wtem klejnot w złotej oprawie zaświecił czerwienią, a do tej pory siłujący się z Duchem Nynrah potwór rozluźnił się i przestał stawiać jakikolwiek opór, pozwalając spętać się więzom i umieścić na podłodze. Toa wymienili między sobą zaskoczone spojrzenia. - Gdybym wiedział, że to tak potrafi, robiłbym to wcześniej - przerwał niezręczną ciszę Ta-Toa - Doskonale, musi już być dostatecznie naładowany. W każdym razie na tyle, że teraz będziemy mieli szansę w ich głównej siedzibie - rozbrzmiał głos widma - A więc ruszajmy. Pora to zakończyć. *** Dzięki mocy amuletu Fedar wraz z Oceriosem bez przeszkód przebyli miasto, by w końcu po krótkiej przechadzce po długich i krętych schodach stanąć przed bramą głównej katedry, gdzie rezydowali najwyżsi dostojnicy Bractwa Krwi, jak również składowane były największe zapasy ich drogocennej substancji. Duch Nynrah wziął głęboki oddech, nim pchnął ciężkie, stalowe drzwi. - To jest to - odezwało się widmo - wszystko prowadziło do tej chwili. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką ujrzeli po przekroczeniu progu, wbrew ich oczekiwaniom, nie było stado krwiożerczych bestii gotowych rzucić się im do gardłem, ani grupa uzbrojonych po zęby wyznawców Okaleczonego Króla. Tym co natychmiast rzuciło im się w oczy były wnętrzności. Nie była to jednak krwawa papka rozbryzgana po posadzce i ścianach lub flaki świeżo wyprute z brzucha leżące gdzieś niedbale w kącie pomieszczenia. Wszystko w obszernej komnacie, podłoże, ściany, sufit oraz podtrzymujące go filary były zewsząd pokryte - lub może nawet zrobione z - jasno-różowej, miękkiej substancji, zdającej gdzieniegdzie wić się i plątać, pozostając w nieustannym ruchu. Ocerios posłał strumień ognia, który wypalił galaretowatą tkankę przed przybyłymi Toa, lecz ta niemal natychmiast zaczęła się rozrastać, błyskawicznie wypełniając powstały ubytek. W tej samej chwili na środku sali zaczęła wyrastać ogromna góra wijącej się masy. Po wnikliwszej obserwacji, dało się zauważyć wyrastające z niej kończyny i inne części ciała, zmieszane i powykręcane. Masa zaczęła się rozgałęziać, przybierając najrozmaitsze kształty. W końcu dało się pośród nich wyodrębnić tułów zewsząd pokryty głowami o pustych oczodołach, bezustannie poruszających ustami. Nieproporcjonalnie dużą rękę wyrastającą z jednej strony tułowia oraz dziesiątki małych, chudym ramionek z drugiej. Długa, podłużna sterta ciała stanowiąca lico bestii naszpikowana była dziesiątką oczu, a gdy rozwarła swe szczęki, język wydawał się być zlepkiem pościskanych ze sobą, przeplatających się rąk. - Co? Wy, tu? - przemówiła powoli szkarada - to jeszcze nie wasz czas... jeszcze nie... czas. - To Okaleczony Król? - zapytał w myślach Duch Nynrah - Nie. Jego obecności towarzyszy, nazwijmy to, niepowtarzalne uczucie. Jednak nie mam wątpliwości, że to on stoi po drugiej stronie smyczy tego czegoś, pewnie nawet jest z nim jakoś połączony. - odparło widmo. - No świetnie - szepną Ocerios - jeśli jego siła jest wprost proporcjonalna do urody, to mamy prze- Nagle dziesiątki obślizgłych macek ze świstem wydarły się z podłoża i pognały w stronę przybyszy, tylko po to, by zginąć w chmurze ognia wydobywającej się z ciała Fedara. Gdy ta zniknęła, Duch Nynrah wrócił do swojej potworniejszej aparycji. - No dobra, jeśli brzydota jest w tym przypadku wyznacznikiem siły, to może jednak mamy jakieś szanse - przyznał przyglądający się sojusznikowi Toa Ognia. - Dlaczego nie chcecie się zjednoczyć? - zapytała kreatura - Mieliście przyjść, gdy będzie czas... zjednoczyć się. Ciało bestii w ułamku sekund pokryły bulgoczące bąble, które to raz znikały, a raz pojawiały się na nowo. Po chwili, gdy stwór wrócił do swojej wcześniej aparycji, przemówił ponownie. Tym razem jego głos był szorstki, chłodny i kompletnie beznamiętny. Widmo pamiętało go doskonale. Chociaż tylko kilka razy zdarzyło mu się rozmawiać z Okaleczonym Królem, nigdy nie zapomniał jego brzmienia. - Widzicie, co narobiliście? Wasz brat nie należy do najbystrzejszych, mieliście połączyć się z nim później, znacznie później. - Brata? - prychnął Fedar - Co to za bzdura? - Bzdura? Och nie, Fedar, to nie bzdura. Jego moc, jego całe istnienie, wszystko pochodzi ode mnie. To czyni go moim synem. Tak samo jak i was. Stwór wykrzywił swoje lico w coś, co miało zapewne oznaczać uśmiech. - Nadal nie rozumiecie? - zapytał widząc ich zdziwione miny - Jesteście obdarzeni wielką mocą, związaną z moją krwią. Niektórzy z was, mają jej więcej niż bym sobie tego życzył i nie z mojego przyzwolenia - pokraka wyciągnęła olbrzymią rękę ku Toa Żelaza - ale to nic. To nic. Liczy się jej pochodzenie. Powiedz mi, Toa, myślisz, że nawet jeśli oszukałbyś wszystkich moich poddanych i starał się mnie obalić będąc między nimi, to ja pozostałbym ślepy? Myślisz, że gdybym ci nie pozwolił, to położyłbyś swoje łapy na jakiejkolwiek kropli mojej krwi? - Nie daj się zwieść jego sztuczkom. - To nie sztuczki - Okaleczony Król przemawiający przez monstrum podobnie jak Kolekcjoner zdawał się być w stanie ujrzeć widmo - nie różnicie się innym od moich pustych. Tak jak dzięki mnie oni rosną w siłę, tak i wy to robicie. Podobnie do nich, tylko po to, by potem wróciła do mnie. Stwór otworzył szeroką swoją paszczę, która na dobrą sprawę została rozepchana przez ręce z rozplatającego się języka. - Mieliście trochę podrosnąć, nim mi ją zwrócicie. Naprawdę nie wiem co was tu przywiało, ale niech wam będzie... Fioletowe światło wydobyło się z ust bestii i na kilka sekund zalało pomieszczenie. Kiedy było już po wszystkim... nic się nie zmieniło. Toa spojrzeli po sobie zaskoczeni. Nie mniej, to samo można było powiedzieć o Królu, który natychmiast powtórzył uprzedni proces z tym samym rezultatem. - To.. to niemożliwe! - zagrzmiał - Jak!? Wasza moc powinna wrócić do mnie! Wnet złowrogi śmiech wypełnił pomieszczenie. Głos nie zdawał się dochodzić z żadnego konkretnego punktu, więc trudno było oszacować jego źródło. Po chwili wszystko utonęło w mroku i odrodziło się w szkarłatnej światłości. Fedar rozejrzał się dookoła, znalazł się nagle w tym samym miejscu, które całkiem niedawno zwiedzał we wspomnieniach Menosa. Tak jak i wtedy, tak i teraz stał na platformie pośrodku otchłani. Z tą różnicą, że tym razem był tam z nim Ocerios i ktoś jeszcze. Ktoś, kogo cała postać zdawała się być stworzona z mroku. Ponadto budziła to samo dziwne uczucie, co tajemnicza obecność ze wspomnień Toa Roślinności. Duch Nynrah był w tej chwili pewien, że to ten sam jegomość. - Wiem, że macie wiele pytań, ale nie mamy na to czasu - wypaliła szybko tajemnicza istota - istnieją inne światy poza tym, który znacie i do którego należycie. Okaleczony Król pochodzi z jednego z nich tak samo jak ja, ścigam go od zarania dziejów. Kim jestem? Nie znacie mnie, ale znacie mojego mojego sojusznika, Kolekcjonera. Nigdy nie zostaliście zdradzeni przez Bractwo Krwi, to ja kazałem mu was pojmać. Widząc, że Ocerios otwiera usta, by coś wtrącić, postać machnęła ręką, a otoczenie zadrżało. - Wy słuchacie, ja mówię - zabrzmiał groźnie. Biorąc pod uwagę zaistniałe okoliczności, Toa postanowili go nie denerwować i zastosować się do polecenia. - Musiałem to zrobić, by nałożyć na wasze ciała bariery, chroniące was przed wpływem Króla, przed jego wysysaniem mocy. Słuchajcie, on nie jest obecny w tym miejscu, tylko jego umysł nawiązuje połączenie z tym cielesnym tworem. Ja skupią na sobie jego uwagę, stoczę z nim mentalną walkę. Wy natomiast, zajmiecie się ciałem w bardziej konwencjonalny sposób. Bez wsparcia swojego władcy, może zdołacie je pokonać. Tuż pod jego cielskiem jest złoże krwi, jeśli połączycie z nim moc amuletu, będziecie wiedzieć co robić dalej. Kolejny rozbłysk światła i Toa powrócili do poprzedniej scenerii. - Co, wy wciąż tu? - maszkara przemówiła swoim poprzednim, lekko ospałym głosem - Pan mówi, że jeszcze nie czas... Toa wymienili zakłopotane spojrzenia, nie będąc do końca przekonanymi odnośnie tego co właśnie miało miejsce i czy to co się stało nie jest tylko sztuczką ich wroga. Ostatecznie Ocerios zdecydował się skrzyżować miecze i uwolnić z nich snop płomieni. Nim ten zdołał dosięgnąć celu, z podłoża przed bestią wyrosła ściana z tkanki i kości, która przyjęła na siebie atak, jednocześnie wydzierając się z bólu, gdy ogień spalał kolejne jej warstwy, regenerujące się jedna po drugiej. Fedar zamyślił się na chwilę, zgadywał, że atak z innego kierunku spotka się z taką samą odpowiedzią, więc zamiast próbować obejść przeszkodę, dołączył się do żywiołowego natarcia kompana swoim własnym strumieniem ognia. Po cichu liczył na to, że wspólnymi siłami uda im się jakoś przeciążyć regenerującą się barierę lub niszczyć jej więcej, niż ta jest w stanie odnowić w danym czasie. Rzeczywistość szybko zweryfikowała jego plan, który okazał się kompletnie nieskuteczny. Duet przerwał ostrzał żywiołami, co w ułamku sekundy spotkało się z odpowiedzią, że strony adwersarza. Kolejne oślizgłe macki wystrzeliły w ich stronę, tym razem tak szybko i niespodziewanie, że żaden z nich nie zdołał zareagować. Macki zaczęły powoli wycofywać się z ponownie do podłoża, wraz z Toa, których miały w swoim uścisku. By wyswobodzić się z ich objęć, Fedar stworzył kilka dodatkowych ostrzy na zbroi, które wyrastając poszatkowały jego więzy. Ocerios natomiast rozgrzał powierzchnię pancerza do takiej temperatury, że macki w końcu stanęły w ogniu i mimowolnie odczepiły się od jego ciała. - Jakieś sugestie? - wypalił Toa Ognia, jednocześnie tworząc wokół siebie i towarzysza ścianę płomieni, tymczasowo odgradzającą ich od kreatury - Z dystansu chyba nic mu nie robimy, a mam wrażenie, że jeśli wejdziemy do środka i damy się złapać temu czemuś, to już po nas. - Wiem, że na pewno musimy działać szybko. Ta pokraka musi czerpać moc z tutejszych pokładów krwi, gdybyśmy walczyli z nią dostatecznie długo pewnie w końcu by się wyczerpały. - Albo nasze moce wyczerpałyby się wcześniej. - Możliwe. W każdym razie nie chcemy ani tego, ani tego. Potrzebujemy jej, by dodatkowo wzmocnić amulet. - Więc? Duch Nynrah zamyślił się. W końcu wpadł na pewien pomysł. - Dobra, słuchaj co mam ci do powiedzenia - zaczął w końcu - to musi być szybkie i sprawne. Bardzo. Bestia wpatrywała się obojętnie w ogień skrywający Toa. Mogła spróbować zaatakować ich po raz kolejny i w końcu sforsować obronę, ale nie widziała w tym sensu. W końcu nie stanowili dla niej żadnego zagrożenia, ponadto miała pilnować krwi w zbiorniku pod nią, co też niestrudzenie czyniła cały czas, odkąd tylko sięgała pamięcią. Ponadto nie chciała zabijać tamtej dwójki, w końcu Pan powiedział, że pewnego dnia ma się z nimi zjednoczyć. Jak mogłaby zjednoczyć się z kimś, kto już nie żyje? W końcu ściana płomieni zaczęła opadać. Nim jeszcze zniknęła na dobre, wynurzył się z niej Fedar, który długim susami zaczął pokonywać dystans dzielący go od monstrum. W tym samym czasie pozostający z tyłu Ocerios wykorzystał całe swoje skupienie oraz pozostałe mu zapasy żywiołu, by stworzyć najpotężniejszy i najgorętszy ogień na jaki mógł sobie pozwolić. O dziwo nie celował nim bezpośrednio w potworność, ku której zmierzał jego sprzymierzeniec, ani nawet w tkankę, którą wysłana była komnata. Zamiast tego w centrum jego żywiołu znalazł się sam Fedar, który rozgrzany do białości sam dodatkowo uwalniał kolejne płomienie. Jakikolwiek inny Toa na jego miejscu powinien już nie żyć. On jednak był czymś więcej niż Toa, był jednym z Pustych. Nie, był też więcej niż byle pustym. Był ponad nimi wszystkimi. Korzystając ze wszystkich zapasów krwi Okaleczonego Króla jakie jego ciało nagromadziło od początku swojej misji oraz zasobów, które zebrał z miejskich posterunków momentalnie regenerował wszystkie szkody, jakie jego ciało miało doświadczyć, zanim jeszcze był w stanie w jakikolwiek sposób je odczuć. W ten sposób sunął przez otaczający go ocean ciała, który próbował zewsząd zmiażdżyć go lub utopić w swojej czerwieni. Ten na długo przed tym jak miał szansę zbliżyć się do jego osoby na jakąkolwiek sensowną odległość, już obracał się w popiół. Fedar sunął przed siebie, doszczętnie unicestwiając wszelkie przeszkody stojące mu na drodze. Gdy już znalazł się w zasięgu monstrum, to zamachnęło się gigantyczną ręką tylko po to, by i ta została natychmiast spopielona. Mimo początkowego sukcesu, Toa czuł, że zaraz skończy mu się cała krew, a co za tym idzie regeneracja. Nie był też pewien jak długo wytrzyma Ocerios. Zacisnął pięści i skupił resztki pozostających mu mocy, wystrzeliwując je w kierunku posadzki pod strażnikiem. Płomienie zaczęły przeżerać ciało, którego odór spalenizny i tak od jakiegoś czasu był już nie do wytrzymania. Ostatecznie płomienie zetknęły się z dość sporą powierzchnią kamiennej posadzki, roztapiając ją. Zarówno Duch Nynrah jak i monstrum w jego bliskim sąsiedztwie wpadli do powstałej dziury. Fedar poczuł jak zanurza się w zbrojniku z potężną cieczą. Zbroja na jego klatce piersiowej rozstąpiła się, pozwalając mu wyjąc ukryty pod nią amulet. W chwili, gdy zacisnął na nim palce poczuł jego łaknienie. Postanowił bezzwłocznie go nakarmić. Nieopisany ból przeszył jego ciało, jednak ani na sekundę nie osłabił uścisku. Zamknął oczy, a nieprzyjemne uczucie ustało. Gdy je otworzył po raz kolejny był w bezkresnej otchłani, w towarzystwie tajemniczej istoty. - Dobra robota - przemówiła postać - teraz wyciągnij swoją rękę Fedar nie wiedział czemu, jednak natychmiast wykonał polecenie. Wysunął przed siebie rękę, która nawet w świecie umysłu ściskała szkarłatny klejnot. Nieznajomy również położył na nim swoją dłoń. - No, powiedz mi, co widzisz? - zapytał Duch Nynrah przez ułamek chwili, który wydawał mu się latami widział pustych. Wszystkich. Miał przed oczami tych, którzy w gnili w nędznych więzieniach na kontynencie. Tych, którzy w tej chwili walczyli z Menose i byli blisko do zadania mu śmiertelnego ciosu jak również tych, którzy skryli się w Cero oraz wielu, wielu innych. Tajemnica postać zaśmiała się. - Nie sądzisz, że pora zerwać ich łańcuchy? Epilog Fedar przewrócił się na bok, leżał sam pośród pozostałości po ogromnej, rozbitej kadzi. Wokół nie było nigdzie żadnego śladu, żadnej pozostałości zarówno po jej niegdysiejszej zawartości, jak i strażniku. Nagle zerwał się gwałtownie z zimnej posadzki, słysząc odgłos zbliżających się kroków. Był cały obolały, toteż odetchnął z ulgą, gdy jego oczom ukazał się Ocerios, zamiast kogoś, z kim musiałby walczyć. W sumie wydawało mu się to nieco dziwne, że w końcu na widok tej osoby reaguje całkiem pozytywnie. - Wybacz, że tak późno - odezwał się przybyły - ale wolę drzwi zamiast dziur. Z resztą - wskazał na sklepienie znajdujące się na znacznej wysokości - trochę tu wysoko. Duch Nynrah potwierdził skinieniem głowy. - Więc, to już koniec? - zapytał Toa Ognia - Okaleczony Król nie żyje? - Nie - zaprzeczył Fedar - obawiam się, że do tego czeka nas jeszcze długa droga. - Tak? To co się stało? Bo chwilę po tym jak tutaj wpadłeś, tamta komnata wyżej wróciła do normalności, więc chyba coś osiągnęliśmy, nie? - Owszem. Oddzieliłem pustych od Okaleczonego Króla. Oni nie zmienią się już w bestie, a on nie będzie czerpał z nich już mocy. - Jesteś tego pewien? - Tak, dlaczego pytasz? - Cóż - Ocerios zaczął dość niepewnie - nadal wyglądasz... jak wyglądasz. - Ta, powiedzmy, że dla mnie już nie starczyło paliwa, by odwrócić to co mi się przytrafiło. - To chyba dobrze, nie sądzisz? Ciągle będzie miał możliwość przebywania w moim wspaniałym towarzystwie! Fe-Toa mimowolnie uśmiechnął się na chwilę, po czym spoważniał. - To co teraz? Nadal mamy wiele pytań bez odpowiedzi. - Tak, jak gdzie jest teraz Okaleczony Król i kim był tamten... ktoś, kto nam pomógł. - Myślę, że na to mogę zaraz udzielić wam odpowiedzi - głos Kolekcjonera rozległ się z kąta pomieszczenia. Tytan zbliżył się do Toa zdejmując z twarzy swoją Olmak. - Rany, te Kanohi są strasznie niewygodne... - Ty! - Ocerios obrzucił go groźnym spojrzeniem, mimo to natychmiast się uspokoił. Ktoś kalibru Kolekcjonara nie był przeciwnikiem, z którym chciałby teraz walczyć. Szczególnie, gdy nawet nie poznał jeszcze dobre jego intencji. - Masz zamiar się wyjaśnić? - zagadał Duch Nynrah - Powiedziałeś, że Bractwo Krwi kazało ci nas pojmać, co jak widać okazuje się kłamstwem. Tytan potwierdził skinieniem głowy. - Więc? Po czyjej ty jesteś stronie? O co chodzi w twojej grze? - Och, schlebiasz mi, ale to nie jest moja gra. Obawiam się, że ani wy, ani nawet ja nie jesteśmy w niej graczami, jeno skromnymi figurami. - W takim razie mógłbyś chociaż objaśnić nam jej zasady. - Owszem, mógłbym. Po to tu w końcu jestem. Mój sojusznik, o którym pewnie chcielibyście sporo się dowiedzieć, przysłał mnie tutaj, by was nieco oświecić. Kolekcjoner ponownie nałożył Olmak i otworzył kolejny portal. - Tylko, że są na to lepsze miejsca, niż ta rudera. Tytan zniknął w świetlistym okręgu. Po chwili też i Fedar zbliżył się do niego, lecz zatrzymał się na chwilę przed wejściem. - A ty, Ocerios? - zwrócił się do Toa Ognia - Co tak stoisz? Nie chcesz poznać prawdy? - Prawda, co? - westchnął - Wiesz, to dziwne uczucie, gdy okazuje się, że całe twoje życie, wszystko to w co wierzyłeś było zbudowano na kłamstwie, a teraz jest jakaś nieosiągalna prawda, którą musisz starać się odkrywać. - Dobra, dobra, nie chciałem słuchać twoich wywodów - stwierdził oschle Toa Żelaza - proste pytanie, idziesz czy nie? Wiem, że zaczynaliśmy dość niefortunnie, ale... z czasem możemy stać się dobrymi sprzymierzeńcami, co ty na to? Toa Ognia uśmiechnął się. - Może? Kto wie? W każdym razie, jeśli już mamy zaczynać od poznawania prawdy, to wiesz, że wyżsi rangą członkowie Bractwa Krwi przyjmowali imiona po dawnych, wielkich bohaterach, by uczcić ich pamięć, nie? - Ta, wiem, sam to w końcu zrobiłem. - No tak. Więc domyślasz się pewnie, że Ocerios jest tak samo prawdziwym imieniem, jak twój Virtus. Toa Ognia wyciągnął przed siebie prawą dłoń. - Tak naprawdę, zwą mnie Mugetsu. Chociaż to imię, którego nie słyszałem od bardzo dawna. Duch Nynrah wyciągnął własną rękę, odwzajemniając uścisk. - Fedar - rzucił szybko. - Fedar, hm... zapamiętam. Po chwili obaj wojownicy przekroczyli portal. Chociaż przeczuwali, że ich zmagania z Okaleczonym Królem dopiero się zaczynają, mieli teraz na głowie inne zmartwienia i dziesiątki pytań, na których odpowiedzi mieli już niebawem poznać. Koniec Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Wymiar Spustoszenia Kategoria:Twórczość Krętacza